Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: My first Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. Harry follows Sirius when he falls into the veil and they wind up meeting our favorite family of vampires in Forks, Washington! RATING HAS NOW GONE UP TO "M"!
1. Intro

Written on FRIDAY, JANUARY 9, 2009

**A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover, or Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Ok, so sue me. I've been reading WAY tooo many _Harry Potter_/_Twilight _crossover fanfics and now it's time for me to jump on board the _Harry __Potter Twilighted_ fanfiction train.

Since EVERYONE seems to be writing such fics as this, I'd figure I give it a go; before I do that, here's the summary: Sirius falls into the veil and Harry follows him. They wind up in Forks, Washington, right in the middle of a forest. A bear attacks them and they get saved by Jacob Black. They are then taken to Forks, where Harry goes to high school.

And then Harry meets Edward Cullen, who of course is a vampire. And the rest, they say, is history.

That's all I can think of for now but some main parts of the story:

1. **THERE WILL BE SLASH!!! **Harry and Edward will be hooking up in this story.

2. **What about Bella?**: She may either hook up with Jacob or Emmett. NOT Jasper because he seems to annoy me

3. **What of the Order of the ****Phoenix**: they'll be upset because Harry disappeared, but Mrs. Weasley will be searching for him.

4. **Ron & Hermione**: don't know yet.

5.** Jacquel's father?**: well, you all know who it is, right?

6. **The Dursleys**: they'll soon change their anti-magic ways...but not how you think.

7. **Lord Voldemort**: he'll go to his demise, for someone else wants to kill him.

Other characters: Some you know will be in this story, but there will be three unique new characters that can only be in this story.

So watch for this story to come out soon!

This is another story that is written by the wonderful fanfiction writer also known as Claire Violet Thorpe. Also, this story is being written on my personal blog called FANFICTION FRIDAYS, which you can find in my profile. Just look for the words FANFICTION FRIDAYS and it's there. So without further ado, here's MY answer to the _Harry Potter_/_Twilight _crossover frenzy!

Also, I wanted to say this little piece: I don't own anything but this story, as _Harry Potter_ is the property of J. K. Rowling and _Twilight _is the property of Stephenie Meyer and I cannot write like they do.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the official first chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_". This story begins with **Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix**, when they fought in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black, Harry's beloved godfather, is zapped by Bellatrix and he falls into the Veil of Death, as is described in page 806 of OOTP. Harry, filled with grief and anger at the very sight of losing Sirius, does something that will forever change his life and the lives of everyone around him, not to mention the entire wizarding and muggle worlds at that.

* * *

Chapter 1 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

The fight raged in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry Potter found himself dodging curses from Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange as he struggled to protect the prophecy from them. The others had taken off, with Jacquel Romanov and Magnus Kroger leading two Death Eaters on a wild goose chase. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley were on the other side of the place.

Luna Lovegood found them and they and Harry ran until they reached a room where the veil was.

Jacquel said, "I really think this wasn't a good idea."

"What wasn't good about it?" said Harry. "Voldemort was torturing Sirius in my vision. I had to go save him."

"Well, you better have a good plan," Magnus growled at him.

"Fine," said Harry. "OK, here's what we do: Ron, you throw chess pieces at Lucius and call him all sorts of nasty names; Hermione, you throw a book at Bellatrix Lestrange..."

Neville jumped in by saying, "Uh, Harry, I believe that's my job..."

"Uh, right, Neville," said Harry. "And as for you, Jacquel...well, you're next to useless unless you get yourself captured by Fenrir Greyback and then I can go rescue you."

"Harry, you idiot!" Jacquel cried out in anger. "Are you taking my character and completely remaking it to create "_pointless drama_" that is completely unnecessary?"

"Well," said Hermione, "the viewers want to see you as the beautiful girl everyone loves and not be hated for no reason."

Jacquel stared at all her friends, not believing a word that she was hearing. It seemed that her whole life, people had hated her for no reason. She didn't seem to mind as a child, but she was nearly 16 years old and quite frankly, she was tired of that crap that she was handed. The next words she said would forever change the lives of not only her, but her friends as well: "_What? OK, that's it! I will NOT be bowing down to no Mary-Sueism! I quit this joint! We are all broken up!_"

"What?" cried Ron. "But why?"

"Because I'm tired of the crap that I was being handed over the years, mainly by Dumbledore," Jacquel snapped. "And you guys just are a bunch of stupid idiots who believe anything HE tells you! I can't do this anymore!"

"Jacquel, please..." Hermione begged.

"No!" Jacquel snapped. "You wouldn't believe al the crap that I put up with for all these years, crap about my family that are LIES! I even had to go along with Harry's schemes and crap." Harry stared at her with green eyes. "And let me tell you something about that...NOT BLOODY PLEASANT!"

Before they knew it, the Death Eaters had burst into the room, along with Sirius Black and several members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I'll deal with this later," Jacquel said as she brandished her wand and lunged at Fenrir Greyback.

The others soon followed suit and another big fight raged on. This time, Harry and Sirius were up against Lucius and Bellatrix as the mini duels that surrounded them quickly turned into a huge fight. In a fight with a Death Eater, Jacquel's wand was cracked clear across teh middle; but the spell hadn't ahrmed her at all.

"Jacquel!" Harry cried out and tried to assist her, but the Death Eater sent a powerful blast, which imploded Jacquel's wand and sent her flying across the room, knocking Lucius unconscious. Bellatrix took this opportunity to zap Sirius, who was standing right in front of the veil.

"What are you gonna do?" he taunted. "Zap me?"

"With pleaseure," Bellatrix laughed as she sent a powerful blast that sent Sirius flying through the veil.

Harry turned and gasped as he watched Sirius fall through the veil. He still couldn't believe that his beloved godfather was gone. He couldn't believe that Sirius was gone and his last chance at having a family was now gone. He would have to go back to the hated Dursleys.

But then it was like his body decided to take directions from someone else. He was finished living his life the way Dumbledore wanted him to live. He was tired of fighting a wizard who wanted to kill him.

So he ran towards the veil. He saw it as a chance to escape from the pressures of being a hero. Lupin saw him and tried to hold him back. "Harry, no! Don't do this!" he cried out. But Harry was done listening to adults who seemed to not care about him. As Harry threw himself into the veil, the last thing he heard was a cry. "HARRY!"

Harry found himself lying in the woods. He had ended up in another strange world, one that he knew nothing about. As he woke up from his unusual trip, he thought he saw someone else wandering around the area he was in. "Sirius?" he cried out.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said at last. And as Harry rushed forward to hug his godfather, there was no shortage of grief and anguish to be beheld in wizarding London, where a group consisting of 7 distraught children, a grieving werewolf, and several angry members of the Order of the Phoenix were arguing with a headmaster that seemed to not care about Harry's sad fate.

That's all for now! Next week, Harry will have an encounter with Jacob Black and discover just where he and Sirius ended up.

* * *

And with that, the story begins.

I must admit I felt a sense of exhilaration when I wrote that first chapter, for I realized that this would be no mere crossover. This was a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover and there have been many great fanfics dealing with these types of crossovers. The best ones are (in my opinion)

1. **Emerald Twilight** by Bittersweet Alias

2. **The Midnight Hour** by Branwen777

3. **Silent Light** by Ms Elladora Black

4. **Whispering Dawn** by Ladyblackmagic

5. **Wand Light** by Stacy Galore

So if you have nothing else to do, I suggest you read these fics, they are great! And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death. My impatience at waiting until Friday to write the next chapter has gotten to me, because I was dying to know what was going to happen to Harry and Sirius once they find out that they are not in England.

* * *

Chapter 2 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

After the unexpected reunion, Harry said to Sirius, "We need to find out where we are." They were in a heavily wooded area, somewhere in a rather unknown place. There seemed to be trees for miles and miles. Several herds of deer scampered around, and squirrels ran up and down trees.

There were other people around, but none were spotted where Harry and Sirius were. After a while, both of them got up and wandered around the forest for a bit, hoping to find a path that would take them to a road...and perhaps civilization.

After a few hours of just wandering around, Harry began to feel hungry. He was also tired and his feet hurt from walking. Sirius nodded; he too was tired. The sky was growing dark and it would soon be nightfall. Little did they know that the centaurs would come out only at night. But somehow, there were no centaurs to be seen. Neither were there unicorns, which were known to frequent the Forbidden Forest at night.

Sirius sat down in front of a huge rock and said, "This isn't the Forbidden Forest, Harry."

Harry sat beside him and said, "And what makes you think that?"

Sirius said, "We'd both know if this is the Forbidden Forest. But this isn't it." At once, they saw a huge grizzly bear charging at them. It was very hungry and quite aggressive; two people lost in the woods would serve as a nice meal for it. And there was no way Harry and Sirius were going to be able to fight it off; they had left their wands behind in the Room of Death. Sirius gasped and said, "Oh my God, it's a grizzly bear!"

Harry gasped and cried out, "What are we gonna do?"

A huge wolf was seen charging towards the bear. Harry and Sirius clung to each other, knowing that their lives had become just seconds from the grave. _At least we can die together_, Harry thought to himself as his life flashed before his eyes. Sirius thought of James as the fight between the bear and the wolf began. After a few short seconds, the bear had been dispatched and in the wolf's place stood a tall young boy with long flowing dark hair. Harry and Sirius were shocked. One minute a wolf was fighting off the bear and the next minute the boy appeared. _Who was he and where did he come from_ Harry thought to himself. The boy stared at them; he had never seen Harry or Sirius in his life.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Jacob Black," said Jacob, "and you are..."

"Sirius Black," said Sirius.

"Harry Potter," said Harry. "And where are we, anyway?"

"You are in Washington," said Jacob, "somewhere between La Push and Forks."

"Washington?" Harry gasped. "You mean we ended up in another country?"

"Washington is a state in the United States," said Jacob. Harry frowned. He had already heard too many horror stories from Amber Dumbledore, who had spent 4 and a half years living there; she had stayed in New York. Jacob said, "It's getting dark. I shall take you home."

Sirius and Harry didn't have much to say, so they followed their strange new friend to his home. But little did they know that their arrival would cause a stir in the tiny little town of Forks and their lives would be changed forever...

That's all for now! Next week, Harry meets Jacob's father as Mrs. Weasley freaks out over his disappearence.

Another chapter ends, but in a sense, the story has really begun.

* * *

All right, so Harry doesn't meet the Cullens right away; I thought maybe he'd meet Jacob first, for Jacob will also be in the story as well. Some stories have Harry and Jacob hooking up, such as

1. **Harry: Imprinted** by voodoo-voldemort

2. **One Look** Only by Rieki

(HINT: most HP/Twilight stories just happen to be slash!)

So, why don't you give these stories a try, ok? And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. I wanted to see how Mrs. Weasley would react when she found out what happened to Harry. Yes, folks, she does what she would normally do if something happens to Harry: FREAKING OUT COMPLETELY!

And begin!

* * *

Chapter 3 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

That night at #12 Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley was very very angry. She said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST THREW HIMSELF BEHIND THAT VEIL AND TOOK HIS OWN LIFE?"

Dumbledore said, "He was just upset about Sirius's death and he just jumped to his own death."

Molly snapped. "YOU HORRIBLE MAN! YOU LET HARRY GO OFF TO HIS DEATH! I SHALL WRING YOUR NECK!"

And as the angry Weasley matriarch argued with Dumbledore, Jacquel, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The news of Harry's apparent death broke out and most of the students had already gone to bed, all upset because of Harry's rumored death.

Dumbledore had said earlier, "Last night, we received word of a terrible tragedy and today, we are experiencing a terrible loss. One of our fellow students has been murdered."

Gasps from the students, teachers, and staff followed this announcement.

Dumbledore continued, "And while the Minister doesn't want you to know the truth behind how he died, I feel that for you to not know the truth would be an insult to his memory. Therefore, you all have the right to know how he died. Harry Potter was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Here, most of the students groaned and some of the girls started crying. Jacquel and Hermione were among the girls who cried.

Dumbledore then said, "And that is quite an unfortunate event indeed in the history of Hogwarts. Harry was ever the hero who has saved our school many times. In his first year, he fought Lord Voldemort and gained the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, he fought off a giant basilisk and saved Hogwarts from certain disaster. In his third year, he fought off 100 dementors all by himself. In his fourth year, he fought Lord Voldemort once again and won despite the fact that his fellow student, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the Dark Lord."

Jacquel sighed and thought of the good times that she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. Now he was dead. Harry was never coming back. But another question presented itself to her: _who was going to take care of Hedwig, Harry's beloved owl_? Surely she couldn't use her to send a message home to the Dursleys; Vernon would shoot her on the spot. And there was no other owl they would dare use at all.

Dumbledore concluded with these words, "But now he is gone, and yet he taught us one thing: while we all may come from different worlds and have different views about magic, we all have the same heart. And so, we dedicate this evening to a man who gave his life for the good of the wizarding world."

Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Gryffindor colors of Red and Yellow. But the hangings were black and a somber dinner followed Dumbledore's speech.

During that time, no one talked; and Malfoy didn't taunt the group at all. But he did say to Jacquel, "You're gonna pay for all the trouble you caused for my family." Jacquel gasped and stared at Ron. He grew angry. Hermione didn't respond at all.

Later that night, the kids met in the Gryffindor Common Room. Jacquel said, "I can't believe Harry's gone."

"I know," said Ron.

"Why did he have to leave us? It's not fair!" Neville began to cry.

"I wonder what will happen to us since Harry's gone and Lord Voldemort could be out there, ready to terrorize the Wizarding world," said Hermione.

Unknown to them, Sean Michael Black and the Black Knights quickly surprised the Dark Lord and killed many Death Eaters in the battle that followed. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Fenrir Greyback were the only Death Eaters who had escaped unscathed. Sean fought the Dark Lord and killed him, but he was severely injured and soon died of his injuries. The Wizarding world celebrated that victory but mourned for the death of its true hero, who would not give up until he had accomplished his goal of killing the Dark Lord.

Sean's funeral was held at his birthplace of Edinburgh, Scotland. As scores of people (both wizards and muggles) went to say their farewells to a brave young man who refused to put up with any wickedness, the students at Hogwarts were once again called to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore gave out another speech:

"Once again, we must mourn the death of yet another great wizard. Sean Michael Rowes was a brave young man who gave up his life so that we can live in a world that is free from fear of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had slain him just before his own death and so we must honor Sean's memory and his fierce determination to rid the world of a terrible evil."

Very soon, the hangings in the Great Hall changed to the Slytherin colors of Silver and Green. Most of the Slytherins were very somber; most of them had lost fathers in the Battle of Riddle Manor, also refered to the Knights as _Sean's End_. Sean's children Adair, Lidie, and Seamus were inconsolable. Even Sean's father Seamus cried out in pain upon finding out about his only son's death.

And as the wizarding world celebrated/mourned the deaths of three wizards, Harry and Sirius found themselves with Jacob Black in what was called La Push Reservation, where the Quileute Nation was based. Billy Black, Jacob's father, gasped as he saw the two wizards. Many of the werewolves stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

Billy said to them, "What are your names?"

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Sirius Black," said Sirius.

Billy eyed him suspiciously before saying, "How on earth did you end up here?"

"If it weren't for your son," said Sirius, "you would have found our remains and never knew the answer."

"I see," said Billy. "Anyway, you must come inside for it will rain soon."

As Harry walked into the Black house, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next in his new life in Washington...

That's all for now! Next week, Dumbledore is accused of Harry's murder by Mrs. Dursley and Harry settles down in La Push.

* * *

And so ends another chapter; but then again, Harry's adventures in Washington have just begun.

Now that Harry and Sirius have reached La Push, it's time for them to meet the next few people who will change their lives forever, namely the Cullens and Bella Swan (but not until Chapter 5!).  
And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!


	5. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_," in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. At this point, Harry is in La Push, Washington while Petunia finds out about Harry's death and blames Dumbledore.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with an angry Molly Weasley yelling at Dumbledore because of Harry's death and Sirius and Harry are settling into their new lives in La Push. But there was another woman who would like to have Dumbledore's head on a silver platter. Her name was Petunia Dursley.

Petunia was quite angry when she discovered that her nephew Harry was dead from a mysterious letter that was sent just minutes earlier. She immediately jumped into her car and stormed down to #12 and yelled at the old man, "Your stupidity killed my nephew!"

"I thought you didn't care for Harry," said Remus, who came towards them. "In fact, that's all I ever heard."

Petunia said, "That is a lie! I did care about the boy. It was HIM who did not!"

Dumbledore said, "If you would just listen to me for a moment..."

SLAP! "I'm done listening to you, old man!" Petunia snapped as she slapped him. "My sister is dead, my nephew is dead, and it's all your fault! You have hurt me and insulted me and took away everything I loved. Why have you done that?"

"_You_ never should have left Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"***THAT*** old excuse won't work on me this time, you stupid old man," Petunia snapped. "In fact, I'm accusing ***YOU*** of killing my nephew!"

And with that, she stormed out the door and returned home. When she returned to #4, Vernon said to her, "What happened, Pet?"

"That ruthless old man has murdered Harry!" Petunia said. "I'm going to call him out for what he is, a murderer."

"I see," said Vernon. "And if he is a murderer, then we should inform the police immediately."

"And say what to them? That an old man has murdered our nephew? Hardly! They'll throw me in the nuthouse for that!" said Petunia. Vernon nodded in horror; wizards had maintained a very high level of secrecy for many years and any poor muggle who did find out about wizards had their memory erased. And muggles tended to send anyone claiming to have seen wizardry to a mental hospital. And that would certainly be Petunia's fate if she reported Dumbledore to the authorities.

Someone lurked into the room and said, "Do you wish to take down Dumbledore?"

"Who are you?" the woman gasped in fright.

"I am a Knight, and we have been planning to get rid of Dumbledore for quite some time now," said the Knight. "Come with us and all your questions will be answered."

Petunia stared at the Knight for a long time. She had no choice but to go with him. But little did she know that the moment she and Vernon went with the Knight, their own fates were sealed...

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, school had ended and the kids were on their way home. But first, there was a small memorial for Harry held by the Order of the Phoenix. Many of the students and teachers cried. But not Jacquel. She was very angry at Dumbledore and she wanted to get revenge. Revenge not for just Harry's death, but revenge for her own life as well. No one made her play the role of the "_helpless and hated little doll_" and got away with it!

Little did she know that she would soon get her wish. And when she did, she would experience an change in her own life that no one saw coming...

* * *

At La Push, Harry seemed to enjoy his new life. The wolves seemed to warm up to their new and mysterious resident. Harry and Sirius both agreed that until further notice, they would not use their names or talk about their pasts.

Jacob seemed to be friendly but some of the girls were quite persistent. Harry politely told everyone that he came from London, England, and no more was to be said.

Well, here's what happened during the summer at La Push...

After nearly 3 days of staying in La Push, Harry grew bored and restless. He and Sirius dared not ventured back into the woods, not since that incident with the bear being fresh in their minds. But Jacob was having none of that at all.

On the night of the fourth day of their stay, Jacob walked into his sister's old bedroom and found Harry sitting on the bed staring into space. Sirius had gone out to see the beach earlier and Billy was also out, leaving Harry by himself with Jacob.

Jacob said, "You have been in La Push for four days and have not left your room."

"And why not?" said Harry. For the last four days, it had been just him and Sirius, who settled into the rooms that once belonged to Jacob's sisters before they moved. Both had agreed that it was not a good idea to answer too many questions regarding their pasts or how they even got into the woods in the first place.

"Are you telling me that you would rather waste a good night indoors rather than see this whole place?" Jacob snapped. Harry nodded. Jacob picked him up and carried him to the garage. He then said, "Well, at least you're out of the house."

"I don't know," said Harry with a strange look on his face.

"You have to come to the beach sometime," said Jacob. "We can't have you here by yourself while your uncle goes out." It had taken a good while to persuade Sirius to go out; he seemed to stare out the window, hoping that no Ministry officials would come after him. But there were no wizards there.

"Hey Jacob, who's the new guy?" another young boy with long hair came out. _What's with these boys and their long hair_, Harry wondered to himself. The boy looked at Harry and said, "Is this another lost paleface that you picked up? Not that we're against them and all, but who is he?"

"I found him and his uncle; they were lost in the woods and a bear nearly ate them," said Jacob.

The other boy said, "They were hiking, weren't they?"

"Embry," the third boy said.

"Ok you two," said Jacob. "We're here to get him out the house." To Harry, he said, "That's Embry Call and Quil Ataera."

"Ok," Harry said cautiously as the two other boys smiled at him.

"We've been told you came here," said Quil. "My grandfather would like to see you."

"Yeah," said Embry. "Old Quil is like the eldest guy in our village, living proof that werewolves once walked the earth."

"Embry," Quil snapped.

"Seriously," said Embry. "Do you even know how old he is? He's lived long enough to have seen the wars and such. We haven't even seen crap."

"And you say I never see anything," Harry said.

"Now you will," Embry said as he loaded Harry onto the back of his motorbike. The other boys got onto their motorbikes and took off in the direction of Quil's house.

Harry frowned as he stepped off the motorbike and walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. _Petunia would never get away with living here_, he thought as he took in his surroundings. It's a tiny room, but quite silvery and moonlit. The walls are haphazardly painted in deep amethyst, broken up by tattered, dark green curtains on the windows. An old man was sitting at the head of a table. "I brought him here, Grandpa," said Quil.

"Oh did you now?" the old man said. He took a closer look at Harry and said, "I hear you are the boy who arrived from nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Harry wondered.

"Last week, I had a vision of a young boy arriving here from a strange place, a place you can't find on any map," said Old Quil. "This boy who came from nowhere will ultimately set a course for the future of our nation."

Harry frowned; he had grown to hate visions and prophecies since the days that he had been in Hogwarts. He was upset that it had been his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, but now he was facing an old man who said he was the boy from his vision.

"I was told you would arrive," said Old Quil, "and your arrival could mean two things: one, our nation shall go undisturbed and you are to simply live among us, as al the other lost palefaces have done; but the second is that there will be a time of great danger and you would be a force to unite us all."

Harry said, "Not to disrespect you or anything, but I think you have the wrong person. I am not who you think I am."

"Do you doubt my grandfather?" Quil gasped in horor.

"He would do wise and keep silent," said an older boy who walked into the room. To Harry, he said, "My name is Sam Uley and I'm the leader of the wolf pack." He looked Harry over and said, "And Old Quil is never wrong. You have arrived from nowhere, and here you will stay."

Harry could say nothing else as three other boys walked in. They and Sam had cut their hair short and they had some strange tattoo on their right shoulder. One of the boys said, "My name is Paul Whitfield and this is Jared Cotton."

"And the rather annoying little guy is Seth Clearwater," Sam said, pointing to a young boy who was standing among them. Seth grasped my hand said said, "You're in luck, kid. Everyone has heard about how you faced that huge bear all by yourself..."

"What about me?" Jacob said.

"That's irrelevant to the story," said Seth.

Jacob wrestled Seth to the ground as Sam explained that in times of danger, the Quileute men would assume the form of a wolf and fight off the danger. The danger he never exactly mentioned.

The other boys managed to separate Jacob and Seth, who said, "You must meet my parents."

"Mine too," said Embry.

"You will meet all our parents," said Paul.

"He will," said Sam as he escorted me out of the house. To the old man, he said, "We will make his presence known at the bonfire."

"Indeed," said Old Quil with a smile on his face as I left.

Later that week, there was a huge bonfire, where many Indians gathered to celebrate the middle of the summer. Sirius and I sat there, knowing that this would soon be our new lives. There were many other people there, most of them had been hikers or campers who had gotten lost in the woods surrounding La Push and never returned to their homes. I had met many of the Quileutes who came to the party, all of them asking me hard questions about life in England in general. I had to be careful to avoid anything having to do with the wizarding world.

During the midst of the party, Billy came over to me and said, "The town of Forks is just a few miles away. We shall be going there tomorrow."

Forks; what a strange name for such a tiny town. At my guess, there would be no fewer than 7,500 people living there. But Forks is where I would experience something quite unusual...and have a chance encounter with vampires.

But there is more to this story, as vampires will be showing up soon and one of them will fall in love with Harry...

* * *

That's all for this week! Next time, Harry will meet the Cullens and Bella Swan when the Blacks and Sirius go to Forks. (_The next few chapters will focus primarily on Harry and will be told from his POV_)

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!


	6. Chapter 5

Ok, let's see what the damage is here:

This story has 13 story alerts, 4 favorites, 3 C2's and 7 reviews?

Well, I know what the people like and I like to say THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO EITHER REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR LISTS!

Now, we must press forward...

* * *

Here is the fifth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. Now they're on their way to Forks.

Now, we see Harry about to meet Bella Swan for the first time. And it's in his POV.

* * *

Chapter 5 Of Something Wicked This Way Comes

_We last left off with an angry Petunia accusing Dumbledore of murder in the death of her nephew, Harry, an angry Jacquel planning revenge, and Harry and Sirius settling down in La Push._

_You are all about to hear from Harry how he meets a vampire and falls in love with him._

I sat in the car with Sirius staring out the window watching the rain pour down as the car moved forward. I mean, how did this all happen? Why am I here? What was I thinking to jump behind that veil?

Suddenly, Sirius frowned as he showed me the newspaper. I grew to hate the Daily Prophet since that Rita Skeeter (why didn't they fire that b*tch?) wrote that lie about me and Hermione going out. And then things got worse when they said that Voldemort's return was a huge lie. WHICH IT WASN'T!

Anyway, I leaned over to read the article. the headline read **HARRY POTTER DEAD AT 15**! I frowned as I saw that headline; how could they say I'm dead? I read on: _Sadly, we must inform you that Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was found dead along with his godfather, notorious mass murderer (I snorted at those evil words) Sirius Black, in a park not too far from Harry's hometown of Little Whinging. it was said that both the boy wonder (did they have to call me that?) and his godfather were both killed in a great and terrible fight between the Order of the Phoenix (led by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore) and the Death Eaters (led by the Dark Lord Voldemort) in the Ministry of Magic. But somehow, in a related incident, a mysterious group of knights came along and finished off the dark lord himself and rounded up scores of Death Eaters as well._

_But as we pull our jaws off the ground, we can only ask ourselves Why did your young hero have to die? Why couldn't the Order of the Phoenix kill Lord Voldemort? Who were those mysterious knights? Who is their leader? We must find them and thank them for saving us from the nightmare that was Lord Voldemort._

_But for now we must mourn for our lost hero and wonder what might have been. Would he have married Hermione Granger? Would he have become a famous quidditch player? Sadly, we may never truly know the answers to these questions._

I then turned to Sirius and said to him, "Do you believe this crap?"

He said, "How dare they write such lies as this! Those mysterious knights who finished off the Dark Lord? They're the real heroes. Not you, Harry. They're just using your name to sell the paper."

"And the people are eating it all up like it's candy," I said in turn. I then said, "Well, since we are dead, I don't suppose we've got a back-up plan on names and stuff, or do we?"

"Not exactly," said Sirius. He looked at Billy and Jacob and said, "Well, I suppose I ***could*** pass as a cousin of the Black family, but we still haven't figured out who you're going to be just yet. Potter isn't an American name, it's an English name and I seriously doubt if there are any Potters living in America."

I was about to respond when I heard a voice saying, "Billy, is that you out there?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "We're coming in!" We all then got out the car and into the pouring rain. I could have sworn that there were a pair of eyes watching me. They came from behind a bush. Anyway, we walk inside the house, where Billy was talking to another man. I could tell that he must have known the man for quite some time now.

"Harry," said Billy, "this is Police Chief Charlie Swan." I cringed a little. A police chief was the LAST thing I needed to see. Suppose he would hand me over to Dumbledore or arrest me for running away or something like that.

"You don't have to worry," said Charlie, "I'm not going to arrest you or anything like that." Somehow, that failed to make me feel better. Suddenly a young girl came rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't hear the doorbell," she said. "I was in the shower."

"That's ok, Bella," said Billy. "I'd like you to meet someone." My heart sank even further as I looked at Bella. "This is Charlie's daughter, Bella Swan."

Right now, I felt like running out the house and possibly back to England. Who was I kidding? I can't pull this off! I'm a wizard, not a normal human boy for crying out loud!

"And you are?" Bella's voice brought me back to earth. "Harry Jameson." Ok, where was my mind at? Jameson? I wish I were more original like Jacquel. She'd come up with a false identity in a heartbeat.

"It's very nice to have you here, Mr. Jameson," said Chief Swan. "We have so many young people leaving Forks and going to Port Angeles or Seattle. There's nothing very interesting happening here, I suppose. But all the same it's good to have you here."

Sirius smiled at me and said, "I couldn't have done better myself. James was my best friend and your father. If only he were here with us..."

He walked off and spoke with Billy and Chief Swan, leaving Jacob, Bella, and me by ourselves. We all sat in the kitchen and ate sandwiches while I continued to stare out the window. Those same eyes stared back at me.

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Bella.

"Harry, are you all right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said. But deep down inside, I knew I was not OK. Not as far as those mysterious eyes were concerned. When I looked back at the bushes, the eyes were gone, but there was a message. The message said we will meet soon, dear one.

That's all for now! Next time, Harry will see the school and have an encounter with a Cullen.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but for Harry, this begins his life in Forks and it will be the central focus of the story. It will be out on FanFiction Fridays the following Friday!

Next chapter will see Harry at the school where he will be attending and a Cullen meeting will take place. Another chapter is coming out on Wednesday.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!


	7. Chapter 6

1,842 hits, 21 story alerts, 8 favorites, 6 C2's and 9 reviews later, this story has really became popular. So let's keep this going!

* * *

Here is the sixth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. They're in Forks with Bella Swan and her father, Charlie.

Now, we see Harry about to meet Edward Cullen for the first time. No, this isn't going to be love-at-first-sight. Rather, our Harry has a few things happen to him and Edward comes to rescue him.

* * *

Chapter 6 Of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with a nervous Harry meeting the Swan family and introducing himself as Harry Jameson.

_But deep down inside, I knew I was not OK. Not as far as those mysterious eyes were concerned. When I looked back at the bushes, the eyes were gone, but there was a message. The message said **we will meet soon, dear one**._

Bella, Jacob, and I sat in Bella's room. Or rather, it was Bella and Jacob who were chatting and I who was sitting by the window watching the rain pour in sheets. _What am I doing_ I thought to myself. _I can't possibly be here. There is no way I have anything in common with those two._ Maybe that's because I spent the last 5 years of my life as a wizard.

Or let's take another look at this: every summer when I get home from Hogwarts and go to that evil place called #4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia often keep me inside and not let me go out. And even then, I couldn't tell the other kids about Hogwarts or magic or the wizarding world, for they would look at me funny.

However you put it, I was not about to talk to two people I didn't even know about myself at all. That was, until Bella said, "Do you want to see the school?"

"Yeah," I said, for I was more than willing to get out of the house and two, what school did she go to anyway?

We all climbed into her car and Bella drove us around for a bit. Her father had been right; there was not much to do in the tiny town of Forks. Not since the logging industry collapsed several years ago, that was.

Anyway, we reached Forks High School, as it was called, and standing by the sign was a strange young man. The boy had eyes as red as blood and his skin was paler than dear Jacquel's had ever been. "Hello, Edward," Bella said, addressing the boy. He smiled at her and said, "You have returned from that dreadfully awful sunny place, have you not?"

"Yes," said Bella. "Orlando is nice, but I don't like staying there for too long."

"I see," said the boy. "And yes, I see you, wolfling, but enough of that. Who's your little friend?"

"His name is Harry Jameson," said Jacob, "as if that's any of your business."

Edward smiled and clasped my hand. "It's good to meet you, Harry Jameson," he said. I could only stare at him as he led me to a set of cars that were parked nearby. Several others came out and they all stared at me. Bella said, "Harry, these are Edward's siblings Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen. Guys, this is Harry Jameson. He just moved here with his uncle from London..."

"Texas?" the girl named Rosalie asked.

"No, England," I said sternly. Seeing everyone looking at me kind of strange, I said, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." In all actuality, I did imagine the Order of the Phoenix standing where the Cullens, Bella, and Jacob were standing right now. I shook my head and said, "I'm very sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I won't ever do it again. I promise."

But even then I knew that I would have some unresolved issues to deal before my unexpected new life in Forks could fully begin.

That's all for now! Next time, Harry will begin high school and more elements of his past life will come out.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but for Harry, he'll have to deal with his past, which is coming out and wreaking some serious havoc.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry will be attending high school, which (to him) is even more of an adventure than he thought. Another chapter is coming out soon!

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the seventh chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. They're in Forks with Bella Swan and her father, Charlie. Harry has met the Cullens and saw the high school where he'll be attending.

Now, we see Harry getting ready for high school, which is more or less a nightmare (_especially if you've been a wizard and you never even saw the inside of a high school because you were at Hogwarts the whole time_!).

UPDATE: On Sunday, Feb 22, login had a serious glitch, meaning that I wasn't able to give you this chapter or post any new chapters for two whole days, which really made me mad! I don't know if any of you had that problem, but I most certainly did! But for now, I'll try to get up as much of the story as I can, seeing that the glitch caused anger, pain, and serious headaches. That's all I can say on this matter.

* * *

Chapter 7 Of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with a super shy Harry meeting the Cullens, especially Edward, who takes a bit of a liking to him.

Two weeks later, Sirius and I were in our apartment getting me ready for school. During that time, my 16th birthday had came and passed and instead of that new Mini Cooper Jacquel was going to get me, I now owned a 1970's Camaro. My birthday was a bit different from the one I wished to have. It would have been Mrs. Weasley making more food than my stomach could hold, the twins and their pranks, and basically being with Ron, Hermione, and Jacquel.

But instead, all I got was a night at a kind of boorish dark restaurant with Bella, Jacob, Sirius, Billy, Charlie, and the Cullens. Not that I didn't mind, because it helped take my mind off of things. Among my other birthday gifts were 3 new wardrobes from Alice (who was just ashamed of my old, poor clothes), a CD player from Bella and some CD's to go along with them, and from dear Sirius, a locket with a picture of my parents, James and Lily Potter. It was the locket that made me sadder than ever and reminded me of who I missed.

But now it was September and I was standing in my room all dressed up and ready for school. I had grown up so much that instead of my 5"3 frame, I was now 5"9 and looking much better to boot. I wasn't as thin as I once was; the good food I ate (and Charlie made me eat more than I was accustomed to eating) and clean air and no more Dursley-related chores did wonders for me than Jacquel's horrible eating habits and chasing after two small children did for her.

"Harry?" I heard Sirius call me. "You need to hurry up. No need for you to be late on your first day of school."

School, I thought to myself as I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door. On the way to school, however, I saw scores of new cars zipping by and was glad I didn't get the Mini Cooper; otherwise they'd slam into me like it was bumper cars or something like that. (and btw, when I was younger, Uncle Vernon lost his lunch and blamed Aunt Petunia after I smashed him one too many times during a round of bumper cars at the carnival)

Anyway, we reached Forks High School, and I hopped out of the car. Sirius smiled and said, "I'll pick you up, ok?" I nodded and waved goodbye. Bella noticed me and said, "C'mon Harry, classes are being scheduled and you need to get only the best ones." Jacob smiled and said, "Don't get the lousy classes, they'll do you no good."

"Yes," said Bella. "The lamer the class title, the lousier it becomes. Now let's go."

We walked into the main hall and to the secretary's office, where several lines of students were in front of the desks. Everyone was quickly snatching up their class schedules and heading to the library to get their textbooks. Bella was chatting with several people she knew and Jacob was already talking to one of the teachers, so I was all by myself once again. Not that it didn't hurt; I was mostly used to it by now.

"Jameson?" the secretary called my name. I quickly approached the desk and took my schedule. It read:

_Forks High School  
Term: 1996-1997  
Jameson, Harry S. (Don't know what the S. stands for yet)  
_

_1st period: Algebra 8:00-8:55 a.m. Mrs. Hurston Room 401  
2nd period: English 9:00-9:55 a.m. Mr. Jones Room 228  
3rd period: Yearbook 10:00-11:55 a.m. Mrs. Javensen Room 508  
Lunch: 12:00-12:55 p.m.  
4th period: Biology 1:00-1:55 p.m. Mr. Michaels Room 341  
5th period: Gym 2:00-2:55 p.m. Mr. John GYM building  
6th period Theater 3:00-3:45 p.m. Mrs. Watersmith THEATER building_

As I read over my schedule, I frowned. Most high schools end around 3 pm, but how and why it ends around 4 I'll never know. Even Hogwarts stopped having classes at 3 pm. I was just taking another look at my schedule when Bella said, "Harry, it's almost 8:00 and time for class."

I frowned and went to the library. After getting my textbooks, I headed off to my first class of the day. Little did I know that being outside of the muggle world for nearly 5 years would cause me soo much trouble…

That's all for now! Next time, Harry deals with being a normal teenager, much to his chagrin, and someone who knows him will make an appearance.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but for Harry, he must try to get through high school without a single magical incident; not that it won't happen, but yeah.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry will let us know how his first day of high school went and stuff like that. Another chapter is coming out soon!

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!


	9. Chapter 8

As of right now, this story has gotten 6,849 story hits, 71 story alerts, 30 story favorites, 18 C2's and 41 reviews. Let's all give ourselves a great big hand!

(cue applause)

But this story is far from over. Yes, far from it. We will be seeing many more adventures with Harry in Forks among the Cullens before this story ends! (and who knows how and when this story is going to end!)

* * *

Here is the eighth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_," in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. They're in Forks with Bella Swan and her father, Charlie. Harry has met the Cullens and saw the high school where he'll be attending. Harry has gotten his schedule and is on his way to classes.

Now, we see Harry about to go to his first day of classes. That will take a lot of self-control not to do magic or even be recognized by several cousins of a friend he left behind…

* * *

Chapter 8 Of Something Wicked This Way Comes

_We last left off with Harry, who has just enrolled at Forks High School._

_After getting my textbooks, I headed off to my first class of the day. Little did I know that being outside of the muggle world for nearly 5 years would cause me so much trouble…_

When I walked into my first class of the day (which was algebra), Mrs. Hurston said to me, "Mr. Jameson, if you had 3 apples and 4 oranges and you gave away 5 fruit to your friend, how many apples and oranges do you have left?"

I froze. I knew that question from before in arithemancy (and I was horrible at it) and I knew that only Hermione could get that answer right. I then said, "If you gave away 1 apple and 4 oranges, then you'd have enough for a fruit salad."

Everyone stared at me. The teacher said, "Well, that's a very good way of putting it, Mr. Jameson. How did you know my friend was making a fruit salad?"

"I didn't," I said as I took my seat. The person sitting next to me said in a low voice, "I remember you. You're my cousin Stacey's friend, right?"

"Mustafa?" I gasped.

"I thought you were dead!" cried Mustafa Morgan. I could not believe a word this guy was saying. "I heard that Professor What's-His-Name killed you!"

"Really?" I cried out.

"It was all over the news!" Lance Kalligan said as he stared at me. "Jonas and Margaret were crying and stuff. You gave us all a good fright!"

"I did, or did I?" I smiled.

"Yes you did," said Lance. "You and your shenanigans had everyone in an uproar! You should have seen my dad's face when he heard the name "_Dumbledore_". He looked like he was going to kill that old man!"

"Mr. Jameson and Mr. Kalligan, I think algebra is more important than gossip," said Mrs. Hurston. "Same thing goes for you, Mr. Morgan." We all nodded and quickly got to work, as the rest of the class had an unexpected pop quiz, one I would surely fail.

In the corner of my eye, Rosalie Hale was watching me from across the room. I had come to believe that she didn't like me.

Well, that's how it went in algebra. In English, however, I had to answer some tough questions from Nicola (Nikki) Williardson and her brother Tyrola (Ty) about why I just suddenly dropped off the face of the planet. Well, it all went like this:

Nikki said, "I seem to remember you for some reason."

"That's because we met in another story," I said.

"I knew it!" said Ty. "You must be Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, but then the English teacher (Mr. Jones) said, "We should be focusing our attention on _Jane Eyre_ instead of other subjects."

"What's to focus on her for?" I cried out. "To me, Jane Eyre is nothing more than a pushover. I'd like to slap her across her face for withstanding all that abuse from her relatives!"

"You're not the first person to say that, Mr. Jameson," said Mr. Jones. "In fact, most of the girls in this room say that Jane is not a very strong character. I personally like Catherine Earnshaw, she's tougher than most women of her time."

"Way to go, Harry," said Nikki. "I couldn't have said that better myself."

"Of course," I said. In the corner of the classroom, I saw Alice Cullen staring at me.

During 3rd period, I was stuck chatting with Ernest and Yancey Kalligan as the teacher (Mrs. Javensen) explained that this was not only a Yearbook class, but we would be studying current events as well. And you'll never guess the first thing they're studying...ME! _Why are they studying me? Me out of all the people in the world? Wasn't my supposed death supposed to stay out of the muggle news?_

"Apparently not, Hare," said Ernest as we were both writing down our thoughts about the story. "Not with all the fighting that's happened in London and too many people noticing the attacks and stuff like that."

Yancey seconded him by saying, "And since many people just happen to have wizards and witches in their families, they're bound to find out anyway."

"Yeah, but what of my relatives?" I said in a low whisper. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, I don't know," said Ernest, "but whatever's going to happen to them won't be very good."

In the corner of the classroom, I could see Emmett Cullen staring at me. I mean _why on earth are these guys staring at me for_?

Lunch was a different matter, for me, Mustafa, Lance, Ernest, Yancey, Ty, Nikki, and Marcia all sat together at a table in the corner of the room, where all laid into me. The chat went like this:

**Mustafa**: You do realize that everyone thinks you're dead, right, Harry?

**Me**: Yeah, but you guys need to be careful of what you call me.

**Lance**: Why?

**Me**: I can't have everyone knowing who I really am.

**Nikki**: I hope you got some kind of story that people can believe.

At this, I slapped myself in the head. How could I have forgotten that? What was I thinking? Sure I called myself Harry Jameson, but what kind of story was I going to make up to go along with my new persona? Marcia said, "Don't worry too much about it, Harry. It'll come to you soon enough."

And then Bella showed up and said, "You never told me that you knew these people, Harry."

"Oh didn't he?" said Yancey.

I said, "Yeah, I did. They were my cousin back when I used to live in Florida."

"You lived in Florida?" Bella cried out.

"He means _New York_," said Mustafa. "And yes, we are sort of his cousins."

"Interesting," said Alice as she approached us. She then said, "So you have seen New York?"

"Of course I have," I said, "and I even know all the words to the song they sing about New York."

(And in the spirit of everything weird in my universe, I shall put the lyrics to the song here: (And Harry and the gang all sing)

_Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today__  
I want to be a part of it - New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it - New York, New York_

__

I wanna wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap

These little town blues, are melting away  
Ill make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
If I can make it there, Ill make it anywhere  
Its up to you - New York, New York

New York, New York  
I want to wake up in a city, that never sleeps  
And find I'm a number one - top of the list, king of the hill  
A number one

These little town blues, are melting away  
I'm gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York  
And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere

It up to you - New York New York

_New York_

This song was sang by the great Frank Sinatra (1915-1998))

Well, after that little show, it was time for me to head to biology class. The teacher (Mr. Michaels) said, "Well, living in the city that never sleeps isn't going to do much good on your psyche, now isn't it, Mr. Jameson?"

"Well," I said, "but the people who live there are used to it."

"Indeed we are," said Marcia, "but here there's nothing to do and I can barely go to sleep since I'm used to the life in New York. And plus, it's too quiet here!"

"Very good example about how moving from a big city to a small town can affect one's body and mind," said Mr. Michaels.

As he continued his lecture, I turned around behind me and saw Edward staring at me. This time, his eyes were some sort of bluish-greenish color. Why was that guy spying on me? Seriously, why are his siblings spying on me? I mean, come on! Sure, I'm the new kid, but that doesn't mean they can spy on me whenever they want!

At gym, the coach (Mr. John) said, "I'm here to whip you lot into some serious shape! It's a shame that the cities have gyms for its people and we're way out here in the boonies with next to nothing to keep us in shape!"

I said, "but isn't life out here supposed to be better?"

"You'd think that Mr. Jameson," said Mr. John, "but even then the farmers and the field workers seem to be in better shape than those who live in the cities. That's an old worn out stereotype that's going to end today! We're going to just as fit as those farmers, if not fitter!"

I rolled my eyes towards the back and saw Jasper Hale staring at me. I'm starting to get annoyed at these kids staring at me.

By the time my final class (Theater) began, the teacher (Mrs. Watersmith) said, "We only have 45 minutes, so we must get straight to work. Now, we'll be doing a play called _The Wiz_ in October and every one of you must participate in it!"

I frowned, knowing that I have never even heard of the _Wiz_, but I knew what the _Wizard of Oz_ was about. It had once been Aunt Petunia's favorite books until she gave up on magic and shoved the book into the cupboard. And I ended up finding the book and reading it, but never saying a word to her about it.

The teacher continued, "And unless someone wants to object, I suggest you all sign up for a role in this play."

Immediately, the entire class whipped out their pens and began scribbling on a piece of paper that was posted on a clipboard. As Jacob and I went to sign our names, I looked around, hoping that there were no Cullens or Hales to spy on me. Apparently, none of them had this class with me, so I could rest a bit easier. But the Kalligans, Willardsons, and Mustafa Morgan didn't have this class with me either, just Jacob.

I quickly signed my name and rejoined Jacob. He said, "You're sure you want to be in the chorus?"

"Well, I can't dance or act or sing, and one of my best friends can do all three perfectly," I said.

"But what was that song-and-dance thing you did at lunch today?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, ***that***?" I said. "Well, that was just a one-time deal. It won't happen again."

"You think so, Mr. Jameson?" said Mrs. Watersmith. "I have half a mind to place you in the lead instead of just a chorus member. How does playing the Tin Man sound?"

"Sounds ok, I guess," I said. No need for me to turn down her offer and hurt her feelings.

Jacob said, "Well, Harry, seems like you made a name for yourself today."

"Like how?" I cried out. We were walking to Bella's truck, where she was waiting for us. She had gotten the good classes.

Bella said, "Yeah, Harry, you seemed to have adjusted to being here, even though you said you were homeschooled your whole life. How did you get along without interacting with other children while growing up?"

"I didn't," I said.

We then all climbed into the truck and Bella took off, this time, heading in another direction, to where a huge (or not-so-huge) apartment building was. That would be my new home.

That's all for now! Next time, Harry tries to fit in at his new school (with many disasters, of course!) and Sirius deals with raising a child for the first time.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but for Harry, he now needs to try not to use magic as much as he wants to and get through high school. But luckily, he has Bella, Jacob, the Cullens, and Mustafa, Ernest, Yancey, Lance, Marcia, Nikki, and Ty to help him out.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry will attempt to fit in by adopting a new personality that isn't going to be popular with his friends back home.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!

* * *

UPDATE: And another thing: if you liked this story and you want to talk to me about it, then why don't you head on over to my forum (**My Harry Potter Fanfiction Stories**) and discuss it under the subject

**Discuss Something Wicked This Way Comes**.

Address: http:/www. / topic / 49972 / 13111196 / 1 / (hint, just take out the spaces and paste in your address bar)


	10. Chapter 9

Now that we've gotten into the story, we're going to start throwing in some issues for Harry to resolve. One of them is going to be how he can hide his true self in the presence of a bunch of people who don't even know that he's actually a wizard named Harry Potter.

(_cue dramatic music_)

But this story is far from over. Yes, far from it. We will be seeing many more adventures with Harry in Forks among the Cullens before this story ends! (_and who knows how and when this story is going to end_!)

* * *

Here is the ninth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_," in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. They're in Forks with Bella Swan and her father, Charlie. Harry met the Cullens and saw the high school where he'll be attending. Harry got his schedule and went to his classes, where he accidentally met up with several cousins of his friend Stacey Morgan, who he had left behind when he went to Forks.

Now, we see Harry trying to attempt to build his new life (_with the help of Alice Cullen, no doubt_!).

* * *

Chapter 9 Of Something Wicked This Way Comes

_We last left off with Harry, who enrolled at Forks High School and survived his first day of class._

When I got home, (_Sirius and I had moved into the apartment during the summer_), he said, "Did everything go ok at school?"

"Yeah," I said, frowning and heading off to what would be my room. I hadn't had time to fix it up and now it seemed kind of blank to me, not that I never had anything to put on my walls, when I lived with the Dursleys. All the hangings I ever knew had come before they brought the house, so I knew that Uncle Vernon must have ripped off someone just to get it.

I then sat on my new bed and tried to go through my day. I couldn't believe that I had barely messed up my first day of high school, and that Ron, Hermione, and Jacquel weren't even there to help me out. I was now totally and completely on my own.

Sirius said, "Harry? Are you ok?" he walked into my room and sat beside me. I was afraid of revealing how I really felt about high school. I was afraid that he would see me…cry.

And so I began crying. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" I cried as loud as I dared. Sirius stared at me and said, "You can't do what?"

"THIS!" I cried again. "I DON'T BELONG IN HIGH SCHOOL, I BELONG IN HOGWARTS!" I was really crying now. "IN HIGH SCHOOL, YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC OR BE A JERK TO SNAPE OR EVEN PLAY QUIDDITCH! YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO ALL THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS, EVEN IF THEY WANT TO BOTHER YOU AND ASK YOU QUESTIONS THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR, AND YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THEM! I HATE HIGH SCHOOL AND I WISH I NEVER WENT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Now I really began crying. All Sirius could do was pat me on the back and try to tell me that things would be all right; but I knew that deep down inside, things would never be ok between us because we were in the wrong place, a place we didn't even belong in, and I was trying to be someone I was not.

Just then, we both heard a knock at the front door. It was Alice Cullen. She had apparently followed me home in her car and probably overheard everything. She said, "I couldn't help but notice that Harry is quite upset."

I stared at her and said, "You must have overheard me, right?"

"That I did," said Alice. "I bet the reason why you're unhappy is because you're trying to be who you are and you're out of your element." She stared at me and said, "Which means you're going to need to get a makeover."

"What do you mean you have to give him a makeover?" Sirius cried out. "He's just fine the way he is!"

"No he's not," said Alice, "and anyone who has to resort to singing _New York New York_ at lunch is crying out for help. And help is what he's getting, whether you like it or not."

"So where are we going?" I croaked, for crying had all but destroyed my voice.

"Port Angeles," said Alice as she seized me and rushed to her car, Sirius barely being able to keep up. We all got into her car and she drove off.

Port Angeles was much bigger than Forks, with Forks being a rather small community and Port Angeles having the stuff that a big city was made of. Alice kept chatting while I was frowning and Sirius complained about his current situation. That was, until we pulled up at the mall and she told us that we were going shopping.

"Shopping?" Sirius cried out. "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No," said Alice. "It's time your nephew learned the finer points of living instead of constantly putting himself in danger all the time without thinking of himself."

"You know about that?" I cried out. "What? Is that why you guys have been spying on me all day?"

"We've been watching you, Harry Jameson," said Alice. "Of course we've seen how you are. But now it's time for a new Harry Jameson to come out of his shell. And to make that happen, we go to the beauty salon!"

And then she dragged us both to the salon, where a wizard sat in his booth, magically cleaning the hairs of the last person whose hair he had cut. I said to Sirius, "Doesn't he know he's not supposed to be doing magic in the presence of muggles?"

"I heard that," the guy said. He said, "Alice! Haven't seen you in a while! How are you?"

"Ok, perhaps," said Alice. "High school is a real bitch and those who think it's not need to have their eyes checked." She stared at me and said, "And this is Harry Jameson, who is in dire need of a makeover."

"I see," said Michael, "that he does need a makeover." To me, he said, "Take a seat."

I said, "Why were you doing magic? A wizard like you should know better than to do magic in the muggle world!"

Sirius agreed with me, saying, "You know you could get in serious trouble if you are caught doing magic."

"What are you two talking about?" said Michael. He looked at us and said, "Oh don't worry, this is the United States of America! Our government made sure that we can do magic without interference and about 5 decades ago, the Ministry of Magic has decreed that we wizards are allowed to practice magic in the muggle world, and with the Civil Rights movement of the 1960's, we can freely do magic."

"Wow," Sirius said. "I stand corrected."

I sat in the chair and Michael asked, "What would you like me to do with your hair?"

"He wants the works," said Alice. "A hair cut and dye."

"You're dyeing his hair?" Sirius cried out.

"Well, lots of kids cut and dye their hair," said Alice. "Don't get so excited."

"When we're done with him," said Michael, "you won't be able to recognize him at all!" He quickly washed my hair and asked Alice, "Which dye does he want?"

"Give him the bronze," said Alice.

"What? A _bronze_?" I cried out.

"Yes," said Alice. "You're going bronze. Now pipe down and let him color your hair."

When he got through with my hair, it seemed to be tossed worse than when my hair was natural and my hair was even browner than before. Alice squealed, "I LOVE IT!"

Sirius frowned. "I hate it."

I said, "I don't even know who I am."

"My work here is done," said Michael.

Alice paid him and then dragged me to several clothing stores, where she forced me into several "_goth_" outfits and stuff like that. Also, she made me get several fake piercings, leather, chains, and even a guitar. I swore when Alice said she was going to destroy my old personality, she really meant it!

Anyway, when we finally got home from our trip to the mall, Alice did over my entire room while Sirius and I attempted to come up with a story to explain why I was in Forks. After a long evening of homework and me reluctantly talking about my classes, I retired to my room. But of course Alice just HAD to put posters of emo bands and whatnot all over my walls and all my bed sheets and blankets had to be black. I don't think I got a good night's sleep at all that night.

The next day, I went to school, with Sirius saying, "And if you run into any problems, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Ok," I said and walked into the school. Immediately, everyone turned and stared at me. Marcia screamed and Nikki said, "Harry, what the hell happened to you?"

"Alice gave me a makeover," I said as she nodded her head.

"But why?" cried Marcia. "I liked you better the way you were yesterday."

In all my classes, I sat in my seat and said nothing. Mustafa, Lance, Ernest, Yancey, and Ty were worried about me. And at lunch, Alice had forbade me to sit with them because she had said when I asked her, "They're a bad influence on you and you need to forget your old life and the people who live in it." I felt upset at her words, but I knew she was right; if I wanted to be taken seriously as Harry Jameson, I'd have to destroy everything that made me Harry Potter.

I twirled my new wand during gym class until the coach asked if I wanted to carry the baton at the Halloween parade. "No," I said, thinking that it was just a stupid joke, but he insisted, saying that "We gotta get the boys involved in cheerleading because people tend to think that cheerleading is for girls and that the girl cheerleaders are nothing but a bunch of whores! That is not true; all our girls are good girls. But for you, Mr. Jameson, we need you to prove that boys too can be cheerleaders!" I had no choice but to agree with him and join the cheerleading squad.

When theater class came up, Mrs. Watersmith said, "Ok team, let's get straight to work; we've got the play to do for the Halloween festival and it's time for us to be getting the scripts and practicing!"

At once people quickly grabbed scripts and began reading away. Jacob and I sat in the back of the room, with him saying, "I can't believe Alice would get to you like that."

"Really?" I cried out.

"_Really_ really," Jacob said in turn. "I mean, she tried to do the same thing to me last year. It's like she thinks you a doll and she wants to dress you up all day long."

"I see," I said. "Well, perhaps my new disguise is maybe for the better, since everyone now seems to have forgotten about the disastrous rendition of _New York New York_ that I did yesterday."

"They always forget the first day of school," said Jacob. "After one day, everything goes back to normal. I never wanted to come here, but my father insisted that I did, so here I am."

On our way home, Bella said, "Harry, you seemed to have developed a new personality overnight."

Jacob said, "Well, Harry apparently has abandoned his showman stunt and replaced with something far more disturbing."

"Like _Boy, Interrupted_," Bella said.

"_*Really_*!" I cried out. "Seriously, guys, if I don't know you any better, I'd say you remind me of…"

But I didn't get to say it because Sirius said to me, "Harry, I met some new neighbors! They'd like to invite us over for dinner!"

I smiled and waved goodbye to Bella and Jacob, but I couldn't help but wonder if they were like Ron and Hermione. Or more like a reformed Ron and Hermione for that matter.

That's all for now! Next time, Harry's adventures take a backseat to the issues surrounding the Order of the Phoenix, Jacquel, the Knights, and Petunia Dursley.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but for Harry, he has a new personality but who knows how long that's supposed to last. Also, he'll make some new friends but Bella, Jacob, the Cullens, and Mustafa, Ernest, Yancey, Lance, Marcia, Nikki, and Ty will be with him. Or Alice has sequentially pushed Mustafa, Ernest, Yancey, Lance, Marcia, Nikki, and Ty aside, saying that they could be a bad influence on the person who Harry is going to become.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Dumbledore will be answering to Petunia's accusations of murder while Jacquel discovers a hidden part of her past and the Knights prepare to get revenge for their leader's death.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!

* * *

UPDATE: And another thing: if you liked this story and you want to talk to me about it, then why don't you head on over to my forum (**My Harry Potter Fanfiction Stories**) and discuss it under the subject

**Discuss Something Wicked This Way Comes**.

web address: http:/www. / topic / 49972 / 13111196 / 1 / (hint, just take out the spaces and paste in your address bar)


	11. Chapter 10

Now that we've established the fact that Harry is now living in Forks, Washington and attending high school there, we'd like to see what's been going on with everyone he left behind, like all his friends and the Order of the Phoenix and how they are coping with life without Harry.

Unfortunately, you won't get to see too much of Jacquel, Ron, or Hermione in this story, unless it's in flashbacks or I'm nice enough to switch from Forks to Hogwarts.

But this story is far from over. Yes, far from it. We will be seeing many more adventures with Harry in Forks among the Cullens before this story ends! (_and who knows how and when this story is going to end_!)

* * *

Here is the tenth chapter of my new story, "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_," in which Harry Potter throws himself into the veil after witnessing Sirius's death and they both end up in Washington. Later, they meet Jacob Black and go with him to La Push. They're in Forks with Bella Swan and her father, Charlie. Harry met the Cullens and saw the high school where he'll be attending. Harry got his schedule and went to his classes, where he accidentally met up with several cousins of his friend Stacey Morgan, who he had left behind when he went to Forks. And in the last chapter, Harry gets a strange new makeover by Alice as well as an attitude adjustment.

Now, we see the others trying to go on with their lives after Harry's *cough, AHEM* "_death_."

* * *

Chapter 10 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Back in a school called Hogwarts, a young girl named Jacquel was sitting in her desk quietly doing homework. She, Ron, and Hermione were the new Golden Trio with Harry's departure and her reluctant takeover of the 3rd post in the group. Also, no one had told the 16-year-old witch that 6th year students would be given homework the way most muggle children would be forced to eat their vegetables.

One day, all three of them were sitting outside, having apparently gotten a much needed break from the incessant homework (to Hermione's disgust) and needing to just get away from the school for a while. Ron picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and read about the latest news, which consisted of a supermodel's surprising engagement, Minister Scrimgeour's newest regulation, and of course another gossip piece about Jacquel Romanov.

Hermione said, "Why don't they just find your father and bring this to an end?"

Jacquel said, "They love a good story. And with several famous wizards all claiming to be my father and I bet none of them knew my mother at all. What is the world coming to?"

Ron said, "It's because people are trying to get over losing Harry and now they're switching over to you because you're next to royalty in the muggle world."

"Well, that's true," said Jacquel. "But I haven't gotten much of a chance to ask anyone about it, though."

"Why would you need to?" said Hermione. "People have written books about the Romanov family for years."

And while that was happening, Professor McGonagall was speaking to Professor Dumbledore. She said, "I've gotten another message. It says, _why don't you end this nonsense and reveal who Jacquel's father is! I'm sure you would know who her father is? Or are you her father_?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "And what will they do if I actually was her father?"

"I'm glad you're not," said McGonagall, "or I would tear you apart for not raising her and sending her to live with her filthy cousin and Amber would never forgive you for allowing her sister to grow up in such a horrible way."

Unfortunately for them, Professor Snape was listening to them on the other side of the door. He grew angry at that horrible prospect of Jacquel actually being Dumbledore's daughter and he had to end that charade now or else things would continue going haywire. He said to Amber, who was standing with him, "You don't suppose you know who the father of Dear Jacquelyn is, or do you?"

"Well," said Amber, "I do know the name of her sister, Saphira Lupin."

"And where did you hear that name?" Willamaerha Thristal said.

"Someone told me that Irene Romanov managed to have a second child just before her death," said Amber. "But I didn't believe him. He was a very good liar."

"And what if it's true?" said McGonagall. "or what if that father of yours is the father of both girls?"

"I say we question him now and end this here," said Snape.

Also, Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time crying. Mr. Weasley stopped tinkering with muggle things. The entire Order of the Phoenix seemed to die a little since Harry and Sirius died, meaning they had all slipped into depression. Even the usually stone-faced Kingsley Shackelbolt seemed to look a bit sad as well. But the person who suffered the most was Remus Lupin himself. He could not believe that Sirius was gone and the only Marauder left was himself. Not to mention the filthy little rat named Peter Pettigrew.

So one day, Lupin went to confront Pettigrew. He walked in on the smaller wizard in a café and pointed his wand at his throat. "Ok, Peter," said Lupin, "we're gonna have a nice little chat."

Pettigrew freaked out and tried to escape, but Lupin zapped him. The people who gathered in the café watched the confrontation with undisguised interest. "So, Peter," said Lupin, "you've got some explaining to do. I know you had something to do with the deaths of James and Lily Potter, didn't you?"

"You don't know anything, Remus," said Pettigrew.

"Peter Pettigrew," Lupin snapped. "Do not make a fool out of me! Now I know you betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort!"

"No I didn't," said Pettigrew. "Dumbledore killed them! He even killed Shannon when she went to tell James about what Dumbledore did!"

"And what did Dumbledore do?" Lupin asked curiously.

"He's the father of Jacquelyn and Saphira," said Pettigrew. "He raped Irene twice and that's how the girls were conceived!" Lupin grew angry. _So_ _that was what had happened to Irene Romanov_, he thought to himself. "But why?" he asked.

"Plain and simple, that guy was a pedophile," said Pettigrew. "I mean, he was in love with the girl's mother and she spurned him and married Irene's father. Then he'd thought he'd get revenge by first kidnapping Irene right after her fiancé dumped her and broke her heart. But he didn't stop there; he'd tortured Irene until Jacquelyn was born and then again when Saphira followed."

Kingsley overheard Pettigrew and said, "are you trying to tell me that it was Dumbledore who caused all this trouble?"

"None other," said Pettigrew. "Then James and Shannon found out about it and they went to confront Dumbledore, and he killed them. He killed tham and claimed that it was Lord Voldemort even though he wasn't even near Godric's Hallow when it happened. He even gave Harry that scar!"

"Then explain how HE came back and wreaked havoc?" cried Moody.

"Sean killed him," said Pettigrew, "but he didn't die. Sean promised the next time they meet, he'd kill him. And he did."

And as for the Knights, they too were having a hard time dealing with their leader's death. That was, until Gladys came into the room shouting, "You'll never guess what I found out!"

"What did you find out?" said Xavier.

"It was all Dumbledore's fault!" cried Gladys. "He started this whole wizarding war and the _Boy-Who-Lived_ nonsense!"

"You're kidding!" cried Solomon. "How?"

"It was all a trick," said Gladys. "I overheard Peter Pettigrew today and he said that Dumbledore orchestrated the whole wizarding war just so he can take over the world." Gasps followed this strange revelation. "And now, there's a rumor that far from being a good wizard, he murdered Irene and fathered her two daughters!"

"I think I'm going to throw up now," said Jadis. And she ran to the bathroom to do just that.

Just then, Richard came back with Vernon and Petunia. He said, "I've got two people who want to take down Dumbledore in payment for their nephew's death."

Gladys looked at them and said, "Oh hell no way, Richard. Take them back to where you got them from!"

"Why not?" said Brock. "They want retribution for their nephew's death."

"I don't think so," said Gladys. "I can see right through his uncle. They never loved Harry; they just treated him like sh*t."

"So what now?" said Solomon. "Our leader's dead, there's chaos in the world, Dumbledore has gone bad, what do we do now?"

"You also forgot to mention that the Death Eaters are going haywire because Sean took down their leader," said Mobley.

"So what do we do with them?" said Jadis. "Oh, I know! I'm just going to have a word with them, that's all! Petunia has some explain to do. Richard, you can just bring them into the coldest room in the place and lock the door."

And with that, Richard reluctantly dragged Vernon and Petunia to the dungeons, with Vernon sputtering and Petunia gasping in horror as they were locked in a room. Richard said, "Sorry, it's all protocol. We can't let child abusers join our group."

"You think we abused Harry?" Petunia cried out.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Richard. "And also, my father will be demanding answers from you as well. So prepare yourselves."

And while that was happening, Jacquel and the others were walking back to the school when McGonagall said, "I need to have a word with you, Jacquelyn."

"Whatever for?" Jacquel asked as the older witch took her into another room. Ron and Hermione stood by the door. McGonagall said, "I know Dumbledore's been keeping secrets from you about your family."

"Yeah, I know he's been hiding stuff from me," said Jacquel. "No big surprises there."

"Understandable,' said the old witch. She sighted and said, "I wish it didn't have to come to this."

"Come to what?" Jacquel cried out.

"I know you've been asking about your father for several years now," said McGonagall. "and it upsets me to tell you that yes, your father has been alive the whole time we all believed he was dead; not that your father is the kind of person you'd expect to have as your father at all."

"Meaning," Jacquel cried out.

"You and Professor Dumbledore haven't exactly gotten along since you first came to Hogwarts and unfortunately you seem to have a legitimate reason to hate him," said McGonagall.

"What?" cried Ron. "You're telling me Jacquel hates Dumbledore? But why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Hermione cried out. "Professor Dumbledore is Jacquel's father!"

With that revelation, Snape grew angry and stormed off to the headmaster's office. He didn't care that this guy was about to become his future father-in-law and was the grandfather of his baby daughter. He was going to kill the old man.

"Hello, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No, I do not care for a lemon drop!" Snape snapped as he pushed the whole jar of candy onto the floor. "I know that you're Jacquelyn's father. I know what you did to her mother. She doesn't have her mother and now everyone in Hogwarts will know why!"

Albus Dumbledore was doomed. He should have known that Severus Snape was going to find out what he had done sooner or later. It galled him to know that the man sitting before him would cause the deaths of both Lily and Shannon, not to mention James and Irene and so many others.

"Severus Snape, you will control your anger immediately or else!" Dumbledore snapped.

"Or else what?" Amber snapped as she stood behind her father. Dumbledore grew frightened as he stared at his daughter. "I have half a mind to kill you, and half a mind to turn you over to the authorities."

"Amber," Dumbledore began, but it was too late. Aurors had arrived, having been alerted by the clever Willamaerha Thristal. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Kingsley Shackelbolt, "you are being arrested for the murders of Irene Romanov, James and Lily Potter, Shannon Snape, and several others whose names we cannot mention right now. And this time, you cannot escape from us."

"Kingsley?" Dumbledore cried out. "But why?"

"Because Peter told us everything," said Alastor Moody. "I cannot believe my old friend here caused the death of Irene Romanov, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and very loyal to our cause."

"She was a Romanov!" Dumbledore. "A child of the monster known as Paul Romanov! He destroyed his entire family! He had no right to even exist and all, let alone conceive Irene in the first place! And when I had discovered who Irene's father was in her 6th year here at Hogwarts, I sought to make her life miserable and stop her from creating the next generation of Romanovs unless she renounced her ties to the Romanov family and bound herself to a more decent family…"

"Such as _yours_?" said Snape.

"I rather she'd bind herself to a family that showed goodness and kindness rather than a family that allowed a demon like Paul to even exist," said Dumbledore, "like the Potter family. James would have been a brother to her and his parents would have become her parents…"

"And Isabella would have been your wife and the mother of your children," Kingsley finished for him. To the Aurors, he said, "Apprehend him!"

Before Dumbledore knew what was happening, several spells were aimed at him, rendering him helpless. But Amber's next words would crush him more than any spell, jinx, hex, or curse would. "And if that's the man my father became, then I want nothing to do with him," she snapped. She then took baby Cygnus and left.

"Amber, no, please!" Dumbledore cried out. "Don't leave your father behind!" But Amber was finished with him. She was about to leave Hogwarts and never return.

Willamaerha said, "I thought you were good. I thought you were nice. But underneath all that kindness was a monster who destroys people based on who their fathers were." Tears sprang down her face as she left. But the greatest damage was yet to occur when Dumbledore had to face the daughter he conceived and cruelly mistreated.

Jacquel approached Dumbledore. She was angry, upset, and very sad at the same time. Her address to her father would be talked about for a very long time at Hogwarts. "So this is the kind of family that I got, right? A family based on hate and pain and anger instead of love. This cannot be true and I will not accept it as true." To Dumbledore, she said, "I always knew you were a wicked old man, and now with everything I was told, I know this to be true." Tears streamed down her face. "But for my grandmother, I will spare your pathetic life though I should kill you. But I don't think you should ever be allowed to touch magic again."

She then reached with her hand and touched the old man's head. Everyone watched as all the magic in his body was sucked away, leaving just an empty shell that wore decorated robes and dead blue eyes that stared into the green eyes of the witch who took his life away from him.

"What have you done to me, Jacquelyn?" he cried out in anger and pain.

"I made it so you'll never hurt or threaten anyone else ever again," said Jacquel. "But where to put you so you won't harm anyone else?"

The rest of the Order was very upset. They decided that it was best that Jacquel left Hogwarts for a while. Also, the story got out and many people in the wizarding world were very angry. Some called for Dumbledore's death. Others called for Hogwarts to be shut down completely. But Remus Lupin was even angrier at the fact that Irene was taken from her daughters and she never got the chance to see either of them grow up.

But then again, Lupin smiled, for he knew he was the true father of Jacquelyn and Saphira. But he would let Dumbledore have his victory. And as soon as he was not watching, Lupin would return to snatch both his victory and his daughters from the evil old man.

But in a little town called Forks, Washington, Harry Jameson was eating dinner when that story broke out all over the news. Shock, anger, and grief flooded him when he realized that the wizard who truly ruind his life was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was now the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

That's all for now! Next time, we go back to Forks and see how Harry's doing and his reactions to everything that happened to Jacquel. Plus, several new characters are coming to shake things up quite a bit!

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but as for Jacquel, she doesn't even know that her true father is just in the shadows (_yes, this plot was inspired by _**Brisingr**_, when Eragon discovers who his father really is, and we all know who he is_!) and when that happens, it's going to be shocking!

Plus, I might put an interval in the story, and they'll be dealing with Jacquel, the Knights, Petunia, and everyone else, who's dealing with Dumbledore's crimes against the wizarding world and the Romanov family.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, it's back to Forks because Harry will make some new friends and school will progress quickly. I'm also going to begin the story about how he and Edward eventually hooked up.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this idea or not!

* * *

UPDATE: And another thing: if you liked this story and you want to talk to me about it, then why don't you head on over to my forum (**My Harry Potter Fanfiction Stories**) and discuss it under the subject

**Discuss Something Wicked This Way Comes**.

web address: http:/www. / topic / 49972 / 13111196 / 1 / (hint, just take out the spaces and paste in your address bar)


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, we now go back to Forks, Washington, where Harry (Jameson) Potter is living with his godfather Sirius Black and is attending Forks High School as a real high schooler. So far, there have been no magical-related incidents, but sometimes, things of that nature happen.

Now the story (which is moving very slowly) will be picking up speed, as Harry continues to go through his life in Forks. And the romance with Edward Cullen will begin.

* * *

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

* * *

Chapter 11 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_But in a little town called Forks, Washington, Harry Jameson was eating dinner when that story broke out all over the news. Shock, anger, and grief flooded him when he realized that the wizard who truly ruined his life was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was now the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._

Here's how he reacted to this whole thing:

When I went to school the next day, all I could hear was, _"Hey did you hear about that old man in London?"_

_"Yeah. He claims to be the guy who fathered that Jacquel Romanov and another girl."_

_"I heard he raped her mother."_

_"Eeeewwwww!"_

_"I feel bad for that girl. Think of what she has to go through."_

_"That old man is a pedo."_

_"And he messed up that boy's life. Looks like he did the right thing by running away."_

At that last remark, I found myself saying, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh didn't you hear?" said a girl. "Some guy called Dumbledore was arrested in London last night."

"Really?" I cried out. "What he'd do?"

"He did just all kinds of unbelievable crap," said a guy who was in my English class. "That guy is seriously messed up."

"Yeah," agreed another boy. "He needs to see Dr. Phil."

I frowned and went on to class. But all I could think of was poor Jacquel and what she was dealing with. Dumbledore is her father? no, that canNOT be true! I just can't understand why such a guy like him would mistreat poor Jacquel, let alone father her! It was against nature! I mean, why on earth would Jacquel actually WANT to even BE related to that monster?

All day I fought with that nagging question of how and why on earth nobody stopped Dumbledore from murdering Irene Romanov, let alone my parents and Stacey's mother when Emmett said to me at lunch, "Harry, you seem to have a question biting at your lips. Why?"

"I don't know, Emmett," I said to him. "I don't understand why there has to be evil in the world. Right now, Jacquel has to go through something she shouldn't have to go through and I'm not there to help her." Emmett gave a start at that, but said nothing. I then continued, "Why did he have to do something like that, and then send his daughter-his own daughter-to live with a horrible relative?"

"He has no heart," Alice said, "and those who have no ounce of kindness in their hearts are the ones who must suffer and die. But as for her, may she somehow find the courage to leave her evil father and find her own family."

That stayed with me all day, so I had a hard time thinking about homework or the play. And when I got home, I went to talk to Sirius about Jacquel.

"You didn't know about Jacquel?" I asked.

"I did, and so did your father," said Sirius. "We all did. But Irene was not happy at all with the thought of conceiving Jacquel at all and she certainly didn't want her daughter to grow up with a horrible man as her father. But such is life, Harry, that we have to have horrible family members who just ruin our lives. I remember how my mother was and stuff."

"And Julia didn't get along with her," I said.

"Neither did her sisters," said Sirius. "And even Bellatrix was quite insane at that. Anyway, don't worry too much about dear Jacquelyn, for she is a strong girl and she has faced worst situations. She'll get through this, trust me."

Jacquel was an unusually strong girl, with her situation of being forced away from her adoptive family at age 7, sent to live with her cruel cousin Nichollo, adopting her young cousins Pam and Chutney, and then being forced to go to Hogwarts. But she wasn't without her defiance, such as rebelling against her unwanted life by running away constantly, often to Harry's house.

But now she was sitting in a room in #12 Grimmauld place under very heavy protection from the recently dissolved order of the phoenix, wondering if the chaos of her life would end and she could go back to her former life.

Keeping the thought of Jacquel in my head, I went off to school the next day and barely went through my classes. I spoke to no one, not even Alice at lunchtime. And at night I stayed glued to the news (the Americans called it CNN) and watched carefully for any news about Jacquel Romanov and what the news about her father was doing to her.

After 2 weeks, I was standing by Bella's truck, having parked my car some feet away and chatting with Jacob. As soon as Bella joined us, we all walked towards the school.

When I reached algebra, to my surprise Mustafa and lance weren't there. Neither were Marcia, Yancey, Ernest, Ty, and Nikki. "Where did they all go?" I thought to myself.

"Didn't they tell you?" said Alice. I saw the smirk on her face, as if this was her doing. "They moved away suddenly."

"Where?" I cried out.

"To Atlanta," Alice smiled. "I convince some fathers that it would be better if they moved south and found kids for their children to relate to. I'm sorry, Harry."

At that, I couldn't believe my eyes. Mustafa and the others were gone! Now who was going to take care of me? I knew very few people in forks and Bella wasn't in any of my classes. "You'll get some new friends soon," said Alice. But that brought no comfort to me at all.

All day I was in a daze. I even skipped lunch and sat on the steps, watching some of the boys play basketball. But I was in no mood to join them. I just couldn't believe that my final link to being Harry potter was gone forever and there was no way of me ever getting it back.

By the end of the day, I stood by Bella's truck and frowned, wondering what to do next when I came up with an idea. I was just about to think about it when I heard an "are you all right, Harry?"

I turned around and there was Edward Cullen smiling at me. Did he know about Mustafa and the others moving? He said, "Harry, I'm sorry about your friends leaving, but such is life sometimes. In life we must leave our past behind and embrace our future. You have nothing left to lose and everything to gain by starting over. You'll still have us."

"I wish I could believe you, but I can't," I said. I knew I was about to cry.

"Do you want to go on a drive with me someplace?" Edward offered. I tensed, thinking that Sirius would worry if I stayed out too late; someone could snatch me and forced me to go back to England, where I would have to face Dumbledore and I didn't want to do that at all.

"As long as I'm home by 8:00 P.M.," I said cautiously, hoping that I wouldn't refuse him or hurt his feelings.

"Very well," he said. "Let us drive in the woods and enjoy a moment before your uncle worries about you; you are not well and I fear for your health." I swallowed and nodded, thinking to myself maybe I could use a break from my sad and rather depressing life, be it for a moment. But I never knew that that moment would lead me down a path to a dangerous and deadly love affair with Edward Cullen.

That's all for now! Next time, we see Harry go on an impromptu date with Edward and the appearence of several new characters, some who are connected to Jacquel in shocking ways.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but Harry's romance with Edward is just beginning and that will cause him to question himself.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry's first (impromptu) date with Edward, another family of vampires, and several other people show up.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!

* * *

UPDATE: And another thing: if you liked this story and you want to talk to me about it, then why don't you head on over to my forum (**My Harry Potter Fanfiction Stories**) and discuss it under the subject

**Discuss Something Wicked This Way Comes**.

web address: http:/www. / topic / 49972 / 13111196 / 1 / (hint, just take out the spaces and paste in your address bar)


	13. Chapter 12

We're going to be in Forks with Harry for a very long time, so anything having to do with Jacquel or the others will have to be in either flashbacks or in the story _Left Behind_.

So anyway, let the romance between Harry and Edward begin!

* * *

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

* * *

Chapter 12 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_But I never knew that that moment would lead me down a path to a dangerous and deadly love affair with Edward Cullen..._

Here's how the whole thing went down:

The moment I stepped into Edward's car, it was like stepping away from the earth and into some kind of alternative reality. Because that's what I did. But the whole thing nearly blew up in my face when Edward said, "Why not we walk about in the woods?"

The woods. I was forbidden to even set foot into the Forbidden Forest. But I did so on a number of occasions, whether it was to search for hurt or dead unicorns, look for spiders, and even escape from a werewolf. I had been in the the Forbidden Forest so many times; I thought I could handle this.

But I couldn't.

Edward took my hand and we walked about a certain ways until we reached a huge tree. Edward sat down and said, "Talk to me."

"I have nothing to say," I said.

"But your heart says otherwise," said Edward. "So, what is bothering you, Harry?"

I could say nothing else, but think of everything that's been on my mind as of late: Jacquel's revelations, Mustafa's leaving. My disastrous makeover. Even showing up at Forks unannounced and coming here. I thought of everyone I left behind, including Jacquel. _What the hell have I done_ I thought to myself. _Why have I done this? What can I do to make sure I don't screw my life even more than it already is_?

Edward said, "Harry, you're not going to get any better unless you tell me what's wrong with you."

"I can't," I squeaked. I just refused to tell him who I really was. I was not going to tell him that I was Harry Potter.

He smiled and said, "You are unhappy and lonely. Perhaps you must let go of the things that bother you lest they harm you." I stared at him and thought _maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to let go of myself. But should I?_

I knew what I had to do. I let go of everything: _my birth; my early life; my parents' deaths; my living with the Dursleys; going to Howarts; meeting Jacquel, Ron, and Hermione; my adventures in the school; meeting Sirius for the very first time; the TriWizard Tournament; meeting the Order of the Phoenix; Umbridge's reign of terror; the DA; the fight in the Department of Mysteries; watching Sirius fall when Bellatrix zapped him; and me dashing in after him_.

Oh God, I knew I had to purge myself before it sapped my health even further. So I let go.

Edward said to me, "Feel better?"

I nodded. I had to do it. Letting go of Jacquel was like the hardest thing ever, since we had been friends for a very long time. But that too had to end. Just like my friendships with Ron, Hermione, Stacey, and the other kids I had come to know over the years had to end.

But that didn't mean I was without tears, as tears fell down my face. "You are unhappy," Edward said. "You had to let go of everything, didn't you?"

"Yes," I cried.

"It'll be as if that part of your life never happened," said Edward. "And the sooner you stop thinking about it, the better."

I nodded and sat beside him, watching as nature passed us by. I had no idea I missed seeing the world for what it is; it's a good place once you think about it. But I never had time to appreciate nature, as that evil bastard of a man forced me to fight his battles for him while...

Ok, I needed to stop right there.

At 8:00 P.M., I found myself at home eating dinner. Sirius looked at me and said, "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes," I said. "I've never been better."

"Good," said Sirius. He didn't realize that I had just cut away a huge chunk of my entire life. But now we had the chance to start over and become the family we needed to become.

I soon tackled my homework (_which seemed a lot easier since letting go of the past_) and then slipped into bed.

10:00 P.M.

11:00 P.M.

12:00 A.M.

1:00 A.M.

2:00 A.M.

3:00 A.M.

4:00 A.M.

5:00 A.M.

5:30 A.M.

I had spent a rather sleepless night just thinking about where I would go from here. Sure I was in Forks, but I wasn't living there; I was just existing. I said to myself, "It's time for me to get out and live. I'm not Harry Potter anymore and I need to stop being him." I rose from bed and looked in the mirror. "Harry Potter is dead. Harry Jameson is here."

The moment I parked my car at the school parking lot, people seemed to notice me. I said nothing to them as Jacob showed up and said, "You look a bit pale."

"I couldn't sleep last night," I said.

"Stupid bloodsucker," Jacob grumbled, not knowing that I had overheard him.

But then Bella came to join us, saying, "I heard what you said, Jacob."

"Really?" said Jacob. Just then, Emmett said, "Hey Harry, you wanna hang out with me? I can tell that the doggy's getting kind of mad."

"Watch it," said Jacob.

"Both of you!" Bella snapped in anger. But then an embarrassing squeal came from Alice. She cried out, "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Who's here?" Emmett cried out. Just then, a "hey Emmett!" rang out.

We turned around and saw a tall boy apporaching us. He was pale like the Cullens and had golden eyes just like they did. He said, "Emmett you idiot! Didn't you know we were coming?"

"Of course I knew, Joey," said Emmett. "But I'm sorry if the _London Times_ streatched itself to our little community."

"Oh, ***right***, about that old man," said Joey. "Well, I'm sorry if he's a jerk."

"Who are these guys?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know," she replied.

"More bloodsuckers," said Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"Do you have a death wish, Bells?"

"I think _you_ do, Jake!"

Sigh. Just like old times.

Anyway, Alice said, "Harry, I'd like you to meet Joseph Calvernstone, who is part of the wealthy Calvernstone family. Joey, this is Harry Jameson, who came here from England last summer."

Joey said, "Jameson? Hmmm, figures." He then said, "I'd like you to meet the rest of my family."

Soon several more people showed up. They too were pale with golden eyes. "You gotta be kidding me!" Jacob cried out. "What is this, Bloodsucker High?"

"SHUT UP, JACOB!" Bella screamed.

Joey said, "These are my siblings Kerry, Savannah, Lucas, Darren, the twins Mallory & Melody, the triplets Jesse, Joielle, & Joshua, Zephyr, Zotius, Virginia, Walter, Letitia, Marlene, and William."

Alice then said, "And this is Harry Jameson."

I nodded and said, "What's with Jacob?"

"Don't worry about him," said Emmett. "He's just shocked that the Calvernstones came late in the game." To that, Jacob said, "Excuse me?"

Bella sighed and said, "I apologize for my friend; he's just shocked that you all managed to show up."

"No worries, little Swan," said Lucas. "We have none to worry about at all."

"Except for a little one who was taken from us and she hasn't been seen since, or she'd be standing here with us," said Virginia.

"She?" I asked. "And what would her name be?"

"We were forbidden to mention her real name but we called her Rosebud, for she was a little rose that bloomed in our lives," said Kerry. "But alas, she was plucked from the rosebush she lived in by a greedy man and we never saw her again."

I thought to myself _Jacquel had been living in England since she was 7 years old. Was it possible that before she was 7 she may have had a family once and she didn't mention it any anyone_? I then said, "I'm so sorry; I do hope you'll find her again soon."

Within a few moments, it was off to class with me and when I walked into algebra, I saw five other students sitting where Mustafa and Lance once sat. The oldest of them said, "Hello, Harry Jameson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You know about me?" I cried out.

"We all do," said the boy. "My name's Ethan and these are my siblings Jennifer, Daniel, Maverick, and Rupert."

I nodded and saw Rosalie staring at us with her usual cold stare. "What's her deal?" Jennifer cried out.

"She's got issues," I said. "Don't let it get to you." But I spent all day trying to connect Jacquel's story to the story that Virginia and Kerry Calvernstone told me. Nothing seemed to make sense. I knew that Jacquel was born in Liverpool, England and was living in Bristol by the time she got her Hogwarts letter. But what perplexed me was the fact that there was a 7 year gap between Liverpool and Bristol. What happened to Jacquel during that time?

I knew I had put aside the past and swore never to think about her, but this was too good to pass up. I had to find out more about Jacquel's past and what made Jacob mention the word _bloodsucker_. What was a bloodsucker, anyway? Was he talking about vampires? If so, then were people in danger of becoming victims of vampires? And if not, then...there was no _if not _in my opinion; wizarding children were taught to believe that vampires were dangerous and evil creatures that sucked the blood of unsuspecting people. Some stories suggest that vampires were in alliances with many dark wizards and witches. And scores of muggle movies about vampires only helped to fuel that rumor.

Soon, school had ended and I had my answer. But before I could tell the Calvernstone children about it, Edward pulled me aside. Anger was written on his face. He looked at me and said, "Harry Jameson, we need to talk."

That's all for now! Next time, Harry will have a chat with Edward and discover that Jacquel had been adopted by the Calvernstone family.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but Harry's romance with Edward is just beginning and that will cause him to question himself.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry answers some very tough questions and asks some questions of his own.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	14. Chapter 13

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

* * *

Chapter 13 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Soon, school had ended and I had my answer. But before I could tell the Calvernstone children about it, Edward pulled me aside. Anger was written on his face. He looked at me and said, "Harry Jameson, we need to talk."_

Whatever happened to make Edward say that to Harry?:

I said to him, "All right then. What shall we talk about?"

"You know very well!" Edward snapped. He took me into his arms and ran into the woods. I think I lost my insides during the ride. When we got to the woods, Edward said, "What do you have to say to me?"

I said, "Jacob's got issues. He thinks he's attending Bloodsucker High. He thinks you guys are a bunch of stupid bloodsuckers."

SLAP! I winced in pain as Edward slapped me. I looked at him in surprise. "Harry Jameson," he said sternly. "You shouldn't be saying things such as this. Or do you want to know what I think of Jacob Black?"

"Like what?" I shot back.

"He's nothing more than a filthy little dog," Edward said, "and you can tell him that when you two next meet." He looked at the bright red spot on my cheek and said, "I know you've been questioning us and you'd like to know who we are."

"How do you know the Calvernstones?" I asked. That was my first question.

"They are Canadians who live in Vancouver," Edward said, not changing his angry expression. "They come here every year to attend high school."

"Every year?" I squeaked. "But don't most people attend high school for only 4 years?"

Edward gave me a hard look and said, "If you are a teenager, then yes, you must attend high school. They have been coming here since before I came here."

I said to him, "Ok, how long have you been attending this high school?"

"About several years." _Clue #1_.

"And you're about 15, 16..."

"17," Edward shot back.

"17," I repeated. "So you're 17 and in high school for several years. Why?"

"It's been years since I actually turned 17," said Edward. _Clue #2_.

"You must be one of those immortal people," I said, choosing my words carefully. I had picked up a book and read about the Immortal people, and how they can put on the guise of a young human and walk amongst humans.

Edward laughed at my assumption. I glared at him. "No," he said. "That story is little more than a fable." _Clue #3_.

I turned on him and said, "So what are you then? Your 17, attending high school for a number of years over the limit..."

Edward glared at me and said, "What are you going to say?"

I calmed down and lied. "Nothing. It's just crazy, that's all."

"Say it!" he snapped. "I want to hear you."

I knew what he was. Edward was a vampire! It all made sense now! "You're a vampire!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

"You're not afraid of me, aren't you?" Edward said. I shook my head. Jacquel said that it's never good to reveal that you are afraid, even if you are in a very frightening situation.

"You are foolish to think that you are not afraid of me," Edward snapped. I nodded my head in fear. He then said, "Come with me."

He took my hand and scrambled up the nearest tree. Not only did I lose my insides, but I think I lost all sense of reasoning. He reached the top and said, "Look out there, Harry. Do the trees question the sky? Do the animals question the trees?"

"No," I managed to say.

"Then do not question the longevity of a man," Edward replied in turn. I gasped. Here I am with a vampire in a tree. What would Jacquel say?

I then said, "I don't understand what's going on here..."

"There's no need to understand," said Edward. "Sometimes you have to take whatever life throws you. And life has certainly brought you here. For whatever reason, we'll never know."

"But what of your family?" I cried out. "Are they vampires too?"

"That's for another time," Edward said as he picked me up. "We must get you home, your uncle has prepared dinner and he awaits you." And quick as a flash, he took me back to the ground and rushed me home.

When I got home, Sirius said, "Harry, Bella told me that you disappeared and left everything behind."

I said, "There's vampires living in Forks!"

"Vampires?" Sirius gasped. "My goodness! We must be on our guard at all times. No telling if we're going to end up as their next meal."

After dinner and homework, I got around to telling Sirius about the Calvernstone family and how and why they were in Forks. Sirius said, "You mean that infamous coven has shown up here?"

"How did you know about them?" I cried out.

"Because Michael Calvernstone's father, Micah Calvernstone, was a vicious vampire who showed the wizarding world no mercy. He murdered scores of innocent wizards during the Grindelwald wars." My eyes were filled with horror. Sirius then said, "And not only that, he turned many innocent muggles, among them, his own son. He had hoped to create a vampire army to control the muggle world, but the Volturi had caught him and he was executed on Christmas Day in 1947."

"Whatever happened to the people he turned?" I asked again, now completely horrified.

"Most of them were captured and executed," said Sirius, "but Michael disappeared and no one has seen him since."

I then said, "He's still alive. He lives in Vancouver and raised a family. His children attend my school."

"Is that so?" Sirius cried out.

"The children claimed that there was another member of their family named Rosebud, but she disappeared and hasn't been seen since," I said.

"I see," said Sirius. "Anyway, I think you've heard enough. Good night."

Well, there went another sleepless night for me. I sat up and thought to myself _if Michael had his children, perhaps he had gotten married or something like that. And then to adopt a mysterious child nicknamed Rosebud and she disappeared when she was just 7 years old._..

It then occurred to me that I did not ask what year she disappeared in. All I knew was that Rosebud was adopted by the Calvernstone family and raised by them until her disappearance. But what date, though?

When my alarm went off at 5:30 A.M., I knew I had the answer. It was all clear to me. Jacquel said that she had grown up in Canada (though she never told me where) and with a family at that. Then it hit me: Jacquel had to be adopted by the Calvernstone family and then brought here when she was 7 years old!

But I wasn't about to reveal anything to the Calvernstone children or Edward just yet; I had some more research to do before my final results could come in. There was no way I was going to just forget Jacquel; not if there are some people claiming to be her family among the students in Forks High School. And then there was the manner of Edward being a vampire for me to deal with.

When I got to school, Jacob came and said, "I heard that Edward was a bit...testy yesterday."

I said, "Well, you insulted him, Jake. He doesn't take too well to insults."

"Too bad he has to be the bloodsucker," Jacob mocked.

I remembered how Edward reacted when he heard me say that terrible word. I then said, "Don't you think you should lay off Edward a bit?"

Jacob laughed. "Seriously, Harry! He's a jerk! Why don't you come hang out with me sometime, eh? Those bloodsuckers are complete jerks."

"See you at lunch," I said as I walked away and Bella showed up.

At lunchtime, Jacob steered me towards a table and said to me, "Look, Harry, Edward is a vampire. He sucks blood."

"Not from humans, apparently," I shot back.

"But still he is a bloodsucker," said Jacob, "and just because his father doesn't believe in drinking human blood doesn't make them all any better than they are...not."

I thought about what Edward had thought about Jacob being a filthy little dog, but instead of saying it, I waited until the urge to say it went away. Jacob said, "You had something to say, didn't you?"

"I'd rather not say it," I said. But then I did have the urge to head to the library. So I gathered up my things and made to leave the cafeteria.

But Alice saw me and she said, "Harry, you must be careful. Jacob means to be your friend, but even then that can go badly for the both of you." I nodded and then left for the library.

Luckily, I was able to find out some things about the Calvernstones in the archives. it turned out that they had been living in Vancouver, B.C. and attending Forks High School every four years since 1971. But the thing that hit me the hardest was a family picture that was taken on the night of some grand ball in Vancouver. There was Michael and his wife, Katryna, their children Joey, Kerry, Savannah, Lucas, Darren, the twins Mallory & Melody, the triplets Jesse, Joielle, & Joshua, Zephyr, Zotius, Virginia, Walter, Letitia, Marlene, and William. And then there was a small child sitting in Katryna's arms, and she had to be at least 3 or 4 years old. I looked a bit closer and there it was. A Rosebud charm that hung from the child's neck.

Needing more proof, I took out my wallet and pulled out a picture of Jacquel at the Yule Ball. There was the same rosebud charm necklace that was in the picture. I knew right away that that was dear Jacquel in that family picture. _But why didn't she tell me about her family? I could have kept that secret since I'm so good at lying about being abused at home and stuff like that. Why didn't Jacquel tell me?_

Jacob then said to me, "I see that those Calvernstones are nothing more than a bunch of stupid bloodsuckers."

"Watch it, Jacob," I said very sternly.

He then said, "Trust me, Harry. It's better for all of us if you didn't hang out with Edward."

I was going to talk to him anyway. And after school ended, Edward said, "I will be coming to your house today."

I gasped. Alice and her makeover had done nothing for me but drive away the only people I knew in Forks and bring *_cough_* "_vampires_" here. But then again, there was a part of me that was eager to know more about vampires and dispell some of hte rumors and myths surrounding them.

But somehow, that too would lead me into further danger...

That's all for now! Next time, Edward will visit Harry and tell him his life's story.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but the Harry/Edward romance shall begin and questions will crop up concerning Jacquel's past. But as for Jacquel herself, she won't be appearing much in this story, but another interlude will follow, which talks about her early life and secret past, which she has hidden from all her friends, including Harry.

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry and Edward are at Harry's house and an awkward moment will occur. SLASH, peoples! Also, Bella gets mad and tries to leave and Jacob tries to stop her.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	15. Chapter 14

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

* * *

Chapter 14 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

__

_And after school ended, Edward said, "I will be coming to your house today."_

_I gasped. Alice and her makeover had done nothing for me but drive away the only people I knew in Forks and bring *cough* "vampires" here. But then again, there was a part of me that was eager to know more about vampires and dispel some of the rumors and myths surrounding them._

So, what happened when Edward went over Harry's house?:

Without a response from me, Edward climbed into my car and drove off, telling Alice to drive his car home. Within a few minutes, we had pulled up at my house. We walked inside, but Sirius wasn't there. Instead he left a note:

_Harry, I've gone to Port Angeles to take care of a few things. I'll be back around 9 P.M. Sirius._

Edward said, "Very well. But we have something to talk about."

We went to my room and sat on the bed. I had secretly hoped that Sirius was buying me some bedsheets to replace those brought by Alice. I like her, but I really wished she didn't buy me all this stuff I'm never going to use. Except for the guitar.

I then said to Edward, "You still haven't told me your story."

"What is there to tell?" Edward said.

"Oh you know," I said, "like how you became a vampire and lived with Dr. Cullen and all that good stuff."

Edward stared at me like I had sprouted three extra heads. He then said, "It's not a pretty story."

"I'm kind of used to not pretty stories," I said. "Do tell."

"Very well" Edward said. I jumped up and poured ourselves something to drink; he would be talking for a good while.

Edward said, "I was once known as Edward Masen, and I lived in Chicago with my parents during the 1900's. Life was good." He showed me a picture of his family. They all looked happy. I immediately hated myself for failing to recall any happy moments with my own parents.

I then said to him, "But if life with your parents was so good, then why are you here with Dr. Cullen?"

Edward looked real sad as he said, "The Spanish Influenza Epidemic broke out at the same time World War 1 was drawing to a close. Millions of people died." I remembered Jacquel telling me a story about how her grandmother's entire family died and she was sent to stay with her grandparents. I could hardly believe that someone her grandmother's age was sitting next to me, alive and well at that.

"Among those who were sick was my own father," said Edward. "He had gone out and never returned. My mother was quite devastated to learn of his death. Soon after, both my mother and I fell ill."

"How sad," I said.

"It got worse," Edward said. "As my mother lay dying, she saw Dr. Cullen and begged him to save me. I too was just moments from the grave."

I gasped in horror. "You mean that..."

"Did she give him a choice," said Edward. "As she died, she told him to do whatever it took to save me. But alas, she had no idea that Dr. Cullen was a vampire."

"He bit you?" I cried out, horrified at the very thought that Dr. Cullen would do anything of the sort to Edward. To me, he seemed like a very nice guy.

Edward looked at me and said, "Yes. It did happen."

I said, "But I thought Dr. Cullen was better than that!"

"He is," said Edward. "Carlisle would never think of harming a human being, let alone biting them, unless they were near death and begging for help. Would he have ignored the pleas of a distraught mother who only wanted to see her son recover?"

I knew it couldn't make sense to me. But it did. It had to. I thought back to when I myself was a baby, when the Dark Lord attacked my family and killed them. My mother pleaded with the Dark Lord not to kill me, but to take her instead.

"You're very upset, aren't you?" Edward said. I nodded. I wished to God that my own parents hadn't died. But that would mean never meeting Edward Cullen or knowing about vampires.

"You are hiding something very sad," Edward then said. I nodded my head. He then said, "Tell me about it."

Now I had a dilemma: what was I going to say to Edward? I cannot just tell him that Lord Voldemort killed my family, it just wouldn't work. So I tried this: "Some evil person came into my house and killed my parents."

"And you," Edward replied in turn.

I said, "I was just a baby then."

"I see," said Edward. "You didn't have much time to get to know your family. You are distressed over their deaths."

"I am," I cried out. "And sometimes, I wished that they were still alive, that I had a family. Sirius is all I have left as a family. I just wish that..."

And with that, I could go no further. I immediately began crying. It was just too much for me to handle right now.

"Me too," Edward agreed as he threw his arms around me. For a long time, we shared a tearful moment which was filled with the pain of dead parents, lost childhoods, and tragic memories.

But then a very strange thing happened. And to this day, I'll never fully know the answer. But all I do know is that I curled up in Edward's arms and laid my head on his shoulder. He hugged me even tighter. But before we got too far, I heard a squeal, a scowl, and laughter in the doorway. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were in my house, all staring at me and Edward.

Edward was furious. Faster than he could say "_What the hell are you all doing here_" he and I pulled away, sending me bouncing off my bed and onto the floor.

"Edward?" cried Alice.

"He did NOT!" Rosalie snapped.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"Oh we saw you kissing Harry Jameson," said Jasper.

"Me?" Edward cried out. "I did NOT!"

"Don't deny it, Ed," said Alice. "We saw you."

"We know you're in love with him," said Emmett.

"And I'm telling Bella," Rosalie shot back.

Alice screamed and the others pounced on her, with Edward saying if Bella found out, he'd get very angry. I stood there, watching the whole thing when Sirius wakled in.

He said, "Well, well, well, looks like the gang's all here and guess what? I don't like gangs!"

Rosalie said, "You got that off of _Artemis Fowl_, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Sirius said. "Well, anyway, I've picked up something to eat. You mind staying for dinner?"

"We really don't eat," said Jasper, "but thanks for asking."

"Oh, but I insist," said Sirius.

And being careful to not let any of the food get on my homework, I sat there looking at the Cullens. They were all staring at their plates. "Try it," said Sirius. "You'll never know if lasagna is good for you."

"I hope so," said Alice, "but I haven't eaten anything in a while." She took one bite, and then gobbled everything on her plate. Everyone else gasped and dropped their forks. "Well, guess this means Little Italy Night is back on," Emmett frowned.

"I'm not looking forward to that," Rosalie cried out.

"Really? Why not?" Sirius cried out.

"Little Italy Night has always annoyed Rosalie to no end," said Jasper. "Not only did we not eat the lasagna and had to watch only one one person eat it all, but Carlisle would show the _Godfather_ after dinner."

"I see," said Sirius. "Anyway, I believe that Harry has his homework completed, and so he must be off to bed. It was very nice seeing you all." Rosalie glared at me while the rest of the Cullens gave a cheerful wave and left.

And yet, there was another sleepless night for me. But this time, it concerned Edward. Did he really kiss me, or did I kiss him? What did the others see? And why was Sirius in Port Angeles to begin with?

When my alarm went off at 5:30 A.M., I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Sirius said, "You want to know why I was in Port Angeles yesterday?" I shook my head. "I had to get our papers in order," said Sirius. "We're staying here for good!"

I gasped, "How did you manage to pull that off?" I cried out. "You know the wizarding world thinks we're dead."

"And muggles have no clue about the wizarding world," said Sirius. "But the American Ministry of Magic hasn't been in contact with the one from Britain for over 80 years, which gave me some security. And also, since they don't know anything about our current situation in England, we've got permission to stay for as long as we like. We're a family now, Harry."

I hugged him. I had never been so happy to know that Sirius and I were truly a family. But then I felt guilty about Julia and her sisters. I felt evil for leaving them behind and essentially depriving them of a father. "Don't worry, Harry," Sirius must have caught my expression because he said, "Soon we'll find the girls and bring them here. And Jacquel if things go badly for her."

I could only hope things would get bad for Jacquel because I could then bring her to Forks and reunite her with her true family. But that was quite cruel of me to think that way about her, even if I did help her.

When I got to school, Jacob was quite angry. He said, "I heard about what Edward did to you yesterday."

I said, "What? Oh c'mon Jake, he didn't do anything bad to me! What are you smoking?"

"You shouldn't have kissed the bloodsucker," Jacob snapped.

"I did WHAT?" I cried out. I then thought to myself _who could have done that? Who could have tipped me off?_ I spotted the answer: _Rosalie_.

Jacob laughed. "What'd you expect, Harry? To keep your little affair with Edward the Bloodsucker private? Not on your life!"

"I heard that!" Bella yelled as she showed up. "That's enough, Jacob! Just leave Edward alone, will you?"

Jacob said, "No, and I won't stay off his case!"

"You were such a jerk about it when Edward and I were dating!" Bella snapped.

"Yeah, and that too," said Jacob.

I found myself laughing and thought to myself _they are so much like Ron and Hermione with their little fights it's not even funny anymore_! Joey pulled me aside and said, "Would it be a bit cruel if we were to lock them both in a closet and make them kiss?"

I said, "Anything to make Jacob shut up. He's starting to annoy me."

At lunchtime, I walked into the lunchroom and everyone stared at me. Some of the girls all giggled and some guys made catcalls. Apparently, Rosalie had told more than just Jacob of my little "kiss" with Edward.

So I spent that lunch by myself, wondering what was wrong with me. Did I really kiss Edward, or was it a joke? Or let me try this: was it possible that I didn't like girls at all and that I was gay?

Before I could think too much on it, Edward said, "Harry, don't be ashamed of yourself. Be who you truly were meant to be. Don't pay any attention to what Jacob or Rosalie say." I swallowed and stared at him. "Or do you wish to leave this all behind and go for another walk in the woods?"

"I think so," I said. After school, Edward swept me onto his back and we rushed off to the woods. There, we spent some time getting to know each other. I must admit I was happy when I had Jacquel, but it was only as far as we got. But with Edward, it was like someone pushed the accelerate button on my heart and send my emotions through the roof. I had no idea that the next few months would just send me on a crazy journey and where I would end up...nobody knew.

That night, as I returned home, Sirius smiled a knowing smile at me. That seemed to annoy me. But that was nothing compared to Bella sitting in my usual seat.

"Why are you here?" I cried out.

"It's all Jacob's fault!" Bella cried. I stared at her. "He wrecked my relationship with Edward! I thought he was my friend!"

"Bella," I began to say.

"Friends don't wreck other friends' relationships, even if they don't agree with the person who their friend is dating," Bella cried.

I frowned. "You liked Edward?" I cried out. "Since when?"

"Last year," said Bella. "But then stupid Jacob had to be a jerk about it and he ruined my first serious romance. I never got over that at all. But now with Rosalie being so cruel to you, I can't take it anymore." She looked at the clock and said, "Can you drive me to the airport?"

"Well, ok," I said. Sirius looked at both of us said said, "Does Charlie know about this?"

"He will in a few days," Bella said. "Anyway, I'm flying to Jacksonville to be with my mom for a while."

"Bella," Sirius started, but thought better of it. I grabbed my keys and we both piled into the car.

As we left Forks and headed for Port Angeles, a wolf jumped in our way. "Not this time, Jacob Black!" Bella snapped. "You have taken this too far! What you did was unforgivable!"

"Bella," said Jacob, "I was just jealous of Edward. You know, with his good looks and his wonderful bloodsucker family; what do I have? My father can't walk, so I doubt if he can play baseball. And he's not nearly as good-looking as Dr. Fang back there..."

"Jacob!" I cried out. "That's enough! You practically ruined Bella's life and so she's leaving and going to be with her mother."

"Not her mother!" cried Jacob. "Her mother has issues!"

"Don't we all!" I screamed.

"I can't let you leave, Bells!" cried Jacob. "I just can't!"

"Give me one good reason why..." she thundered.

Just then, the police cruiser pulled up behind us. Charlie and Billy were behind us. "Bella," said Charlie. "You're trying to take off without telling your old man goodbye here?"

"He put you up to this, didn't he, dad?" Bella stopped and looked at her father.

"No," said Charlie. "I saw your empty room and figured you must have gone to the Cullens. But when I got there, Carlisle said he hadn't seen you."

"Didn't think you'd actually leave," said Billy.

"I'm surprised you'd actually get this uspet, Bella," said Charlie. "You usually are so calm. But why now?"

"Ask him," Bella snapped.

"Jacob, what did you do to her?" Billy said.

"_Me_?" cried Jacob. "She started it!"

"Hah! You wish!" Bella yelled, then she stormed away in anger.

"I knew it all along," I said to Jacob. "You liked her and that's why you ruined it for her and Edward. You wanted Bella all to yourself, you old turkey bird!"

"_Me_? Want _her_? Are you outta your mind?" Jacob yelled. He too stormed away in anger.

Billy laughed. "They're like two peas in a pod, those two."

"Shall we lock them up and don't let them out until they can work out their differences?" I laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Charlie. "And you should head over to the Cullens and tell them we found Bella."

I nodded and we captured the angry teens and dragged them back to Bella's house. I locked them in Bella's room saying, "I've had enough of your crap! I'm locking you up and you can't get out until you worked out your issues." I ignored the protests and went to a room filled with laughing older men.

"Good job, Harry," Sirius smiled as he clapped me over my back.

"Nicely done," said Billy.

"Impressive," said Charlie. "Where did you come up with that idea?"

"It's something I should have done a long time ago," I said. Just then I heard a "_YOU RUINED MY LIFE_!" and several "_I'M SORRY BELLA_!" coming from upstairs.

Sirius said, "Let's all hope they don't kill each other before tomorrow. They got school."

I nodded and sat in the guest room. Just then, Edward came, saying, "Bella's father came and asked if any of us had seen her."

"She's in her room, tearing Jacob into pieces," I said.

"Hmmm, I bet he'll be just pieces when she gets through with him," said Edward. He smiled and said, "Harry, about that kiss..."

"It's ok," I said.

"Harry," he said, "if I'm upsetting you..."

"Edward..." I said as I hugged him. I wanted this more than anything in the world. Edward said nothing more, but then I kissed him. I had no idea that that very moment would just shatter everything I thought I knew about myself and who I truly was...

That's all for now! Next time, some time will pass and Harry will describe how things are between him and Edward.

* * *

And that's where this chapter ends; but the Harry/Edward romance shall kick into high gear. Remember the SLASH!

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, it's a whole new year for Harry and Edward, and things couldn't be happier for Harry. But somehow, danger will occur and Edward will be forced to deal with his feelings for Harry. Harry, meanwhile, will have to deal with his own issues and eventually, he'll be forced to tell Dr. Cullen the truth about his past. And someone will use that to harm him.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	16. Chapter 15

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

* * *

Chapter 15 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

The next few months were a blur because I was finally free from the pressures of my old life and I was just super happy. Or maybe I was just blindly in love and didn't notice everyone around me.

But anyway, I spent those next few months just living the normal life of a 16-year-old boy. Everyone seemed to not mind that I was a wizard. The Cullens all loved me. Except for Rosalie, that was. Even Bella seemed to be pleasant but Jacob still acted like a jerk at times, though he seemed to be more understanding about my situation. He and Edward still didn't get along, however.

And at home, Sirius was a lot happier since he didn't have to hide or lay low when he was back in London. Instead, he seemed to be a bit more out there, and Alice seemed to have a fun time trying to dress him up, which he didn't like.

But I was very happy with my new life and I didn't want it to end. Sometimes in life, however, danger would creep in and wreak some serious havoc. And here's what happened when the danger happened to me...

I was sitting with the Cullens at my usual place in the cafeteria when I collapsed and fainted. everyone gasped in surprise but I jumped back up. "I'm OK," I said, but I knew I was not OK. Not while Edward was concerned. I fainted two more times that day, once while in drama class and the second time during cheerleading practice. Edward refused to let me drive due to my fainting spells. But that wasn't the worst of it. I had several sleepless nights that same week and nightmares began creeping back into my head. I was now too afraid to do or say anything, lest someone would hurt me or anything like that.

Very soon, I would experience two moments that nearly made my mind snap.

First incident was when Rosalie had tripped up some other blonde girl and she got mad. I turned to defend her and Rosalie said, "Oh shut up, you little green-eyed freak."

Everyone gasped and Bella snapped, "Rosalie, how could you?"

"So what?" she said. "Harry's a little freak. Deal with it, you clumsy little bitch!"

I froze in the hall, not being able to move. Bella said, "Now you've done it, Rose! You practically ruined Harry's life!"

The second incident happened when I curled up in Edward's arms that same night. As he kissed me, I saw poor Jacquel's face staring in the mirror. But then her face changed to that of a weeping Aunt Petunia and a cruel Uncle Vernon.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Edward looked at me and said, "Am I upsetting you, Harry?"

"No," I said, "but I..." I could say nothing else, for my very heart was filled with pain and anguish. Edward said, "Can I just hold you then, Harry?"

I curled up into his arms and began crying. Nothing was fair anymore. I thought I had gotten rid of my past, but I didn't. Instead, it came back to me with a vengeance. And that certainly wasn't a good thing.

The next day, I forced myself up and went to school, ignoring Sirius's cries that I needed to see a doctor. At school Edward was super worried about me and even Ethan and his little group couldn't help but worry about me. But even then that wasn't going to stop me from trying to get through the day.

But by the time I got to English, I failed.

I had fallen down and this time, I stayed down. What was the point of me trying to fight anymore? I realized that I had been nothing but a tool to Dumbledore and an object of affection to Ginny. But to Bella, Jacob, and the other Cullens, except for Rosalie, I was a good friend. And that somehow canceled whatever pain or something I had had all these years and it just got to me.

* * *

When I woke up hours later, Sirius said, "Harry, you just collasped in class today."

"I WHAT?" I cried out.

"Harry, you fainted," said Sirius.

Just then, Dr. Cullen showed up. He said, "Harry, I believe something is wrong with you."

"I'm fine, sir," I cried out. "I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all."

"Harry," he said, "you're not going to get any better unless you get whatever it is off your chest. Now tell me, what's been bothering you?"

I didn't know what to do. Sirius had stepped out for a moment, leaving me alone with the vampire doctor. What was I going to do now?

Finally, I said, "I just can't hide the truth any longer."

"You've been hiding the truth?" said Dr. Cullen. "About what?"

"About myself," I said at last. I knew it was time for me to lay my cards on the table. I had to confess everything to him. "First off," I said, "I ran away from home and I'm not going back."

"Why?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Because nobody treats me right there," I said. "To most people, I'm either some sort of superhero who must take down the bad guy because someone else was too damn lazy to do it themselves."

"Really?" said Dr. Cullen.

"They all think I'm a hero, but I'm not," I said. "I just wanted to be a normal boy and live a normal life with a normal family. But I didn't. All I had for a family was an abusive uncle who beat me and my aunt and my cousin and forced me to do all the chores and called me a freak because he didn't like magic and wizards and me..."

"Wizards?" Dr. Cullen asked. He then said, "I don't like wizards. Never liked them."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Wizards were the cause of the near destruction of the vampiric world," said Dr. Cullen. "Their government captured and killed many vampires. In fact, there's very few covens out there today and they are quite fearful of wizards."

I was about to scratch the fact that I was a wizard before Dr. Cullen looked at me and said, "And I have a question for you:_ do you ally yourselves with these wizards_?"

"No," I said. "As I said before, they all thought I'm some kind of hero. I didn't want to be the hero, I wanted to be normal. The entire wizarding world can just go to hell for all I care."

"And if the wizarding world falls, then vampires and werewolves will soon destroy them all," said Dr. Cullen, "and then what?"

"I don't care about the wizarding world at all," I snapped. "I just don't like how they're using me as a human shield to protect themselves from some unbearable evil. I rather stay here and live free than die for a world that doesn't care about me at all."

Dr. Cullen was surprised. He said, "Harry, is there someone in this world that you truly hate in order for you to say something like that?"

"Yes," I said. "It's Dumbledore." I saw his face contort in anger. "Albus Dumbledore, what can I say about him? I thought he was a good wizard and that everything he did was for the greater good. But then I found out that that was a load of utter crap and that Dumbledore was a liar and a manipulator and he used people to achieve his own evil desires for power."

Dr. Cullen grew angry. He said, "I knew he was a horrible filthy rat. Once a rat, always a rat, and according to me, Dumbledore has been nothing but a rat."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Alas, I remember a certain night that my life changed forever," said Dr. Cullen. "It was a very cold night and I was in England for a brief visit. But little did I know that I would have an encounter with that horrible wizard. I was in a fine little house, and next to it a young woman with three very small children lived in a grander house. The children were named Jacquelyn, Sameth, and Saphira and their mother's name was Irene Romanov."

I froze. I knew that name anywhere. That was the name of Jacquel's mother.

Dr. Cullen continued, "The mother didn't mention who the children's father was, but yet a cruel old man taunted her almost to insanity every moment and she hated him. But that certain night, she had always made tea for me. But that night, there was no tea made. I burst right into that house and found her on the floor in her sitting room, bleeding onto an Oriental rug which she purchased several years before.

"She was dying, and she knew it. But before she died, Irene begged me to protect her children. When I asked from whom, she pointed to an old man who was also in the room. It was Albus Dumbledore, and I knew he had murdered that poor young woman. As she died, Irene hurled a string of curses upon Dumbledore and the wizarding world and condemned both to death and destruction.

"With her death, I stood up and faced the evil old man. We had a great and terrible fight. But in the end, I defeated him and rescued the children. I then took them to two of my vampire brethren, and we decided that they were never to know anything about the wizarding world. We had to separate the children to make sure that that wicked wizard would never find them.

"A vampire coven in Germany came and took Saphira away. A vampiric couple based in Japan adopted Sameth. And I took Jacquelyn and gave her to a Canadian coven, but they insisted that I would also take part in her upbringing. And so we did keep Jacquelyn with the Calvernstone family, until she was seven years old. She then disappeared and never returned."

I could keep silent no longer. I blurted out, "Dr. Cullen, I know you're upset because of Jacquel, but I have some good news." Dr. Cullen stared at me. "She's alive. She lived and found powerful friends. She is still living. And I once loved her before I came here."

He smiled at me, pleased that he knew at last of Jacquel's whereabouts. And then I just spilled over and revealed my entire life story, from my birth, my parents' deaths, my coming to my cruel relatives, how they treated me, when I first met Jacquel, going to Hogwarts, my many adventures there, and finally, how and why Sirius and I came to Forks.

At length, my headaches seemed to subside and I could rest easier. Dr. Cullen said, "I'm glad you told me the truth about Jacquelyn. I shall inform the Calvernstone family immediately. Then we shall find her and rescue her and bring her home."

But little did I know that someone else had heard my story. It wasn't Rosalie, or I would have yelled at her. But someone was there, for I found this message at the foot of my bed. It said: "_I know who you really are and where you came from. And if you do not wish for the one you love to find out your secret, you will do as your told and say nothing to anyone else_."

I was quite fearful for myself. Not only did they find out about me, but they threatened to destroy the new life that I had created for myself. Before I could think on it too much, Edward took me into his arms and we raced into the meadow.

"Harry," he said. "I love you. I don't want to lose you, ever."

"But they know about me," I cried out. "They know I am a wizard."

"Harry," he whispered. "I will not let anyone harm you. I will hurt them before they even think of hurting you. That is my promise to you."

"Edward," I said, "I don't know what else to say to you."

"Then don't say anything at all," said Edward.

I snuggled into his arms and he sighed. We both laid there for a very long time until it was time for me to return home.

And at home, Edward would not let me out of his sight at all. When it came time for me to go to bed, he insisted on spending the night. As we laid there in my bed, he said, "Harry, please, don't be upset. I will take care of you."

"Edward, I..." I tried to say, but he cut me off. "Go to sleep, Harry."

I did get to sleep, the first time in a few weeks. But even then, I worried that someone would indeed hurt me or Edward if I told. But I made up my mind. Someone would have to know.

But for now, I would have to settle for sleep and easement of pain.

* * *

That's all for now! Next time, Harry begs for help and gets more than what he bargained for. Also, Edward makes him an offer he couldn't refuse.

And that's where this chapter ends; but the Harry/Edward romance will heat up!

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry and Edward contemplate taking their relationship to the next level while Harry confides in another Cullen about the threatening note. Also, Harry will meet Jacquel's adoptive parents and learn more about her.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	17. Chapter 16

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

* * *

Chapter 16 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

The next day, I got up and went straight to school; I had to do something. I mean, who in their right mind would just threaten me like that? I needed help, and not from Edward or Dr. Cullen or even Sirius. I needed someone to help me out.

But not Rosalie. She didn't like me and I wasn't too keen on asking her for help anyway. But I needed help. So I selected Alice. She would know what to do.

She was sitting in the library when I handed her the note, which said "_I know who you really are and where you came from. And if you do not wish for the one you love to find out your secret, you will do as your told and say nothing to anyone else_."

"I don't know what to do," I told her. "I need your help."

Alice smiled at me and said, "First off, Harry, you need to speak to Rosalie. She may have had issues with you in the past, but it's not too late to mend your broken fences."

"But what if it isn't Rosalie?" I cried out. "What if it was someone else who wrote the note? What shall I do then?"

Alice said, "Harry, you need to find out who they are and what they want with you. It may all be just one big misunderstanding, that's all."

That's what she thought.

That same day, I sat in my car, waiting for Edward to meet me when three strange people came out. I knew right away that they were vampires, but unlike the Cullens, they were evil. And they could easily kill me if they wanted to.

The female said, "I believe your name is Harry Potter, right?"

I cried out, "How did you know?"

"We've been watching you for quite some time now," said one of the males. He looked me over and said, "You did a fine job in England, fooling the world into thinking that you're dead."

"But I'm not dead!" I protested. "I just merely jumped the veil. What the hell do you want with me?"

"We want you to see the people who you left behind, that's all," said the other vampire. "Namely the girl. You loved her, didn't you? Promise me the known world you did. But you abandoned her, didn't you?"

"I hope you didn't hurt Jacquel!" I screamed.

"Oh but we haven't," said the woman. "But she is filled with pain. The boy she loved has left her behind and she was alone and pregnant by the time we found her."

"She was pregnant?" I cried out. _Oh God, what have I done_?

"She eventually had three children, a son and two daughters," said the other vampire as he pulled out a picture. There was Jacquel sitting on a sofa surrounded by three very tiny children. _What have I done to her_?

"You're a troll, Harry Potter, a terrible troll," said the girl. "You just knocked her up and left her. And now, she's hopeless. A vampire. A young woman forced to raise children in a world that does not want them. Or her."

I was so close to crying, it wasn't even funny. Jacquel a mother? That wasn't something she'd even considered, seeing that she had spent a good part of her childhood without her mother. But this could not be her life. "She's a vampire?" I cried out.

"Yes she was," said the girl. "She's been a vampire since she was seven years old. A magical vampire. They are very rare and very dangerous and you do not want one as your enemy. But it's too bad that you will never get to meet your children, for we are going to kill you…"

Just then, Edward raced forward towards me. Anger was in his eyes. "James. Laurent. Victoria." Their names were venom in his mouth. "I might have known."

"That little boy has been lying to you," said Victoria. "Ask him what his name truly is."

"Stay away from him!" Edward snapped as he lunged at them. They all backed down. "Do not come near him again or I will kill you all!"

He then jumped into my car and sped off, trying to put some distance between us and them. I said, "Who are those guys?"

Edward said, "They're evil, Harry. They'll kill you if they get the chance. We must never give them that chance."

I then said, "Is it true about Jacquel being a vampire?"

Edward sighed. He said, "Well, when she was six years old, the Volturi said that her foster family wasn't allowed to keep her and she should be sent to them. Carlisle begged to raise her himself and they granted him permission, if he promised to turn her on her 16th birthday. He wasn't very happy with this deal, but he would do anything to keep Jacquelyn safe from that evil creature of the old man."

"So what did he do?" I asked.

"He fed Jacquelyn something that would turn her into a vampire upon her passing of her 16th birthday," said Edward. "But now comes the time for you to talk."

"About me?" I asked. Then looking at Edward, I said, "This isn't what you think."

"No," said Edward. "I think it's time we took our love to the next level."

"What?" I cried out, knowing full well what Edward had in mind. Sex. I just wasn't ready for it. Scratch that. I didn't want it at all, not after what I did to Jacquel. That was NOT going to be happening ever.

"Harry, you heard me," said Edward. "I wish us to bond. I want us to be together always. Don't you want that? To always be with someone you truly love and never ever to leave them or lose them?"

"Edward!" I screamed. But I knew it to be true. I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I would do anything to keep him. Even fight to the death to always have him. That was true love.

Edward looked at me and said, "Harry, I do not wish to upset you at all; if I am, just tell me."

"No," I said, realizing that I wanted this. I wanted Edward. I wanted to take everything he had to offer. He then said, "Shall I take you home, then?"

"No," I said. "Let's go to your place then." I had never seen the inside of the Cullens' house though Edward had been known to stay at my house, especially when we first started dating. He drove me to his house, but no one else was there. We walked inside and it was I had died and went to Heaven.

"What? No coffins?" I joked.

"No," said Edward. "Vampires sleeping in coffins is just an urban legend. But this is real."

"I wished you invited me over sooner," I said.

"I know," said Edward. "But we don't let just anyone come into our house. You can ask Bella about it, she too has been the only other person besides you to actually come here." He took my hand and we both walked into a small room.

I knew right away whose room it was. Jacquel's. I saw scores of purple toys in a corner and several posters on the wall. Her entire room was purple, from the bedsheets on her bed to the painted walls to the furniture that seemed to be built by Esme Cullen.

Plus, her room was the only room with a bed, as none of the other rooms had one. "It's not like we ever need to sleep anyway," said Edward when I asked. "Now you just relax and go into my room then. I have something for you."

I went into Edward's room and sat on the only thing that could be used as a bed: a hideaway couch. I was exhausted from all the events from today. I knew I could count on Alice to help me. I wished that I could have taken Jacquel with me when I went through the veil that night. And I certainly was curious as to what Edward was up to.

He came back with a small ring in his hand. I had my eyes closed and was about to fall asleep when he said, "Harry, there is something I must ask you."

"What?" I asked.

"Harry, I wish us to bond," said Edward. "I want you to bond with me."

"You mean in a…_marriage_?" I cried out.

"As a lifelong bond to stay true to each other and to love each other for as long as we both shall live," said Edward.

I had nothing else to say as he slipped the ring onto my finger, but then I knew: _he was mine and I was his._ I threw my arms around him and we kissed, falling onto that soft bed as we kissed. I knew that I had truly found love and I loved Edward and he loved me. And I couldn't have it any other way.

For a very long time, the world did not exist, just myself and Edward in a world filled with bliss. I had Jacquel, but it had only been one time and that ended quite badly for the both of us. But with Edward, it was completely and totally bliss and I loved every moment of it.

But it couldn't last forever; not as far as those evil vampires were concerned. I would have to face them and eventually Jacquel herself. Dr. Cullen might want me to tell her foster family about her. There was just so much I had to do right now and I needed to take care of it all if I wanted to enjoy my new life with Edward Cullen.

The next day, I woke up to a new world, one I had never been in before. Edward said, "I love you so much, Harry. I will always have you."

"I know that," I said.

"I want to just hold you," he said and we both curled up in bed, not doing anything but just enjoying each other's presence.

But then we heard voices. I knew someone was at home. Dr. Cullen and Esme were there, along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. Bella was also there, along with Jacob. Another voice was heard, and there was Sirius. I had one thought on my mind: _they knew about me_.

By the time I got downstairs, I saw that there was still more people coming into the house. They were Michael, Katryna, their children Joey, Kerry, Savannah, Lucas, Darren, the twins Mallory & Melody, the triplets Jesse, Joielle, & Joshua, Zephyr, Zotius, Virginia, Walter, Letitia, Marlene, and William Calvernstone. Also there was Ethan, Jennifer, Daniel, Maverick, and Rupert.

Dr. Cullen said to me, "Harry, I think you have something to tell this family." I sighed and stared at them all. The older couple too stared at me. I then said, "Jacquel is still alive. She lives in London, England. She has many powerful friends and…"

I could go on no further, but the smiles and tears from the Calvernstone family was more than enough for me. It was just too much for me right now.

Michael said, "Do you know what this means to us, Harry? To know that she is alive? This brings us greater joy than we ever had in our mortal lives. Our little Rosebud is alive and well and we must go to her immediately."

I said, "But you're running the risk of being killed by an evil man who wants to destroy you and any of her other chances of ever having a family!"

"Does it matter?" said Katryna. "We do not care for those wizards at all. They have kidnapped Rosebud and kept her away from us for almost 10 years. It's time we got her back."

"We must get her back and return her to her rightful home and her rightful family," said Darren. "Those wizards who snatched her must die!"

And as the chants for the return of Jacquelyn and the calls for Dumbledore's death grew louder, I could not help but wonder about James, Laurent, and Victoria. Those evil vampires were certainly after me and they would not stop until they accomplished their goal of either humiliating me or killing me.

Edward took my hand and said, "It'll be all right, Harry. They'll never be able to harm you now. Every vampire will know who I am and who you belong to and you belong to me."

I sighed, hoping that those words would bring some comfort to me.

Later on that day, Sirius and I sat in the dining room, both of us wondering if we should return to England or not. On one hand, the wizarding world believed us to be dead and on the other hand, we alone knew where Jacquel was living.

"I don't think we should do this," said Sirius.

"We should," I said. "After all, we owe it to ourselves to help those people find Jacquel and bring her home."

Sirius said, "Harry, I would love to have Jacquel back where she belongs as much as you do, but then again, would Jacquel be willing to leave her home and all her friends and return to a family she barely knew?"

"Or would we rather Jacquel continue to live the ignorant life that was placed before her?" I snapped.

"Harry," he said, "we just can't rip Jacquel away from her friends and force her to go back against her will."

"Not unless she has no other choice," I said.

"So you'll destroy her magical life?" Sirius said.

"If I have to, I will," I said.

Katryna came to us and said, "You don't have to do this, Harry. Just knowing she is alive is enough."

"It's not enough," I said. "You must see her for yourself. See who she has become."

"Has she been turned?" Katryna asked.

Dr. Cullen sighed and said, "Yes. The spell has worked, or at least that's what I have heard. She's one of us now."

"All the more reason you should see her," I said.

Michael said, "Jacquelyn isn't the kind of person you should see unless you have a good reason to."

"You do," I said. "She would like to see you as well and she'll be very upset if you were to never come."

"No, Harry," Dr. Cullen said.

"Why not?" I cried out.

"The Calvernstones have broken most of the vampire laws," said Dr. Cullen. "They are not allowed to see Jacquelyn ever."

"Why?" I cried out. "What did they do wrong?"

Katryna said, "Carlisle is right. We're not allowed to see her at all. To do so means certain death for us all."

"What did you do that was so wrong?" I cried out. "Did you kill anyone important? Steal from someone? Forcefully bed a person against his or her will?"

"No," said Michael, "I was to be executed under the 1940's law in the wizarding world. But I ran to Canada and hid there, creating my family and growing my coven to include these five." Here, he pointed to Ethan, Jennifer, Daniel, Maverick, and Rupert. "After losing Jacquelyn, I kidnapped these children and forcefully turned then, they were between the ages of 12-15 years old," said Michael.

"And we lied and said they were our nephews and nieces so the authorities wouldn't be suspicious," said Katryna.

"Wow!" I cried out.

"Now you understand what they have done to lose Jacquelyn," said Dr. Cullen. "Their kidnapping of 15-year-old Ethan Pennington led to the Volturi taking Jacquelyn away from them and she eventually ended up with us."

"But we didn't stop with Ethan," said Katryna. "We also kidnapped 13-year-old Rupert Johnson, 12-year-old Daniel Roberts, 14-year-old Jennifer Eric, and 13-year-old Maverick Mumalo."

I gasped in wonder at that new revelation from the Calvernstone family. I thought they were just an unfortunate family who lost the child they loved, but now they seemed to be kidnappers and child killers.

So I said, "You still love Jacquel, or do you?"

"We do," said Michael.

"You'd do anything to see her again," I said.

"We love her so much," said Katryna. "She was the light of our lives. She loved us as her family. But somehow we forgot that we were vicious creatures who thrived on the stealing of animals and innocent children. But our own children were true to each other and us and dear Jacquelyn and that's why it was so hard watching Carlisle take her away from us."

I now had proof that Jacquel once had a family and was forced to lose them. "So what of Joey and the others?" I asked.

"We're pseudo-vampires," said Joey. I stared at him. Pseudo-vampires? That was one I never heard. "How?" he said.

"I don't recall, but in a time where most disabled people were sent to mental institutions, renegade wizards captured many of them and used medicines to turn them into vampires. Most of the time they failed and the unfortunate victim died. But me and my siblings survived, although we weren't true vampires, but we also weren't humans either."

I then said, "Whatever happened to those wizards?"

"Executed in the 1970's," said Dr. Cullen. "They had broken a variety of ultra-strict laws regarding the use of human beings in their experiments and using magic to create vampires. In short, Joey and his siblings have already been condemned to death."

"What kind of world do we live in, where cruel old men murder the young mothers of their children, where evil wizards do horrible things to disabled muggles, and vampires must kidnap innocent children just to replace the child they lose?" I cried out. "Sounds like a terrible world to me."

"And those sins are the ones we must correct if we are to find and rescue Jacquelyn and bring her home," said Dr. Cullen.

I sat there for a long time, upset and wondering what had I gotten myself into. What was I doing? I would have to be risking my neck so a bunch of very cruel vampires…er people…could see the little girl they loved once again.

But then I remembered something and walked outside. Alice followed me. Emmett and Jasper were right behind her. I heard a voice, "Harry, what are you doing?" I turned around. It was Bella.

"Harry, don't do this," I heard her say. "You can never make a deal with those guys. They're just too plain mean and evil and they would kill you if they have the chance."

I said to her, "What if you knocked up the girl who was supposed to be your best friend and she was raised by vampires and she ended up being the mother of three very small children? And yet you run off thinking only of yourself and not of her? I can't even look in the mirror and not see her face staring back at me. I have to do this."

I froze. They had arrived. James smiled at me and said, "You're alone, right?"

I said, "I'm going back to her now."

"Good answer," said Victoria.

"But on one condition," I snapped. They all stared at me. "I must be allowed to take a Cullen with me."

"Who?" said Laurent.

I paused. I knew I couldn't take Edward; it would be too suspicious. Rosalie would never go with me even if I asked her to. I then said, "Alice Cullen will be coming with me."

"And Emmett and Jasper will be coming with me as well," said Alice.

"Very well then," said Laurent. "This had better not be a trick, Harry Potter. You may take your companions and only your companions and meet us here tomorrow. We will take you to her."

I nodded and they left. Alice smiled and said, "You're not making the right choice, Harry. This could very well be a trap they're setting up to trap you with."

I said, "But this is Jacquel we're talking about here. I knocked her up. The least I could do is go visit her and try to make peace with her."

Bella said, "I faced these guys before. Trust me, Harry; you don't want to have anything to do with them. They'll kill you in front of those children and then everything you worked hard to get will be all for naught."

I said, "Must I spell everything out for you? I did something terrible to a friend of mine, and I need to go back and face her or else I can never return here. It's my intent to make peace with Jacquel Romanov before I do anything else with my life."

I then returned to the house and walked back into Jacquel's room. I thought to myself _Harry, you idiot! Can't you see that they're just guilt-tripping you into returning to England, only to kill you later? And what about your future with Edward? You agreed to bond with him, so don't go changing your mind now! _

Presently, a knock was heard. It was Emmett. He said, "Harry, I don't know what you're doing, but this is wrong. You cannot make a deal with those guys. Not unless you're tired of being a human or something stupid like that."

"Emmett, please don't talk me out of doing this," I begged. "I have an obligation to see Jacquel, and I must. She was among the only people who accepted me as who I was and not as a hero or anything like that."

Jasper came and said, "Harry, you know this is dangerous. Why can't you just stay here and live out your life?"

I ignored him and went to Edward's room. Edward said to me, "You're taking my heart with you. I wish you to be careful."

"Edward," I said, "I don't want to do this, but this is Jacquel we're dealing with here."

"Then don't leave," said Edward. "Stay here and live with me."

"I can't," I said with tears in my eyes.

Edward hugged me. I had never been so torn between two worlds. One world, which expected me to play the hero/martyr, and the other, which expressed the true essence of freedom.

I just didn't want to be a wizard anymore. It wasn't fair to me or Jacquel or everyone else I cared about. I wanted to be a vampire and a vampire was what I should become. I owed it to my family and friends and to Edward for that.

But little did I know that the moment I made my decision to return, someone would try to destroy my new life and I would have to face the monster who ruined my life and also discover a part of my past that I didn't even know existed…

* * *

That's all for now! Next time, Harry, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett head to England with a stowaway in tow and Harry reunites with his friends. Jacquel will see him in the next chapter.

And that's where this chapter ends; but the Harry/Edward romance will be tested when Harry goes to England and Edward can't follow him! But don't worry, they'll be together once again soon!

You can also follow this story on my blog FanfictionFridays. You can find the link to it in my profile.

Next chapter, Harry and several Cullens will go to London, where Harry will see some people he hasn't seen in a year. Also, this chapter starts right after _Left Behind_ ends, so I'm going to write out the chapters to that story and end it with their meeting with Harry.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	18. Interlude 1

Here's an interlude consisting of just bad fanfiction, or things I left out in the story:

(_What happened when Jacob first met Harry_?)

Jacob Black was just wandering around in the woods; everyone else was at the beach and Bella still wasn't talking to him. Not since he destroyed her first serious relationship with Edward Cullen. Edward was a vampire, but that was to the extent of everything. He loved Bella and feared for her, as she was always getting hurt. Like always falling and tripping over stuff and nearly getting hit by a car. That kind of stuff. But the worst of it was Jacob had to play the idiot and break them up.

It started out just like any other moment: Bella had returned from Phoenix after almost getting killed by an evil vampire named James. And Edward showed up and fought him off. But the evil vampire escaped and no one knew where he had gone. But anyway, Jacob showed up after Bella returned home and her father told him, "Be careful, Jake. She almost died because of some evil vampire. Please don't mess up." Jacob sighed and went to go talk to Bella.

Bella said to him, "Jacob! What are you doing here?"

Jacob said, "Your dad told me some evil vampire tired to kill you. Is that true?"

"Well," said Bella, "he tricked me into going to the ballet studio, and then he attacked me. So yes, he tried to kill me. Luckily, Edward came along and stopped him."

"Sounds like Edward did a number on that guy," said Jacob. "He won't be showing his face around here for quite some time."

"He better not," said Bella, "for next time I see him, I won't be so nice."

"Really," said Jacob. "And what if he actually does kill you? Or turns you? Bella, I don't think you should be seeing Edward anymore."

"Jacob!" Bella snapped.

"And don't worry, I broke you two up. Can't have you dating a vampire, especially since he wasn't such a good boyfriend and all, stupid bloodsucker..."

That did it. Despite her injuries, Bella pounced on him, screaming, "YOU BROKE ME AND EDWARD UP??? JACOB BLACK, HOW COULD YOU???"

"It's for your own good, Bella," said Jacob. "I'm sure you'll understand."

"I hate you, Jacob Black!" Bella snapped. "You're an idiot!"

"But Bella," said Jacob. "You need a guy who will always protect you..."

"Like Edward _didn't_?"

"Bella, please, just hear me out..."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Bella screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, JACOB!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob tried to apologize.

"Save your breath," Bella snapped. "I never want to speak to you again!"

Jacob sighed and walked off, not believing a single word he was hearing. He did something for Bella and she all but ended their friendship. Billy drove them home, saying, "That wasn't very nice, Jacob. You should have listened to her BEFORE you ruined her life."

"I know," said Jacob. "She now hates me. Whatever shall I do?"

"I'd keep my distance from her for a while," said Billy. "And find a way to make some sort of peace offering. And also, apologize to Edward."

Jacob sighed and frowned. He hated having to face the vampire and say he was sorry. Which he did the next day.

Dr. Cullen and Emmett had to hold Edward back as the younger vampire pounced on Jacob and tried to attack him as the Cullen women watched in horror and Jasper had to calm him down. Carlisle said to Jacob, "Well, you've upset him a lot, it'll take him a while to cool down."

"Whatever shall I do, Dr. Fang?" Jacob snapped in anger.

"Give him a peace offering," said Carlisle. "And do keep your distance from Edward for a while; he's liable to hurt you."

Well, to make a long story short, Jacob was walking around in the woods trying to come up with ideas for a peace offering when a huge grizzly bear was spotted attacking two men who just appeared in the woods.

"Oh my God, it's a grizzly bear!" One of them cried out.

"What are we gonna do?" cried the other man.

Jacob in his wolf form pounced on the bear and tore it apart. He then changed back into this human form and looked at the two strangers. One of the men was in his mid-30's or somewhere along that line. And the other man was little more than 16 years old.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked.

"I'm Jacob Black," said Jacob, "and you are..."

"Sirius Black," said the man.

"Harry Potter," said the boy. "And where are we, anyway?"

"You are in Washington," said Jacob, "somewhere between La Push and Forks."

"Washington?!" Harry gasped. "You mean we ended up in another country?"

"Washington is a state in the United States," said Jacob. Harry frowned. He had already heard too many horror stories from Amber Dumbledore, who had spent 4 1/2 years living there. Jacob said, "It's getting dark. I shall take you home."

He then led Sirius and Harry to his home, not knowing that their lives, along with his, Bella's, Edward's, and the rest of the town would be changed forever...

* * *

It's just an interlude and I plan to do more in the future. Review & subscribe!


	19. The Winning Stories

And now for the two winning stories that will be coming soon...

The First Winning Story

_Let's say that Jacob finds out Billy adopted him and he has to find his real parents and everyone knows who they are...hint hint._

Ok, there was this button on Photobucket which said **Jacob**** Black: Last name is Black, is a werewolf, is totally the love child of Sirius and Remus**. That somehow gave me the idea for a possible fanfic. I think that Sirius and Remus had Jacob and to protect him, hid him with Billy and you know what happened to Sirius and Remus. Then years later, Billy tells Jacob the truth about himself and Jacob decides to go find his parents, only to realize that there's a wizarding war going on and his parents are in the thick of it, not to mention that he has 4 sisters. And one of them is named Jacquel Romanov.

And as for Bella, she's the same boring untrendy girl, but this time, she insults those girls who insist on only looking pretty and she calls them all kinds of insulting names.

In Edward's case, he now has a new reason to poke fun at Jacob...but not for long!

Embry and Quil invite themselves and Embry hits on a bushy-haired girl named Hermione.

Leah Clearwater is still as cruel as ever.

Title of this story is called **The Secret Life of Jacob Black **and it will be rated PG-13.

* * *

The Second Winning Story

_Hogwarts has a student exchange program, which means Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jacquel are sent to Forks High School. Cullens and Bella are present._

Another idea for another Harry Potter/Twilight crossover fanfic; I thought how about Harry and his friends get sent to an American school. And since I like Twilight, why not send them to Forks. While they are there, strange things happen: vampires, wolves from La Push, and revelations from one of the kids that will change everyone's lives...or destroy it. Also, another exchange student drops in unexpectedly, making for good comedy and stuff like that.

Here's the master plan:

SLASH GALORE: two main characters (both boys) will hook up.

Bella is once again torn between Edward and Jacob.

Hermione gets imprinted on by a wolf.

Jacquel's secret past causes nothing short of disaster.

Dumbledore is evil; his evil deeds are revealed.

The Volturi get their butts kicked like very badly.

Title of story is called **Twilight's Magic** and it will be rated PG-13.

So look for these stories to drop in soon!


	20. Interlude 2

Here's an interlude consisting of just bad fanfiction, or things I left out in the story:

(_Bella asks Sirius about why he and Harry are in Forks_)

_He walked off and spoke with Billy and Chief Swan, leaving Jacob, Bella, and me by ourselves. We all sat in the kitchen and ate sandwiches while I continued to stare out the window. Those same eyes stared back at me._

Bella sad to me, "And why are you here?" I could barely say anything to her at all. Jacob said, "Well, he and his uncle moved here from London…"

"Texas?" Bella chimed in.

"England," I said.

Bella said, "So sue me. I spent an entire summer in Jacksonville. All I know about London is London, Texas."

"Hopefully they have a tower bridge there," I said. Bella said, "No, Harry. It's in Arizona. I've been on it."

Jacob said, "So does this mean we're still friends?"

"I'll think about it," said Bella.

"Do I hear the sound of you two making up?" said Charlie.

"Perhaps," said Bella. "But he has yet to say he's sorry."

"But I did," said Jacob.

Billy said, "We need to hear you, Jake."

Sirius said to me, "Harry, are you ok?"

"I'm not ok with this," I said. "I don't know why we're here."

Bella said, "Jacob tells me that you two moved from England. Why?"

Sirius and I stared at each other for a long time. We still had yet to concoct a story that would seem realistic to a police chief, an Indian elder, and their children.

But finally, Sirius came up with a story that even Jacquel would be ashamed to tell: _"Harry's parents were killed by some evil person and someone saw fit to place Harry in an abusive foster home. I just recently got custody of him after years of fighting with those horrible people and got them put in jail. I decided that Harry and I could use a clean break, so I brought him here._"

Nobody said a word after Sirius told his story. A long time passed before Bella said, "Well, you won't be noticed here. I mean, it's such a small town, who would care about who you are and what you've done?"

"Nicely said, Bella," said Charlie. "But now we have some things to talk about and I'm sure Harry would like to see the town a bit." Then the adults went off to talk, but I had to talk to Sirius. I said to him, "Weren't you kind of stretching the truth a bit?"

Sirius said to me, "Well, kind of. But they'll never know, will they? Now I have some things to take care of and I'm sure you'll like to see the town. I have a feeling we're going to be there for a long time."

He walked away and I frowned as I rejoined Bella and Jacob. They seemed to be chatting nervously. I knew I could get used to this.

* * *

It's just an interlude and I plan to do more in the future. Review & subscribe!


	21. Interlude 3 & Poll Results

Hey, everyone!

I'm working on chapter 17 of _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ and it's gonna be good, because Harry and Edward are about to do IT!!! Yah!! That means SEX!!! (_and the rating for this story goes up to _**M**) And even then, things between them will be even more complicated, as far as James, Laurent, Victoria, and Jacquel are concerned. Speaking of which, I need to hurry up and finish _Left Behind_.

* * *

Here's an interlude consisting of just bad fanfiction, or things I left out in the story:

(_The further talk with Carlisle_)

_At length, my headaches seemed to subside and I could rest easier. Dr. Cullen said, "I'm glad you told me the truth about Jacquelyn. I shall inform the Calvernstone family immediately. Then we shall find her and rescue her and bring her home."_

I then said, "But why?"

"Because we love Jacquel and we were crushed to find out that she had disappeared," said Carlisle. "And we want to bring her home safely."

I frowned as I stared at the vampire. There was more to this story than I thought about. But that wasn't the time to talk about it. I then said, "When can I go home?"

"You will, soon enough," said Dr. Cullen, "but for now, you must rest, Harry. You've had quite a day." He walked from the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

For a long time, I wondered about Jacquel and who she really was. Ti had never crossed my mind about her identity during our years at Hogwarts, but now, I was starting to wonder why the Cullen family missed her so much and why she never spoke about them. I knew I had never asked her about her past, nor did I know anything about the Cullens until I came to Forks.

But why of all times do I wonder about Jacquel and I can't ask her anything? It wasn't like I could write to her; she probably thinks I'm dead. But then again, I ***could*** find a way to discover what had happened to Jacquel before she attended Hogwarts.

Within a few hours, Dr. Cullen returned in order to check up on me. I asked him, "Do you know what really happened to Jacquel when she was a kid?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "All the time I knew her, I never gave one thought as to ask her about her childhood. Do you know anything about that?"

Dr. Cullen said, "I would tell you, but now isn't the time nor the place to have those questions answered, Harry. You are still recovering from whatever it was that caused you to faint and until you are fully healed, you do not need to place any unnecessary stress upon yourself."

He noted the hurt look in my eyes. I needed to know about Jacquel and NOW! Suddenly, that picture of her and the Calvernstone family and their stories about her didn't make any sense to me at all.

He then said gently, "Harry, I know you want to know more about Jacquel's life story, but I am not the only one who knows. But there are many conflicting stories that my children and wife might tell you, and you may become stressed trying to figure things out. But do not be alarmed, Harry. Things will make sense eventually. But I must leave once again and you must rest."

I watched Dr. Cullen leave the room again and thought _maybe I could ask another Cullen about Jacquel. But who? Rosalie hates me, Alice talks too much and I highly doubt Billy Black would know the answers. But Edward would know. I would have to ask him later._

_But little did I know that someone else had heard my story. It wasn't Rosalie, or I would have yelled at her. But someone was there, for I found this message at the foot of my bed. It said: "__I know who you really are and where you came from. And if you do not wish for the one you love to find out your secret, you will do as your told and say nothing to anyone else__."_

_What happened next is another story._

* * *

It's just an interlude and I plan to do more in the future. Review & subscribe!

* * *

**Poll results:**

Ok, so here are the results from the poll I did:

Should I write a sequel to "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_"?

20 people have voted, with 19 saying **YES** and 1 saying **NO**. So, I guess this means you all want a sequel to this story!

So here's what I have so far:

After the events of "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_", we now focus on the stories of Sameth Fujishima and Saphira Gatzby, who have been revealed as the siblings of one Jacquel Romanov Cullen. The twins were separated when their mother died and their sister was adopted into the Cullen family. But werewolves attacked their adopted families when they were 6 years old and killed them, and the werewolves adopted them into their clans.

For the next 10 years, the children lived in their respective werewolf packs and they did not meet until their 16th year, when Fenrir Greyback called all the werewolf packs together to make an attack on the weakened wizarding world, starting with London, England.

Living there was Jacquel Cullen, whose status as a werewitch-vampire has placed her in a level of danger as well as respect from wizards, werewolves, and vampires alike. She has recently reunited with the Cullen family and thwarted an attempted kidnapping from the Volturi. But there would be some secrets from her past that would tear her world further apart when she has a chance encounter with 16-year-old Sameth and eventually Saphira.

Harry, however, is reeling from his decisions. Since his, well, _marriage_ to Edward Cullen, he dreams of an old man who is suffering and in great pain. The old man is Paul Romanov, Jacquel's grandfather, who had been rescued by a Volturi agent on the night of his wife's death. He now lives with the Volturi and misses his daughter. Harry decides that he must find Paul and bring him to his granddaughter, but a life-changing event makes him re-think his decision.

As for the Cullens, Carlisle is a star witness in a highly-profiled murder case and gives his testimony, which casts further doubt on Albus Dumbledore's reputation as a wizard. He also encounters someone from his past he would rather not meet again. Edward, however, worries about Harry and tries to protect him from the endless hordes of people who are just dying to know who Harry Jameson-Cullen is.

And the antics of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Bella, Jacob, and the Rowes family will be the icing on the cake.

This story has been given the **R** rating due to language, violence, and some very sensitive issues. I title the story, _Don't hold Back_.


	22. Chapter 17

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

* * *

Chapter 17 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Edward said to me, "You're taking my heart with you. I wish you to be careful."_

_"Edward," I said, "I don't want to do this, but this is Jacquel we're dealing with here."_

_"Then don't leave," said Edward. "Stay here and live with me."_

_"I can't," I said with tears in my eyes._

_Edward hugged me. I had never been so torn between two worlds. One world, which expected me to play the hero/martyr, and the other, which expressed the true essence of freedom._

_I just didn't want to be a wizard anymore. It wasn't fair to me or Jacquel or everyone else I cared about. I wanted to be a vampire and a vampire was what I should become. I owed it to my family and friends and to Edward for that._

_But little did I know that the moment I made my decision to return, someone would try to destroy my new life and I would have to face the monster who ruined my life and also discover a part of my past that I didn't even know existed…_

Well, the rest of that day was rather pathetic from where I was standing.

Everyone was either warning me not to go with James and his group or begging me to stay. The only person who wanted me gone was Rosalie. She never liked me and she wanted nothing more than to have my life ruined. But she did pull me aside and said to me, "Harry, just go with them."

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked. "What is your problem, Rosalie?"

"What problem?" she snapped.

"You don't like me," I cried out. "So far, you've gone out of your way to try to chase me away from Edward, you told everyone that he kissed me, I mean, why are you like this?"

Rosalie glared at me and stormed off. Emmett came to me and said, "Rosie doesn't want you to become what we are. We are vampires. She never wanted to become a vampire in the first place."

"Such is life," I said.

"Yes," Emmett agreed. "She learned that the hard way."

Jasper came to us and said, "You can still turn away, Harry. Don't go with them. They will kill you if you are alone with them."

"That's why you're here to protect me," I said. "I know two of them will turn against me and kill me."

"Of course," said Jasper. I left them and wandered around the place a bit. The Calvernstones were making plans to find and rescue Jacquel; Alice was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and even Esme was not herself. Jacob pulled me outside and said to me, "Harry, how stupid could you be?"

"Jacob, please don't start," I said.

"I'm serious," said Jacob. "My girlfriend's upset because you chose to go with those leeches, knowing full well they can kill you. They're not like the Cullens. They are capable of killing humans."

"I thought you didn't like the Cullens," I said.

"I don't," said Jacob, "but sometimes in life, petty fights must be put aside when something terrible could happen." He stared into a window and growled suspiciously at Michael Calvernstone. "That monster is up to no good," Jacob growled again. "He's betraying the Cullens."

"Like how?" I cried out. "All they want is to see Jacquel."

"And add her to their coven, which goes around killing innocent people and stealing children," said Jacob. "They're going to fool the Quileute nation into thinking that the Cullen family has violated the treaty."

"What treaty?" I cried out.

"Many years ago, my grandfather encountered Carlisle Cullen and his family while they were hunting one day," said Jacob. "He was so intrigued by that fact that the Cullens did not drink the blood of humans while other vampires did."

"And the treaty?" I asked.

"Was made to keep the Cullens off their lands," said Jacob. "Carlisle agreed to never harm a human and my grandfather vowed to never reveal who and what the Cullens really were. That treaty has angered Michael so much that he plans to destroy the treaty and hand the Cullens to us, hoping that we would destroy them."

"But you won't, because that would violate the treaty," I cried out.

"That won't stop him," said Jacob. "He will do anything to get what he wants and what he wants is your English friend. What's so special about her, anyway?"

"She grew up with them, I guess," I said.

"She did not," said Rosalie as she joined up with us. "Don't let those fools tell you lies. Jacquelyn was ours and then Michael attempted to kidnap her when she was just 6 years old. But we fought them off and Jacquelyn herself killed one of the Calvernstones; we had taught her everything we knew about our lifestyle."

"So then what happened?" I asked.

"The Volturi stepped in," said Edward as he came to get me. "They were angry with Michael Calvernstone and tried to kill him, but he escaped. Aro, the leader, forced Carlisle to promise to change Jacquelyn upon the passing of her 16th birthday, or something dire would happen to his family had she been allowed to remain human."

"Did anyone protest?" I asked.

"I did," said Rosalie. "I didn't want her to live our lifestyle, but it was all she knew anyway. But those jerks wouldn't listen; it was either change the girl or suffer the consequences. There is but one rule in the vampire world, the only one that the Volturi have enforced to an extreme:_ humans were not allowed to know that the vampire world exists_. Any human who did find out about vampires, like Jacquelyn, would have to either be turned into a vampire themselves or killed, because the Volturi did not like any human who knew about vampires to tell any human they encountered."

"So that's why Jacquel never spoke about her past," I said. "She wasn't allowed to."

"Harry," said Edward, "we will deal with that when the time comes. But for now, I shall take you on a walk somewhere, for we have big plans to make."

"I hope they include you breaking up with him and he remaining human!" Rosalie snapped.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped as Edward led me away.

He and I walked for a long time. We said nothing during our walk. In fact, I was so wrapped up in our thoughts that Edward said, "Harry, we're here," which jarred me from my thoughts.

"_Here_" was a small wooden cabin that had been hidden on neutral grounds, which was far from the Cullen house and La Push. "I built this little place when Carlisle first signed the treaty with the Quileutes," said Edward. "It was there when we first met Chief Black and told him our life stories. But for us, it will be the place where we shared something special, something so special that it is beyond words."

"And what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Our wedding night," said Edward. I stared at him. "Don't you remember?" He said. "Last night, we both decided that we would bind ourselves in a marriage and though we have yet to announce it to anyone, we shall consummate the union."

I gasped as Edward led me to the room where he had prepared for our special evening. The room is almost lightless, and confined. The floor is nothing but packed dirt. One wall is splashed in a drab white, while the rest of the walls are bright yellow. And on the walls were pictures of the Cullens when they first met Chief Black, the chief himself with his family, and that defining moment when that treaty had been signed and everyone who witnessed the treaty signed their names on that contract.

I gasped, knowing that vampires and werewolves were natural enemies; but this defied my knowledge of the supernatural world at all. Edward said, "Do not be amazed, Harry. It was a choice of both us and the wolves. They could have torn us to pieces, but instead chose to live with us in harmony."

He then said, "I'm going to prepare for our moment, from which there is no turning back."

"But what about them?" I cried out. "They're still going to take me away no matter what."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Edward. "When this ends, no vampire would dare think of harming you. They will know who I am and who you belong to. You belong to me and I won't give you up so easily."

He would not let me say anything else, for he took me into his arms and we kissed. This time, we tore off each other's clothes and flopped onto a rug that Edward had set before a roaring fire in the fireplace. After a while, I said, "Do you think it's right for us to be together?"

"Harry," Edward whispered, "don't speak. Don't say anything at all. Just, don't think about anything and anyone other than me." I was about to respond before I found him kissing me again and again. After a while, I just gave up. Edward loved me and I was now going to have to get used to it. There would be no more Jacquel for me.

Before long, Edward stopped kissing me and said, "Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes," I said. "I have to. I'm dead over there, so there is no point in me returning to her. I made my decision the moment I jumped the veil and so I must stick by it no matter what they do or say."

"Harry," Edward whispered, "you're upset. You have denied it long enough."

I knew he was right. I was upset; upset with myself with choosing Edward over Jacquel. I was upset with leaving everyone behind to think I was dead. "I'm very upset," I cried out.

"I know," said Edward. "It's written all over your face. But don't worry, for I will make it so you'll never be upset again."

He laid us both on the rug and wrapped a thick heavy quilt around us. We continued to kiss and then I pulled away. Edward said, "Don't be afraid, Harry."

"I'm not afraid," I whispered.

We said nothing else, but when he joined our bodies together, it was like I was in Heaven or Nirvana or whatever you call it. With each passing moment, my love for Edward grew stronger. And I knew that he loved me as well.

For a very long time, the world did not exist; it was just me and Edward in our own private universe. It was a universe where no one could ever hurt me, nor would I ever be in pain. I was happy.

But I knew this would not last. There was still some unfinished business for me to take care of. With a final kiss, Edward stood up and helped me to my feet.

He said, "Harry, I just can't stop loving you."

"I know," I said. I was still in that world Edward and I had been in a few hours ago.

"Harry," Edward said, "I wish I could...touch you again. But there is no time. Something troubling is about to happen and you and I are going to be doing something that will shatter the world we live in."

"Edward," I said, "what if...anyone tries to hurt me?"

"They will never go near you," Edward said. "Vampires will know who you are and who I am. Those bastards will never touch you again."

He gathered our clothes together and helped me to get dressed. "What we did was very dangerous," he said. "Having sex with a vampire can equal any disaster. I don't want anything...terrible to happen to you, Harry Jameson...Cullen. I love you too much."

"I love you too," I smiled. I took one last look around as Edward cleaned up from our treasured evening. He then took my hand and we left the cabin.

(_Wow! Now that was a pretty intense sex scene back there! But alas, nothing good ever comes from being with a vampire, as Harry is about to learn..._)

-------

(Jacob's POV)

I watched Harry and Edward leave and wondered what was going on between them. They seemed to have gotten friendlier and stuff even though I warned Harry repeatedly about Edward being a vampire.

Rosalie said, "I knew it! Edward wants to make him part of our family! Did he learn nothing from Bella? And they still consider her part of our family at that!"

"Shut up, bitchy-leech!" I yelled. I swear that I'm putting her into her grave if she pisses me off one more time. "Just leave Bella alone! I think you're the reason why she broke up with Edward!"

"And you wanted her all for yourself, you old turkey bird!" Rosalie shot back, repeating those same words that Harry had said to me months back, when Bella and I had that fight and she threatened to leave Forks. It had been the same night when that bitch had spewed out that rumor of Harry and Edward kissing.

"Both of you!" Esme snapped as she approached us. "Rosalie, you know that like it or not, Bella is a part of our family. So you should treat her with respect." Rosalie scoffed at me and stormed away. The mother vampire looked at me and said, "And I was told that your father wants you home."

I frowned and rushed home as fast as I could. Being able to phase has its perks, as I could run faster than any car, well, save for a vampire, who is just as fast as I was. When I got home, I changed my clothes and walked into a room. My father, Charlie, and several other men were in the kitchen. Something had happened and I didn't know what it was…yet.

Dad said, "You're just in time, Jacob. We've been hearing rumors that a possible threat is being made against the Cullen family and our tribe is to end them."

"Well," I said, "is it the Calvernstones?"

"Of course," said Old Quil. "I never did like the looks of that Michael Calvernstone. He is nothing but trouble."

"He wants to destroy the Cullens and kidnap some English girl," I said, "and he wants us to destroy the Cullens."

"I see," said Harry Clearwater. "That would violate the treaty our fathers and grandfathers signed and swore to uphold. That is not why we're meeting here." I stared at them. He continued, "We must expand the treaty to include them among our tribe. If we can do that, then we can easily turn on the Calvernstones and any ally they recruit and destroy them."

Dad continued, "And also, we must look for Joseph, Zotius, Zephyr, and Darren Uley, all who were kidnapped several years ago and hadn't been seen since. They were taken when they were small children."

"By Michael Calvernstone," said Harry.

"We searched high and low for those children," said Old Quil. "Knowing that they were the children of Joshua Uley and the boys could phase when they came of age made this all the more important. I have my reasons to believe that they are still with that monster who kidnapped them and killed their mother."

I knew it when I saw it coming. Joseph, Zotius, Zephyr, and Darren had attended Forks High School with me and Zephyr was in my theater class. "I know them!" I cried out. The elders stared at me. "They go to school with me. And Zephyr, she's in one of my classes."

"I knew it!" said Charlie. "Bella did tell me about the Calvernstones when they first came here, but I didn't think they were bad at all. Not until now, that was."

Dad looked at me and said, "Jacob, go back to the Cullen house and get Dr. Cullen. You can take Embry and Quil with you if you want. He must know about this right away." And as I went out the door, I couldn't help but wonder if protecting the Cullens would be the end of us all.

----------

(Edward's POV)

I took Harry back to the house and we both said nothing. I felt quite awful about the whole thing. I loved him, and yet I damaged him by making him feel less of himself. But then again, that was how I felt most of the time.

Until Bella came into my life, that was. She believed that I was good even when I said I was not. I tried to push her away from me, but she refused to budge. I thought we were meant to be.

But now we were no longer together, thanks to that annoying Jacob Black and the equally selfish Rosalie. I realized that I DID love Bella before, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Harry laid his head on my shoulder and I frowned. What did this boy see in me? What made him fall for me? Me, a vampire who could damage even the strongest human on earth. I did not know anything about Harry Jameson at all, and it was driving me insane.

"Edward?" he asked. "What are you thinking about?"

I couldn't answer him. Not with my fears and doubts clouding whatever future that he and I were going to create. "I love you, Edward," Harry then said, shocking both of us.

"I love you too, Harry," I said while looking at him. The boy's eyes, once green like mine, had somehow melted into a dark brown color and his once dark hair was now brown as well. Maybe he really was Harry Jameson after all.

But there was no time for silly love confessions or even cuddling. Not when three huge wolves were seen at my house and Carlisle was speaking to them. And a horrible scream was heard and I could hear was _who did this? It was that Michael Calverstone no doubt. What will we tell Sue?_

"What happened?" I said to no one in particular.

One of the wolves stared at me and said, "Harry Clearwater has been attacked."

--------

(Carlisle's POV)

I saw Sam outside talking to my son and knew something had happened. I walked outside and Sam said to me, "You're needed in La Push. Harry Clearwater has been attacked and I think it's one of those Calvernstones."

I said nothing else, but grabbed my medical bag I kept for emergencies. Sam said to two others, "Make sure that no one interrupts him." I then followed my escorts to the Clearwater house.

Everyone parted as soon as they saw me. Harry was lying on a table. He didn't look injured, but I knew the truth. "Don't let them reach her!" he cried out as I tried to treat his injuries. "I took down 9 of them myself, but even then, that was not enough. You must protect my family! Don't let anything happen to Sue!"

I nodded. "I would do anything for them! But was it Michael Calvernstone who did this to you?"

"None other," said Harry. "Please, protect my family."

"I will," I swore.

Everyone looked at me and they all knew that Harry Clearwater was dead. I knew now that Michael Calvernstone was planning to get revenge for his failure to steal little Jacquelyn, who had killed his only child Marius 10 years before. He wasn't going to take her back; he wanted to destroy her.

"Go home and warn your families of the danger," I next said. "Then build a huge bonfire. We're getting rid of them tonight."

The cheers coming from the witnesses was more than enough for me. Sam said, "I want all wolves to assemble here in an hour. We fight."

---------

(Esme's POV)

I saw Carlisle rushing home quickly. I then knew something terrible had happened. "Esme," he said, "get the kids. I want Harry and Bella to stay here and I want Rosalie to guard them."

I swallowed and nodded. There was no way Rosalie would ever want to be around them and besides, I would rather have Harry face the Calvernstones instead of running from them.

Carlisle must have caught my worried face because he hugged me and said, "It's going to be ok, Esme. He'll never take our Jacquelyn. We won't let him."

Rosalie came in angry. Bella was right behind her. She said, "I really wish I didn't have to play babysitter."

"We have no choice, Rose," I said in my motherly way. "We have to protect them. And Harry knows about Jacquelyn, and I'd rather see her safe where she is than with Michael. So there."

"I see," Rosalie snapped as she stormed off.

Harry stared at me as he and Edward were locked in a fierce embrace. I nodded, which meant it was time for Edward to go. They parted with a kiss and then Edward followed us to a field, which was far from our house and La Push. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob were there. So were Sam and a large group of wolves. Sam said, "Ok, this is it. It's now or never. We crush those monsters who dare to betray us."

I didn't like how he said we were to crush those monsters. All the time I thought they were nice, I had no idea that Michael and Katryna had been plotting to destroy us and eventually Jacquelyn. But this had to be done if we were to see that girl again.

---------

(Sirius's POV)

I sat there in the Cullen house, wanting to go out there and fight with them, but Carlisle and Billy had talked me out of it. They were right when they said that I was Harry's last-living relative and I had to stay alive for him. I began to realize that I had made that same mistake a year ago, which nearly cost me my life.

Bella was reading a book and Harry was lying asleep on a chaise lounge. I caught a glimpse of a shine on his left finger. It was the sparkle of a diamond. Did he...

I must admit that I was a bit surprised when Harry told me that he and Edward were dating; no one ever suspected him of being gay while we were still in England. Back home, everyone believed that he had been dating Hermione Granger at some point. But this was Forks, a small backwater city in America, and in America, no one cared about who you were or where you came from. They didn't even care if you were a wizard or not.

"Sirius?" I heard Harry's voice.

"Hello, Harry," I said as I reached over and took his hand to examine the ring that was on his left finger. "Did he---" I was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes," Harry said at last. I could see the smile in his eyes. For the first time in his life, my godson was truly happy with his lot in life.

-----------

(Sam's POV)

We stood there, most of us in our wolf forms, eagerly anticipating the battle that was to come. I had no idea that the monsters had plotted to destroy the Cullens for many years and were also planning to destroy us as well.

I snarled as I saw about 50 of them approaching us. Michael was in the front of the group and Katryna was in the back. I saw her tying up five children to a huge tree and ordering several others to guard them so they wouldn't escape. I knew I would have to rescue those children eventually.

Michael sneered as he taunted us, "So you all decide to join together and fight me? I don't believe it; traitors and enemies turning against the great Michael Calvernstone! You will all pay for your twisted lifestyle! Before the dawn, you will all lie dead! And then, what's to stop me from chasing her down and destroying her as well? She killed my only human child and heir! Mark my words, the brat you call Jacquelyn Cullen will pay for that act with her death!"

I noted the hurt look on Esme's face.

But there was no time for tears.

Because I saw Jacob pounce on the nearest Calvernstone vampire and tear him to pieces.

Then we all followed suit.

I never thought destroying these vampires would be so hard. It took about 5 wolves plus a Cullen just to bring one down. But there were many Calvernstones and very few of us, despite the fact that we were a lot stronger that they would ever become. I saw Jasper and Emmett eagerly ripping those monsters apart, monsters that they had once considered their friends. Esme and Alice were in the back next to Seth and Leah, with all four ripping apart any Calvernstone who was foolish enough to cross their path. But I knew this was not over yet. I swore to never rest until every Calvernstone vampire was dead.

-------

(Carlisle's POV)

As the fight raged on, Edward and I stood next to each other, both with sad looks in our eyes as we ripped apart any Calvernstone who was in front of us. I thought of my dear Esme and how she was willing to fight to protect her children; with four with us and three still at home.

Edward, however, had a look of anger on his face as he chased down and destroyed a Calvernstone who tried to intimidate him. As he returned, I caught a glimpse of a ring on his left hand. A ring? I knew I would have to ask him about it later.

-------------

(Billy's POV)

With Charlie safely at Old Quil's house, I drove to the Cullen's house to check up on anyone who remained there. Which was not much; only 4 people remained. Three of those four were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"Anything?" Sirius asked me as I came in.

"Nothing so far," I replied. "But I do think things are going well for us. So far, no casualties that I know of."

Sighs of relief flooded the place. But I knew things were not to be peaceful for very long; not where Rosalie, or whatever her name was, was concerned. She stormed downstairs with an angry scowl on her face. She said nothing to us, but sat by a window.

"Ignore her, she's just being a moody bitch," Bella said angrily as she poured me a bowl of hot soup. I sighed, wondering where did Bella learn such hurtful things as that? I spotted the answer on the windowsill, but thought nothing of it.

Not until I heard a scream, that was.

----------------

(Bella's POV)

I heard Rosalie scream, but had yet to connect it to anything. But Billy and Sirius both rushed to the window, with Harry chasing after them. There, Michael Calvernstone himself had Rosalie by the neck and was trying to strangle her.

"A child for a child," he said to the screaming girl. "Jacquelyn killed my son, so I get to kill you in turn."

"You let me go, you Almighty son of a salivating shrew-loving goblin!" Rosalie snapped in turn. "Lest my husband sees you and destroys you!"

"But I don't see him here," Michael scoffed, mocking her. "In fact, he's out somewhere and left his wife alone and defenseless!"

Billy screamed in horror and (_more by accident than design_) dropped his bowl of soup, which landed in Michael's face. He screamed, which gave Rosalie enough time to free herself from his grasp and rush back into the house.

As Michael was about to pounce on Billy, I grabbed a lantern and whacked him over the head with it. The lantern broke and Michael burst into flames. He screamed and tried to fight them off, but it was too late. We stood there, watching as the flames finished off the most feared vampire in the history of vampires (_or so, I thought_).

----------------

(Rosalie's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Bella had just saved my life and took down a powerful vampire at that. I could say nothing else to her, but I ran into my room. I had to get the stench of that evil vampire off me immediately.

----------------

(Laurent's POV)

I saw Bella break a lantern and destroy Michael Calvernstone and I realized that that would be our fate if we ever approached Harry Jameson. But I had been a vampire longer than she was a human and I knew that there was another way to get the boy with us.

And if we had to kidnap Bella, so much the better.

----------------

(Sam's POV)

I saw flames heading towards the woods. A good part of the forest was on fire! But I had no time to worry about that now; there were a few more Calvernstones left. Five, to be exact. But we all had a question: who were they and what were we going to do with them?

----------------

(Carlisle's POV)

"Well, that's the last of them," I heard Emmett say as he tossed the final piece of Calvernstone vampire onto the bonfire I had built earlier. Though no one was actually hurt, I was tending to the wolves, checking over for injuries and what not.

Just then, I heard Jasper say, "OH MY GOD!!! THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!!!" There was a commotion of people gathered near the forest, throwing water and sand onto the fire. But how did it happen?

Esme ran to me and said, "We must check up on Harry and Bella now! There's no telling if they're in the path of the fire!" I took her hand and we rushed to the scene of the fire, not knowing what had just happened there.

Emily was right behind us. She said, "I think I know where the source of the fire is." And sure enough, there were the remains of what had been Michael Calvernstone lying some yards away from our house.

"Good riddance," I couldn't help but mutter as I walked to the house. Harry and Bella were safe. So was Rosalie.

The fire soon died down and everyone stared, wondering about the fates of Ethan, Jennifer, Daniel, Maverick, and Rupert. All five had been tied to a tree during the fight and had been heavily guarded, but their guards were dead and yet, the children were too scared to move, let alone respond to any of us.

Sam came to me and said, "So is that it? Just these five remain?"

"They are the last of the Calvernstones," I replied. "But luckily, they have not been introduced to Michael's twisted lifestyle. We still don't know what to do with them."

Billy came out and said, "So is it over?"

"We have completed this task," said Sam. "And may the fate of the Calvernstone Coven invoke fear into the hearts of vampires everywhere. They must learn what will happen if they dare bring their wickedness onto our lands."

I nodded and asked Billy, "Where's Harry and Bella?"

--------------

(Back to Harry's POV)

Bella and I had ran outside to put out the fire. Sirius was behind us. But before we got too far, three pairs of hands reached out and snatched us. "Hah! We got you now, Jameson!" James laughed as he grabbed my arms. I heard Bella scream and realized that Laurent had captured her. Sirius put up a bit of a fight before Victoria took him down as well.

"What do you want with us?" I cried out.

"To take you to her, of course!" James laughed as he pulled out an object. A Portkey. I had not seen any portkeys in over a year. Not since Sirius and i jumped the veil and ended up in Forks, where we eventually abandoned our magical roots.

Sirius cried out, "You mean you're going to..."

"You have someone you loved who you left behind as well, do you not?" Victoria sneered at him.

Just then, I saw four angry people coming towards us. It wasn't Jasper, Emmett, Alice, or Jacob. Instead, it was Joey, Zotius, Zephyr, and Darren. They said, "You better let them go NOW!"

"Awwww, more stupid Calvernstones, hmmm?" Victoria mocked. "Oh wait, you're the turncoats!"

"You have five seconds to release them or we'll tear you apart, bitch!" Joey snapped.

"Let's not be so hasty now," Laurent spoke in his non-confronting way. "We have seen too much violence this evening and we wish for no more blood to be shed...for _him_."

"Shut up, you stupid asshole!" yelled Zephyr as she slapped him. "Now let them go or we'll destroy you!"

"Nothing of the sort is going to happen," James laughed as he tossed the portkey in the air. It spun for a few seconds and then James reached out to catch it. But the moment he did, all four Calvernstones pounced on him and we all disappeared.

I found myself back in England. More like, on the grounds of some English boarding school. I looked around me; Bella, Sirius, Joey, Zotius, Zephyr, and Darren were nowhere to be seen. But I _did_ see James, Laurent, and Victoria and their eyes held an evil glint in them. Jacquel once said you can tell a person by their eyes. I did, and there was nothing but evil in them.

But I also did not know what day it had been until it hit me: May 27, 1997. May 27. 1997. Exactly 1 year to the day that Sirius was zapped by Bellatrix Lestrange and I jumped the veil in my grief, leaving everyone I cared for behind.

I looked up at the grounds and saw about a dozen or so students wandering around the place. Most of them were wearing black capes over school uniforms with their hoods drawn over their faces. It had been a sunny day to begin with. I saw two boys apparently playing chess and girl standing there watching them and eating Oreos. Oreos? That had to be my Jacquel, for who else would spend a great deal of her time eating Oreos anyway?

Before I could react, James, Laurent, and Victoria pushed me towards the girl. She was wearing a purple dress with the traditional black vampire's cape over her dress, which covered her head and framed the golden-brown curls that surrounded her face. She took one good look at them and grew angry; her PURPLE eyes soon turned black with rage.

"What are you guys doing here?" She snapped as she saw them. "Haven't you already troubled me enough?"

"Not nearly enough," James sneered as he stared at her. "I have a little something for you."

"Like what?" the girl snapped. "First you betrayed Desmond to his enemy so that you can get your revenge or something like that without me finding out why I'm here and then one of my friends and his brother are now vampires! I hope you're happy with yourself!" I gasped as she prepared to fry the vampires.

Just then, Laurent said, "Wait! I have something I need to show you!"

"What now?" the girl snapped as she glared at him.

"Someone who should have already been here, but he has ran off and left you behind," Victoria smiled.

"I don't believe you," she snapped. "Harry's dead. There's no way in hell he would ever return!" I saw the two boys walking right behind her. "He threw himself behind the veil and died a year ago!" she yelled. "He's never coming back, no matter what you say!"

"I would be careful about that," said Laurent as he brought me to his side. I gasped as I realized who it was, or had once been. Jacquel used to have dark hair and green eyes, which had both turned brown when we had first met. But now, I saw a pale girl with golden-brown hair and purple eyes staring at me, as if she was trying to recall another person who was standing in the same place that I was standing in now.

But then, I found myself saying something that would indeed shatter everything I had gotten during the past year.

"_Hello, Jacquel_."

"Harry?"

* * *

I borrowed the last few moments from "_Left Behind_", when Harry and Jacquel finally reunite. I originally planned to have Harry try to reconnect with his old life, but scrapped that plan because I wanted the story to be a bit darker and besides, Harry is better off with Edward anyway.

Also, the story about Joey, Zotius, Zephyr, and Darren will be explained in the next chapter.

That's all for now! Next time, Harry will have to confront the man who destroyed his life and then Jacquel will tell him what has happened during the year he had been presumed dead. Harry will meet up with Will Thristal and he will also see his grave, or that of Harry Potter.

And we'll see the Cullens and the wolves go after Harry, Bella, and Sirius and Sirius will reunite with his family and Remus.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	23. Chapter 18

It's been one year since I started this story! Let's make this a DOUBLE celebration then, because it's my Valentine's Day gift to all of you! Enjoy!

* * *

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

* * *

Chapter 18 of** Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_We last left off with Harry being kidnapped by James, Laurent, and Victoria and forcibly taken to see Jacquel against his wishes. But does she recognize him? Will she remember him?_

(Zephyr's POV)

We landed somewhere in some strange place. I looked up; there was no sign of those 3 evil vampires. Or Harry Jameson for that matter. But what I DID see was a veil. Veil?

Just then, I heard a groan. That sounded like Darren. He said, "Zeph, you all right?"

"I think so," I said. "But have you seen Joey or Zo?"

Darren said, "I'm not sure, Zeph. Didn't they try to attack that one guy?"

I frowned as I remembered the last few seconds: _Joey and Zo threw themselves at that blonde vampire (I think he was called James) and then a flash of white light later, we ended up in this strange room_.

Just then, I heard a moan behind me. Joey and Zo were there, along with a girl with brown hair. What was her name again? Oh, right! Bella.

Joey said, "Hey, where are we?"

I said, "I don't know. But the sooner we get out of here, the better. This room has the essence of death."

"Death," said a voice. "I know the sound of that word." _Who said that_, I thought to myself. A man stood up and said to himself, "That was where my no-good rotten cousin killed me."

"You were murdered?" Darren cried out.

"Yes," said the guy. "My cousin Bella thought it was fun to try and zap me. I fell through the veil. Never thought Harry would follow me."

"Bella?" said Bella. I only knew that because SHE just happened to be named Bella.

"My cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange," he continues. "The Dark Lord's most devoted servant."

"She sounds like a fiend," I said.

"I know," he said. "She destroyed the lives of several of my friends. She even threatened to kidnap my daughters."

"She certainly is nutters," said Darren. "Anyone like her should be locked away and never released."

"Sirius?" First time I actually heard his name. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sirius addressed the man (for it was a man) who walked into the room. "Remus?" he asked.

-----

(Sirius's POV)

I was wholly unprepared for this reunion. Not with everything that had happened between myself and him. We had curled up in each other's arms just before that fateful day, when Bellatrix tore me away from Remus and I ended up in Forks. "You're alive?" Remus cried out.

"If you can call it that," I said. I knew that I hadn't been very much alive since before my "_death_", but that was only the difference. I seemed to be more alive. Of course, that didn't prevent me from being dressed up by Alice Cullen on every given occasion. In fact, she'd kill me if I hadn't worn the designer outfit she brought for me last week to this meeting.

"But you died," cried Remus. "I saw you die. How did you ever get back here?"

"Maybe I never was dead to begin with," I said. "I will admit that for the last few months, I had been living in some backwater town in the States. Myself and Harry both."

"Harry is here as well?" said Remus. "But how? Unless he followed you."

"And he did," I said. "We found ourselves in the woods and later made our way to a small town, where we decided to stay. We never really were supposed to return." I saw Remus's face turn a bit crimson as he struggled to process everything that I have told him.

He said, "But everyone...they said you were dead and Harry as well; but how is it that we buried you and yet, you're alive?"

"We buried a body," said a girl as she came to join Remus. "Remember, there was no way that that could have been Sirius, even if the polyjuice was coded to be permanent."

"Polyjuice?" Bella frowned.

"Well, I'd like to welcome you to my world, Bella Swan," I said at last. "I've been in your world of vampires and werewolves for a year, but I never tell you about this one."

"Weird," said Joey. "I hope you know where we are."

"Hello, Sirius," said Remus, "Well, this isn't what I expected. I never thought I'd see the likes of you, not since you went to your death last year and Harry jumped in after you. And I was left alone to deal with your grieving daughters and nearly losing Jacquelyn..."

"You almost lost her??!!" I cried out.

"Yes," said Remus. "She died a few weeks later, as did Sean." I gasped in horror; _Jacquel and Sean dead? Sean, I could understand because he spent the last 17 years of his life blaming himself for my brother's death. But Jacquel? The poor girl had barely had a chance to live!_ "But the funny thing was, she wakes up and all of a sudden, she's a vampire. A bloody vampire, she called herself. And then she goes and gets her life exposed and then Dumbledore admits to even being the girl's father when it was me. It was me the whole time! I was her father and they pinned that on him! Now what happens? There's no Hogwarts, she's someplace I don't know where, and people are being put to death because of Dumbledore's stupidity!"

"But then I come back and put everything back to normal," I said.

Remus had nothing more to say, as he put his hand over his mouth and slowly fainted. Joey and Zotius had rushed to his side quickly and picked him up. Zephyr and Darren, along with Bella, tagged along after me. I could tell that they all had questions for me as I had questions for them.

-----

(Joey's POV)

I frowned as I followed the strange group I was now a part of down the hall and eventually, out of the building. The sun began to shine, and yet, I had no idea that my skin had actually return to its lightly tanned color, not that it mattered much to me, as I had never been allowed to play outside as a child. Zo said to me, "Joey, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about the fact that I don't seem to remember our past lives," I said.

"What past lives?" Bella asked.

"Remember when we told you about ourselves?" Zo said.

"You did say your mother grew up in some institution and..." Bella began.

"That's only half the story," said Zo. "That was when our mother had been dumped on the side of the road and left to die, so we came to believe. She was brought up by the Makah nation and given the name Annie Willowbeam."

"Then why did you live with the Calvernstones?" Sirius asked.

"Our father had gone out for the day, the year was 1989. I was 10 years old then," I said, "with Zo and Zeph being 7 and 6 and Darren being 3. Our mother had noticed a dangerous monster and told us to run for it, but the monster attacked her and killed her. His mate snatched us and we were carried off, lost to our father for 8 years now. We're not even sure if he's dead or not."

"Well, at least Bella was brave enough to destroy Michael," said Darren. "No one else would have had the power to deliver him that deadly blow."

"No one, not even the strongest warrior, would have dared to do that," said Zeph. "We thank you, Bella Swan, for your brave deed of setting us free from that terrible tyrant."

-----

(Harry's POV)

I had had a rather hard time looking at Jacquel. Her dress (which was a purple damask sashed with sky-blue; Its flounced skirt and sheer sleeves are ornamented with gold braid) seemed to glue itself to her still super-skinny body and the black cape she wore over it was no help either, as it added to the mystery known as Jacquel Romanov.

She looked at James, Laurent, and Victoria for a second before telling them those frightening words that would haunt me for eternity: "_That's not Harry Potter_."

"He's NOT???" Victoria growled in anger. She looked at James with a look of fury that would kill a lesser man.

"Indeed," said James, "but I will not believe that lie."

"I'm telling the truth!" Jacquel demanded as she raised her arms. I barely had five seconds to see the portkey she now held in her hands before we were all whisked from the school. After a few moments, I chanced to notice a house. The house I should have grown up in. The house my parents died in. I grew even more upset than when I was with Edward on the night we consummated out secret marriage.

"This is his grave," Jacquel pointed to a slab that was at the edge of the garden I had once played in as a child. I stared at the slab and realized that that was a headstone. A grave. I read the inscription:

_"Harry James Potter  
July 31, 1980-May 27, 1996  
Here lies a brave and loyal wizard who gave his life for the Greater Good May he forever rest in peace.  
Entombed was he on June 3, 1996 by Miss Jacquelyn Claire Eudoxia Ulrich, Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Miss Hermione Jean Granger, his loyal and grieving friends." _

Tears rolled down my face as I read the headstone again and again. James frowned and stormed off in anger, his wicked plans ruined. Victoria went with him. But Laurent remained; he was murmuring some sort of song in French.

Jacquel said to me, "After Harry died, I died a month after. The Dark Lord was slain by a secret hero, and he too met his death. You know all too well about the sins of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and the eternal damage that is has caused for wiazrding England, damage that most will never be able to recover from. But for my fate, I was condemned to walk the earth in thi state until the final trumpet blows and I am called to my Heavenly rest."

She walked off, leaving me to stand and stare at the grave of Harry Potter, or was it my grave? Laurent had disappeared as well, with Victoria giving me a look of pure hatred as she beckoned Laurent away from Jacquel. I stared at the grave again and thought of the poor soul who had been forced to portray my dead corpse. Who was he, or she be the unfortunate victim a woman? Why was that person forced to become my dead body?

-----

(Will's POV)

I stared out the window of the former Potter house, where I had many a happy memory with the baby Harry, only to see several strangers gathered around his grave. When it came time for Harry to be buried after his sudden death, I decided that he should be buried next to his parents._ How ironic that a family that had never been together in life is now united in death_, I had thought to myself as I watched the coffin being placed in the ground.

It had been a very difficult time for us all, especially me, since I had found out (from our encounter the night before his death) that I was pregnant with his child. So it turned out that I had 9 children. Nine, if you want to believe it. I had debated about whether or not they should take their father's last name and keep the Potter line going, but I did anyway. Michael, Robert, Hayley, Catriona, William, Sierra, Irene, Sean, and Virginia Potter were all in bed, asleep. They would never meet their father at all. I found myself walking outside and standing beside the young man who was staring at Harry's grave. But that was a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy who stood before Harry's grave with a sad look on his face.

"This is him?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Such a tragedy that his death had to come so early in life, but that's to be expected when you have lived such a terrible life. He lost his parents in infancy and grew up with abusive relatives. He was sent to a school which was run by a cruel old man who once raped and murdered the young daughter of a woman who heartily disliked him and sent her daughter to a terrible cousin. But little did the people know that the children would soon meet their deaths and the old man would be destroyed through death and destruction and has left us with nothing but a destroyed world and broken dreams." He looked at me and said, "So he is dead."

"He's not coming back," I said sadly. "He did not know that he had a child. Many children. They will never meet their father, nor would he ever hold them and love them. All I ever have left are memories of a life that could have been."

-----

(Harry's POV)

I grew sad as I heard her speech. I wish I could have known her name, and revealed myself at that. But then I remembered letting go of my past and eventually forgetting myself altogether. She walked away with tears in her eyes. I wished I could say something to her to make her feel better, but I had no words to say to her.

I left the mansion and wandered around Godric's Hollow. No one seemed to notice me as they went about in their daily life; they all assumed that I was just another face in the crowd. That seemed to make me feel better, and yet, feel guilty at the same time.

-----

(Bella's POV) Our escort's name was Nymphadora Tonks, but according to Sirius, she preferred to be called Tonks. I didn't like that idea at all, as people should be addressed by their first (and given) names. Anyway, we followed her to a row of strange houses.

Sirius said, "That's Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place?" I asked.

"Not good memories for me there," he said.

We walked a short ways until we reached a space between houses number 11 and 13. There was no number 12, not as far as I could see. I heard Joey behind me, saying, "This chick is nutters! I'm not going with her, no matter what!"

"Then let's wander off," said Zotius. "we have no business being here."

But their plans were cut short because the woman grabbed them by their ears and said, "You're not going anywhere until to tell me who you are and why you are with HIM!"

"Like HELL we would tell anyone like you!" yelled Darren. Then, before my very eyes, he, Jpey, and Zotius phased into wolves and ran off.

I stared at Zephyr and said, "Ok, so they're wolves?"

"Well," she began.

"How long has this been happening?" asked Sirius.

"About 2 years now," said Zephyr. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three girls who looked exactly alike standing in the doorway to #12.

_12_???

-----

(Julia's POV)

I could have sworn that that was my dad standing outside at that moment. But then again, my sisters Joanna and Jamie Lynn and I had buried our father last year. But I knew that it wasn't him. Not as far as I was concerned.

-----

(Sirius's POV)

I said, "Well, girls, since this is London, I say we go chase them down. Don't want anyone freaking out." With that, I ran off with Bella and Zephyr after me. And someone else; I didn't see who. But all I knew was that I had better catch those boys or else we would all be in a world of trouble. If I wasn't already.

-----

(Carlisle's POV)

We had found the spot where Harry, Bella, and Sirius had vanished and walked through it, only to find ourselves in the streets of London. Amid some kind of commotion. And commotions are NEVER good.

Billy said to me, "I think we have wolves here." And sure enough, there were three huge wolves dashing through the city. Plus a huge black dog and 5 young girls after them. And if they were what Billy had been claiming that they were, well, all hell was about to break loose.

-----

(back to Harry's POV)

With one final look at the grave of Harry Potter, I walked away from my old hometown. There was nothing left for me back there, nothing for me to see. I boarded a bus that was bound for London and thought back to the time that Edward had told me to put aside my past and become who I was meant to become.

I frowned as I stared at my reflection in the glass. A plain boy with brown eyes and brown hair stared back at me. I found myself smiling; I was now just another face in the crowd. But my troubles were far from over; I knew I would have to confront the Dursleys and Dumbledore if I wanted to put the past away and begin my new life with Edward Cullen.

* * *

That's all for now! Next time, Harry confronts the Dursleys and Carlisle will go through a painful event that reminded him of a sad part of his past. Also, the Volturi make their debut and try to kidnap Jacquel. Also, Zephyr will be explaining why her brothers are phasing into wolves and Tonks will find out about where Sirius had been all year.

BTW, Remus reveals himself as Jacquel's father. This isn't going to bode well for him or anyone else.

Harry has found out that he has children. But will he ever meet them?

And I'm not finished with James, Laurent, and Victoria just yet. They will be featured in the sequel and what they do there will shock EVERYONE!

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	24. Chapter 19

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

* * *

Chapter 19 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

_We last left off with Harry seeing his own grave and realizing that he must face his past in order to see his future._

(Jacquel's POV)

As soon as I got back to Rewhart, Ron said to me, "Where have you been? It's almost feeding time and I'm not ready to get lectured about the true nature of a vampire. Again."

"Ron," I said, "now you and I both know that it's a bad idea to freak out over the little stuff. We have those magical bracelets, remember?"

"I know that," he said, "but still..."

"We can eat whatever we want," I said. "Speaking of which, how's about we go to that restaurant that just opened up down the street?"

He agreed and we slipped off our capes and put on jackets and jeans over our uniforms. Well, mainly him, as I had to pull off my dress and grab a t-shirt and jeans and my purple jacket. As soon as we finished dressing, Ron and I slipped out the back door and headed down the street as a row of prisoners from the prison in the outskirts of the town were shoved through the side door.

-----

(Aro's POV)

Since my encounter with dear little..._what was her name again_, I had often wondered whether my decision to turn her upon the passing of her sixteenth birthday was the cause of the rift that had somehow developed between myself and Carlisle Cullen. We had had our differences before, but his insistence on keeping the girl in her human condition was quite...what was that again...bothersome. He knew the rules: _no human was allowed to know that vampires existed_. Those who did found out about vampires were often killed or turned themselves, and she would have to learn that law upon her turning.

And it should have already happened by now.

-----

(Carlisle POV)

Well, all of London had an exciting night.

There were no shortage of people who had not freaked out upon the sight of the 3 brown wolves. Billy was next to me, complaining in a language I didn't completely understand. I knew some Quileute, but that was the least of my worries. Billy knew that if his secret was exposed, he and the Quileute nation were finished.

So Emmett jumped into action and he and Jasper corralled two of the three wolves and we went to an old building. Sam had an angry look on his face; it read _how dare those guys think they can just phase just for the heck of it? Who do they think they are_?

"Thank you," Billy said to me. "If it weren't for your boys, we would have been finished."

"I know," I said. "Aro may be nice, but his brothers would have destroyed us all." Speaking of which, I had an odd feeling that they somehow were here. And if they were, then..._Jacquelyn_!

-----

(Harry's POV)

I now found myself in my old hometown of Little Whinging. Yup, the wretched place where I was raised.

I walked to my old house and was shocked to see the place had been emptied and boarded up with the words THIS PLACE HAS BEEN CONDEMNED on a sign in front of the house. _What happened here_, I wondered.

Just then I heard a, "Harry, what are you doing here?" and then Edward appeared. He had a grim look on his face, as if he had seen something disturbing. Edward said, "Why are you here?"

"To look at my old place," I said sadly. "I did say I lived a sad life."

"Yes you did," said Edward. "I saw your memories, the memories that you locked away. I saw how your relatives treated you and I know that no child ever deserves to be treated that way. We will be dealing with them when the time comes."

He took my hand and kissed it, then we walked slowly away from that hated house and for a long time, we did not speak. Not until we reached the inner city and to a row of apartments that stood there.

-----

(Zephyr's POV)

Well, this was great. I knew I had some explaining to do. Sirius said to me, "So your brothers can turn into wolves?"

"Well," I said, "some years after our kidnapping, when Joey was about 15 years old, he started "_phasing_", or so we call it. Very soon, Zo and Darren started phasing as well."

Sirius stared at me real hard for a long time. I then said, "When I was about 12 or so, I heard voices telling me to seek a certain person named Samuel Uley; he would tell me who I was and why my brothers were phasing. My wish was granted when the Calvernstones moved to Forks and I saw the Cullens for the first time."

"So this means that you guys are..." Bella began.

"Well, yes," I said. "I had often wondered where my family came from, seeing as my mother was from Fort Worth, Texas, but I have no idea of what her name was or the names of her parents, and I haven't seen my father in years. He must be dead or worse."

Sirius said, "Maybe we should speak to Billy Black. You have said that something is missing from your life. He may have the answers that you need."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" I cried out. "You know I was kidnapped by the Calvernstones and lived with them."

"Maybe he knows that story as well," said Sirius. "He might help you...if you ask."

_Ask Billy Black_? I didn't know about that. I mean, what if he was angry with me? I knew that given the circumstances, this would be fine if I weren't among those monsters. But then again, I knew that I lived among monsters as well.

-----

(Bella's POV)

No one told me that the Calvernstones were wolves. Well, I knew that Jacob could turn into a wolf and so could his friends, but Joey, Zotius, and Darren? Now I was seriously doubting that Joey really was a vampire, not with his pale skin and brown eyes. But still, he DID grow up with certain people who mistreated him and his siblings, so that's probably why he phased; to escape from his miserable life and to save himself, his siblings, and those other children.

Speaking of which, I need to confront that Tonks girl and see what she wants with Sirius. I mean, what right does she have to be harassing him? Sure Alice likes to dress him up like a doll but still!!!

-----

(Carlisle's POV)

Well, the worst thing about the whole situation was that this was taking away from the time I needed to spend to locate Harry, Bella, and _what was his name again_? Darn, I forgot his name already, and a vampire NEVER forgets a name.

Billy frowned as he drew my attention to two young boys standing before us. Well, they had nothing to wear and they were screaming their heads off. Sam glared at them and they quieted down.

"Why are you here?" he snapped.

One of the boys said, "Well, we were chasing after those vampires who kidnapped those three people and we ended up here. Then some woman forces us into her house and that's when we made our grand escape."

"What are your names?" I asked, afraid of who I knew it could be.

"Zotius and Darren," said Darren. I nearly swooned because I knew who they were.

"Any last name I should know about?" Billy said.

"What last name?" said Darren. "When last I checked, I don't even know who my father and mother were anymore; Michael and Katryna forced that out of our heads."

"Stockholm Syndrome," muttered Jared as he stood beside me. "They must have been brainwashed by their kidnappers into believing those idiots were their parents."

"And didn't we destroy them a few hours ago?" Paul snapped.

"Yes we did," I said. "But I did hear that there were about 9 children who were kidnapped and 5 were forcibly turned by their kidnappers."

"Calvernstone," Billy growled.

"Indeed," said Zotius.

Just then, a woman burst in crying out, "Are any of you a doctor?"

I stepped forward and said, "Why? What's wrong?"

The woman said, "Something very bad has happened and you are needed." And without waiting for my response, she grabbed my hand and rushed outside.

There were a crowd of people surrounding what appeared to be a burning car. Firefighters tried to put out the fire, but to no avail; perhaps the fire appeared to be magical.

Fire. The natural enemy of vampires. If a vampire got too close to the flames, he or she would be dead. In short, I knew that if I took another step towards that car, my life would end in a few seconds.

But did that stop me from wanting to save whoever was trapped in that car? No.

Risking my very life (and limbs), I rushed over towards the car and ripped off the top. Three people were inside, one man and two women. They had been inside that burining car for a good while.

Just then, one of the women grabbed my arm and screamed, "Save him! Save my son! Please, you must save him; it's too late for me!"

_Save him. Save my son_. I had heard those words years before, as I had watched another dying woman scream for me to save her only begotten son. Edward. His name had been Edward Anthony Masen II. Until I adopted him, that was.

I_t's too late for me_. I remembered that line as plain as day. I saw another dying mother begging me to protect her precious baby daughter from the clutches of a very cruel man, the man who killed her. And the child's name? Jacquelyn Claire Ulrich.

But now, I was faced with a dilemma. _Should I save the boy and risk everything to keep my secret safe_, or _do I let him die_? I had faced that question before as Edward was dying, but at that time, I had been lonely and wanting a companion. But in this case, I was a married father and I wondered if there was a need to add yet another member to my clan.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Oliver," said the woman. "His name is Oliver James Harlequin. My name is Olive Harlequin and my poor dead daughter had once been Olivia."

I stand there, shocked as I quickly examined the dead girl. Anger filled me; I remembered the dying screams of another girl, and I had rushed to save her. Her name had been Rosalie Hale. But unlike Rosalie, who survived and later found Emmett, poor little Olivia Harlequin would not live to fall in love or even see her own wedding day.

By then, the fires were slowly dying and I could barely see Billy making his way to where I was. "The fire was coded to kill us," Olive whispered to me. "I'm dying. Olivia is dead. But Oliver still has a chance...if you would please save him."

I could no longer hear my doubts; this was a mother who wanted me to save her son. And if I was going to Hell for this, so be it. "Your son will live," I said.

"Thank you," Olive whispered to me. "You are a good man with a good soul. May God bless you with a long life."

_Blessed_? Well, I wanted to tell her that God, in his own way, had already blessed me with an unnaturally long life, but I saw her head drop down, signaling that she was dead. Dead. I had to watch yet another mother die and I could do nothing to save her.

But I could save the boy.

I ripped his seatbelt off his body and hauled him out the car and we both landed next to Billy. He had a look that said_ are you outta your mind, Cullen? You could have killed yourself! And then what shall I do if I were to tell your wife that you were dead_?

Instead, he said, "Let's get you out of there."

I turned back and saw the car turn into a huge fireball, and the spectators, awestruck, remained in their spots. I was so glad I had gotten Oliver out of that car before he died.

But Olive and Olivia were dead, never to see their son and brother again. I felt a sense of sadness come over me as I watched the firefighters finally put out the fire and pulled the badly burned bodies out of the wreckage. An ambulance had arrived, and a doctor relieved me of the boy; he would have to be treated for injuries. The woman who led me there said, "At least you saved only one."

_Only one_, I thought to myself. _And I failed to save his mother and his sister was too far gon__e_.

Billy said, "Now what was the meaning of that? My friend could have gotten himself killed. Are you crazy?"

While he and the woman fought, a man came to me and said, "We will need your help to determine how they died."

With a sigh, I turned and followed the man. No matter where I go, a doctor's work is NEVER done.

-----

(Bella's POV)

(_and to all you Bella-haters out there, prepare to eat your words! She's about to go all psycho-bitch on someone!_)

Just then, I heard a, "_Hey, where are my brothers_?" It was Joey Calvernstone.

What do we say to him? "_Uh, your brothers went and got themselves captured and we don't know where they are_?" Ok, that's not gonna fly here.

Zephyr saved me by saying, "What the hell were you thinking, Joe? You have just exposed our secret to all of London!!!"

"Not just London," said Sirius. "You almost gave yourself away to the whole world."

"What? You think I'mma take that kind of crap from that purple-haired bitch?" said Joey. "Not on your life! I rather live with monsters than put up with HER!!!"

Sirius said, "Be careful, Joseph. She may be slightly rude, but she is still my cousin."

"Right, like cousin means _capture me and my brothers have to go expose themselves_," Zephyr snapped. "And where is that miserable wrench?"

"Miserable wrench? I'd better watch my words," the woman named Tonks snapped as she walked towards us. "And for your information, I was protecting Sirius from those who wanted to kill him."

I knew that it was my time to speak. no longer would I be known as "_plain old clumsy Bella Swan_". It was time fo_r "new, improved, and bitchy Bella Swan_" to come out.

I had heard Sirius's story once, when he had been a newly married father and his wife dies, leaving him with three daughters to raise and then he goes and gets himself arrested for some crime he never committed and spends (I mean WASTES) 12 years in jail while his nephew is forced to live in an abusive foster family. Then he escapes from it all, only to wind up in Forks.

Right. And who was to blame for that? I don't know. But I knew who to attack. TONKS.

I jump in and say, "Oh, so you _WERE_ protecting him, weren't you?"

"Well," said Tonks, "the Ministry of Magic wanted him dead because he was accused of betraying James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort. And then again he is accused of killing 13 people with a single curse and sent to Azkaban. He escapes 12 years later when he discovered that his arch-nemesis Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts and living with a wizarding family, and Harry was living with abusive relatives, something that he just didn't agree with. But Sirius escapes and we rebuilt our group the Order of the Phoenix and a few months later, Sirius and Harry get killed by one of Lord Voldemort's followers and then he gets defeated by a hero we never knew existed."

I couldn't believe a word this woman was saying. Evil wizards and rat-like men and abused children, that just didn't fit with what I had first heard when I met Sirius and Harry. So I said, "OK, now what is this about some secret order and that evil wizard?"

She said, "Well, there was this dark wizard named Lord Voldemort..."

I cut her off by saying, "and where is he now? He's probably dead like your Sirius and Harry are! You weren't protecting them, or they would still be alive." Everyone was staring at me, but l was still looking at Tonks. "And I don't think your leader was any good, not if he raped and murdered a young woman and left a tiny child to fend for herself in a cruel world who doesn't understand her pain or loss...WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

And then I just went at it.

"So you think that you were good? Not if you had to lock Sirius up in a stuffy house all day and never let him show his face in polite society! I know his story! I'll tell you what happened to him: he ended up in Forks. There, I said it. He lives in rainy old Forks, and Harry too! They are happy there, without anyone to kill them or hurt them or lock them up or take them away! They're better off in Forks than with you and your order of the pigeons! They met many powerful people and Harry has found love, be it with someone you would never approve of! So what were you protecting them from? Nothing! That mysterious person was right to finish something that you failed to do. So maybe you didn't deserve to have your cousin and Harry with you!"

Tonks stared at me with wide brown eyes. Sirius frowned, but said nothing; this was something she needed to hear. Tonks finally said, "You mean to tell me that Sirius was alive the whole time we believed that he was dead? You mean I had lied to Julia and her sisters about their father being dead? What have I done?"

"It's kind of too late to change things," I said at last. "The Sirius you knew and failed to protect is dead. This Sirius is the distant cousin of Billy Black and his nephew is Harry Sheppherd Jameson. Harry Potter is dead. I think it's time for you to stop living in this fantasy world and come down to earth!"

Tonks looked at me again, crushed at my ardent respone to her lies. I wasn't finished yet. "And not just you, but your friends and this society as well. How could you worship a dead teenager when there are so many living teenagers who are putting themselves in grave danger?"

"That's enough, Bella," I heard Billy say as he wheeled himself towards us. "I'm sure she'll learn that soon enough. But we have a problem." He looked at Joey and Zephyr. "Joseph and Zephyr Anne Willowbeam," Billy said in a very stern voice, as if they were small kids who were caught with their hands in the candy jar. "I know who you are and what you are capable of doing. But now is the time for you two to explain yourselves and how and why you have inherited the talent of phasing into wolves." I watched as Joey and Zephyr stared at him with shame written on their faces. What would they say to him? How would he respond? Zephyr did say that Billy would not like her if he found out who she grew up with as her parents, but then again, who was he to judge who grew up with who, since he himself was a descendant of wolves?

-----

(Ron's POV)

I saw Jacquel sigh as she piled food onto our plates and we began eating. We were a strange twosome, with eyes that were purple and skin that's paler than the moon. We were vampires, but thanks to Jacquel's magical bracelets, I could resume living a normal life. Or close to it.

But then, we saw three men walking towards us. I knew who they were. "Crap!" Jacquel snapped. "It's the Volturi! They know about me!"

"They?" I cried out, remembering what Jacquel told me in the days that I had first been bitten: "_The Volturi are the leaders of the vampire world and they have but one rule: no human was to know that vampires existed. Any human who did find out, like me, was either killed or turned because the Volturi didn't like it if a human were to reveal the existence of vampires to the human world_."

That's what I had remembered. But Percy was of a different mindset. He was pleased that the wizarding world's fear of vampires kept him from being forced to reconcile with mum and dad. He was content to spend his days working in his office and then going out to Club Seekermind, which was a popular night club for vampires.

But anyway, the Volturi stood at our table just as I was beginning to eat the steak that was on my plate. One of them said, "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Why, it's dear little Jacquelyn, all grown up," said another.

The third vampire said, "And she turned out pretty well, considering the circumstances." He looked closely at Jacquel and said, "Do you remember us?"

"Aro. Caius. Marcus. I know you all too well," Jacquel snapped as she glared at them right back. They smiled at her in a way that made me upset, like she was a candy bar and they wanted to eat her.

"Such a beautiful girl who caused such a ruckus when she was finally turned," Marcus smiled.

"You know about that?" Jacquel gasped.

"Oh, but we have," said Caius as he clamped a hand over Jacquel's not-beating heart. "There was a vampire witness who bit you the moment you died in that hospital. Poor little child, to die in the dawn of her life."

"But now she has been turned," Aro smiled as he reached for Jacquel's hand. "And what happened to thee when we last saw you?"

Jacquel gasped as the ancient vampire took her hand and held it for a moment before he released it with a kiss. "Funny," he commented.

"What?" said Caius as he moved closer to Jacquel.

"I saw nothing," said Aro. "She has kept her memories hidden from us. Those Cullens taught her well."

"Much too well, I might add," said Marcus. "She has shielded herself so we cannot attack her. But I did see something."

"Mayhaps a clue to her past," said Caius.

"No, her future," said Aro with a smile on her face. "She's going to be such a good little servant, once we find a way to pluck her from the ground without that Carlisle Cullen interfering, not that I won't be persuading him to return as well and rule by our side, as he once did..."

Jacquel was trying to keep calm, but inside she was scared. Why wouldn't she be, seeing as her future was about to be ripped away from her? And I knew their plans for her: an eternity of serving those monsters, never getting a chance to experience the rest of the world or to even see to it that Dumbledore paid for her mother's death. Oh, those old men entranced by the unnatural beauty of a newborn vampire girl-witch! I would have to intervene.

"NO!" I snapped as I stood up and reached for Jacquel. They all stared at me. "You all want her all for yourselves, or do you?"

"She's such a beautiful girl," said Caius. "I had contemplated making her my bride the moment of her turning..."

I grew angry and said, "Jacquel's no cute little toy, she's a witch who can harm you!"

"Ron," Jacquel began, but Aro beat her to it. "Young man," he directed his attention to me. "You do know who she truly is?"

"She's Jacquel Romanov, the daughter of Irene Slater and Mercutius Romanov," I repeated the lie I had heard time and again.

"Oh really," Marcus sneered. "That's not who she is. You didn't know who raised her? Her parents?"

"No," I said while trying to keep Jacquel out of their reach. "She lived with some mean cousin before being sent to boarding school. No one really liked her except for me and several others..."

"Indeed," said Aro. "I know all about her poor dead mother, the mother who died leaving that poor little beautiful creature at the mercy of that Carlisle Cullen. I saw his memories of that night and what happened thereafter. He and his darling wife raised little Miss Jacquelyn as their own child. Or at least that was until that demon Calvernstone came and tried to kidnap her. That's why we wanted her turned. It wasn't right for Carlisle to keep a little human around and he knew the laws of our kind. But now that the terms have been met, we'll be taking Miss Jacquelyn and be on our way..."

I had had enough of those ancient vampires fawning over Jacquel like that, pawing at her, even planning to marry her. I pulled out my old, broken wand and said, "Prepare to die, you sick, disgusting monsters!"

"Oh, so _we're_ the monsters?" Marcus cried out. "When last I checked, _wizards_ were the real monsters. One of them murdered Jacquelyn's mother and forced her to live with a rather intolerable person. These wizards hurt people, mock people, and kill them! They show no respect for the poor little creatures they rule over, and think that _we_ are the monsters. But look at them! We are here to make war upon the world of wizards and destroy that terrible place. But first, I shall show them the girl they mistreated and Caius shall make her his bride. Then I will gather a force of vampires and have them attack every wizarding residence in all the countries of the world and destroy them. We will expose them to the humans and strike fear into their hearts and let them destroy the wizards themselves. We will become the masters of all the supernatural worlds and force the worlds to live among humans."

I frowned as the vampires laughed and plotted to control all the supernatural worlds. But Jacquel was of a different mind. She said, "You may rule the worlds all you want, but I will always be a Cullen."

"So you still retain your loyalty to that pathetic animal drinker?" Caius snapped as he faced her. "As my blushing bride, you will..."

"Not at this moment, brother," said Marcus. "First, let us reveal ourselves to the world and give them the horror they did not expect..."

Jacquel took my hand and said, "It's going to be a long night."

"I know it," I said. "Let's leave before they snatch you..."

After paying for the meal, Jacquel and I slipped out the back door and ran down an alley. A vampire was standing at the end, with his back turned to us. Another vampire was speaking to him, saying, "Are you sure, Hamist?"

"I'm very sure," said the vampire named Hamist. "But first, we must find the girl. Nesma knows of her and wishes to speak to her immediately."

I heard that name Nesma and thought of the vampire who bit me. I wondered who that vampire might have been before that wicked vampiress recruited him or her and sent them out to capture Jacquel. But this was not the time for me to worry about that. Jacquel was still in grave danger and the Volturi were just seconds behind us. "Please help," I whimpered.

Hamist and the other vampire turned and stared at us. Hamist said, "So, which one of you is Jacquelyn Cullen?" Jacquel nodded. "Well, Nesma wishes to speak with you and that young man who was bitten by that renegade Froshiber. You two should not delay, for it is urgent that you speak to her, or it'll be too late."

"Of course," I said. "Three vampires are trying to kidnap her..."

"Indeed," said the other vampire. "Now let's go! Quickly!"

They took our hands just as the Volturi reached out to snatch us and ran faster than a cheetah on a hunt for its next meal for several minutes. I know some humans can run very fast but this was ridiculous! We held on tightly for several miles until we reached a huge castle. The castle was large, built of ebony and set beneath a cliff, and it once belonged to a mild-mannered king. It contains a large group of captive unicorns and appears to be well-populated. It is approached by a tree-lined avenue. Nearby is a busy little hamlet in which there is a flower-lined square.

I read the sign TRUBLOOD which hung in front of the castle and after walking through the gates, our escorts set us down and escorted us to the throne room. It's a simple room, with walls carefully wallpapered in a warm brown evocative of cocoa and a floor that's adorned by a simple country rag rug. It is dim and shadowy, though rather tiny. A woman was sitting on a simple but elegnat chair. She was dressed in the finest of robes, which seemed to be fit for a queen. Several people stood at attention, but she only had eyes for myself and Jacquel.

"I see you, Miss Jacquelyn, adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen," the vampiress said as she stood up to greet us. "Your presence has been long-awaited, but for a certain ***SOMEONE*** who wanted to use her as a shield against the Volturi."

"Desmond," Jacquel whispered to me.

"You know it," I said.

"And you," she turned to me, "must have been bitten by one who once served me. You and your brother, who at this moment is not here, have been attacked by Froshiber, a traitor paid by Desmond himself to lure my escorts into destroying me and taking over my clan. But there are rules, and he chose to break them, resulting in his death."

I thought back to that night I was bitten, and it all became clear to me. DESMOND had been the villain all along and his little helper wanted to wreak havoc in London. But Jacquel stopped him before panic could sweep London.

"And this, we thank Miss Cullen for her bravery in preventing a disaster and bringing the Volturi to our front yard. But they are here nonetheless and we know what they seek. They will never take it, be it that everyone of us must die." She turned to us and said, "Go and rest now; it was an exciting evening. I'll have the servants show you to your rooms."

She rang a bell and two humans came forward, receiving instructions to take us to our rooms and to make sure we were not disturbed. I looked at Jacquel, both of us knowing that we were getting ourselves into further trouble...

-----

(Petunia's POV)

Things just weren't the same since we had last seen Jacquel.

After Harry's funeral, we were taken by some mysterious knights and placed into a holding house. The house was small and it only had three rooms, not including the bathroom and the kitchen was even tinier than most Smart Cars. Vernon had not been allowed to return to his job and Dudley was no longer living with us; not since our roles in Harry's death were played out to the world and the Knights placed our only son with a foster family. Oh, if only they would treat him well!

But then my thoughts turned to that wicked Dumbledore and what he had done to Irene Romanov. My heart shivered as I recalled the day that the old man was arrested after admitting to some atrocity done against that poor woman and who his children truly were. I wondered if it was right placing that baby in Jacquel's care.

Vernon frowned as he came home after a few hours of what we called "_briefing_". We haven't been out much since that day and we no longer spoke to anyone we knew. He said, "It looks as if this is it. Either they let us go or something. She can't hold us forever."

"I know," I said as I prepared the meal for the day. "But as long as she's being kept quiet about us, things will be OK. But the moment she makes her choice, we're doomed." Willamaerha had promised that we would die a swift death if it were ever proven that Harry had ever been abused. Not that we didn't, but that Molly Weasley kept spewing that rumor every chance that she got, making it impossible for Vernon and myself to ever come out to polite society as long as we lived.

Vernon was about to respond when he looked up and we saw two young men standing in the doorway of our small home. One was pale with dark hair and golden eyes. The other had brown eyes and reddish brown hair. He looked almost like Lily. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you-do-do-doing he-he-here?" he stuttered.

"I know who you are, Vernon Dursley," the first young man snapped. "And I know about your wife as well. You mistreated this boy here."

How did he know about me? Who was he? Why was he here?

"My name is Edward Cullen," the young man snapped, "and I know for a fact that you have hurt the boy to an extant that he faked his own murder and came to me."

"Harry?" Vernon gasped as he saw the second boy. He wasn't even wearing any glasses and who knew what became of that ghastly scar that was once on top of his head?

"I'm no longer Harry Potter," Harry said as he held over his left hand. "I'm Harry Cullen now."

I gasped in horror as the young man named Edward leaned over and kissed him. Vernon looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Edward said to me, "If you wish to live, you will tell me why he is mine."

At this point, I was filled with nothing but horror as Harry and his lover smiled at me. I knew that I was at their mercy...

* * *

I'mma have to stop it right there because it's about to get real intense! Feel the intensity people!!!

Next time, the Volturi don't let Jacquel escape from them that easily; in fact, they try to lure her out by taking a hostage!

Also, Carlisle will learn of the incident that killed Olive and Olivia Harlequin and he and Billy work out a deal to try to save Oliver.

Bella will confront Remus upon learning who he really is.

Harry and Edward will deal with the Dursleys, but what happens next will remain to be seen.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	25. Chapter 20

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

* * *

Chapter 20 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with Harry facing the Dursleys with Edward Cullen while strange things are happening all over London...

(Petunia's POV)

Last chapter: At this point, I was filled with nothing but horror as Harry and his lover smiled at me. I knew that I was at their mercy...

Well, things weren't going to end well with us at all. Not with that angry young man who had apparently seduced our nephew. He said, "You and your husband are going to regret abusing this boy. He is mine now, and you can't do anything to stop us."

I cried out, "But we have never even laid a finger on Harry. Why are you attacking us?"

Edward said, "I saw into his mind. I saw the horrible things that you have done to him. I will not hesitate to tell you that you have beaten him starved him, even raped him..." the last part he said with a snarl.

"But he's magic!" I cried out. "We tried to beat it out of him!"

I knew that that was a bad thing to say, as the strange boy rushed over and slapped me. "I knew you were no good," he yelled in anger. Vernon and I stared at each other, then at Harry, who stood in a corner and said nothing. "I have killed many people in the past, people who were just like you. People who hurt children, beat children, and even kill children. I have killed people who harmed other people. But for him, I shall find a way to end both of you!"

Fear was now speeding through my head. At this point, I was wishing that Willamaerha (where on earth did her mother come up with that ridiculous name?) was here instead of that strange boy. She and those Knights were far more generous and forgiving, and they were certainly willing to give me a second chance. But that Edward Cullen had taken my nephew from me, and who knew what atrocities he would commit before finally killing Vernon and me.

(Billy's POV)

I took one good look at Joseph and Zephyr Anne Willowbeam. I knew both to be Quileutes, or even part Quileute. But what gave them the right to phase?

I saw the answer right away: their father had to be Quileute. Or even better, they were related to a certain Sam Uley.

Speaking of which, I saw Sam and the others dragging Zotius and Darren Willowbeam into the house.

Sam said to me, "They claim to have been kidnapped and held prisoner while they were children until now. They claimed to have begun phasing earlier than I had."

"I see," I said as I stared at Joey. "And how long have you been phasing?"

"Two years," said Joey. "Zotius and Darren have also been phasing for 2 years."

"Indeed," I frowned as I took another hard look at the children, then at Sam. Emmett, the Lovable Retard (as Sam and the boys refer to him), said, "They all look alike!"

Sam frowned and said, "What did you say?"

"It's like you're all brothers," Emmett repeated. "Except for Zephyr; she's a girl."

"I see," I said. "And that brings me to another question: why did you not escape from them?"

"We have," said Zephyr, "or rather, I had tried to escape. For a whole year, I went missing, during that time the other boys began phasing. I was eventually found and returned to the Calvernstones. Michael punished me severely for running away and he forbade the boys from phasing when he discovered that they were gone for long periods of time. That was just mere months before he brought our family to Forks."

I nodded, knowing that it had led to them meeting the Cullen clan and eventually our tribe when we fought against them. But I somehow wondered about what had happened to poor Zephyr Anne during her year away from her brothers and those Calvernstones. Something had happened to her that was not very good at all.

But before I could ask her about it, Sam said to me, "Someone has been asking for you." And sure enough, it was that woman who begged Carlisle to save that poor boy from that burning car.

What does she want now?

(Caius's POV)

I frowned as I began searching for Jacquelyn. How dare that little brat try to defy me! I always knew she'd remain loyal to that Carlisle Cullen, what with his disgusting habit of eating animals and pretending to be human, but to push away her own vampirism was just...sacrilegious to start.

I'm going to be teaching her a lesson when I catch her.

But then again, I remembered when she was a very small child, the child who was very sad because she did not belong to anyone in the world. The child who longed for a better life. I recalled my kind and deceitful words, fooling that innocent child into thinking that she was better off as a vampire, even planning to marry her when she turned 16 years old and could no longer call anyone her guardians. I had been a fool then, but this time, Miss Jacquelyn will not escape from me.

Not if I could help it, that was.

Aro had decided that he would take a hostage in an effort to lure Jacquelyn out of her hiding spot. But where would we get a willing victim?

He smiled as he grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, Caius, we'll have her back soon. She can't have gone too far."

"She'll be finding him," said Marcus, "and if she does, then we are through!"

Aro pointed in the direction of a hospital, We smiled, thinking of the innocent victims we could eat while we plotted. But one little girl would pay dearly for Jacquelyn's stupidity...

(Carlisle POV)

I sighed as I waited on the fate of young Oliver James Harlequin.

From what his aunt had told me, Oliver was just 18 years old; his mother was an older woman who brought him and his sister into the world and raised them without their father's help.

Where was that boy's father?

Just then, I stood up and headed for the morgue, where the remains of Olive Harlequin and her innocent young daughter Olivia Harlequin were lying. No one knew what had killed them. As I looked into the face of that girl, someone smiled as they stood beside me.

"Such a waste," Aro sighed as he stared at me. "Sad, isn't it, Carlisle? You try to help humans and they kill that poor woman."

"Why are you here?" I said, my eyes burning with anger.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend?" Aro smiled at me. "It's good to see you." He stared at the corpses and said, "Why do you allow humans to die when you have the power to save them?"

"They deserve to die a natural death," I shot back.

"And even then, that's not good enough," Caius snarled as he took the hand of Olivia Harlequin and held it in his own hand. "This one's still alive, but she is very weak. It would be wise to turn her now, before she is too weak to withstand the venom."

"I will not sentence her to this life!" I snarled. "You took my Jacquelyn away from me! I will not let you take this girl's life and condemn her to walk the earth for all eternity!"

"Oh Carlisle, ever the human-loving fool," Aro glowered at me. "When will you learn that it is better to be a vampire and live than to die of such unreasonable injuries?" To Caius, he said, "Turn her."

"No!" I shouted in horror as Caius bit the innocent girl's neck, the act that would bring her into the wretched life of a vampire. "Aro, how could you?"

"Now now, Carlisle," Caius smiled, "you know we don't waste. And besides, this one could very well be powerful if she survived something this catastrophic."

"Mayhaps her brother is just as powerful," said Aro. "I can't wait to turn him."

I grew angry as I was being dragged to the dying boy's bed. Where was Billy Black? He could stop this from happening.

And more importantly, where was Jacquelyn?

(Jacquel's POV)

Ok, so where were we?

Oh yeah! I'm in some strange room in a huge castle built underneath the cliffs.

This tiny room is bright. The walls are splashed with white. Soft perfume is noticeable. The floor is an intricate design of ceramic tiles.

Nice.

Ron, meanwhile, had came to my room, saying, "That Nesma Trublood seems nice, but something about her is a bit...how should I say this...off?"

"What do you mean she's a bit...off?" I cried out.

Ron continued, "I mean, it went back to when she first saw us. I mean, what did she call you?"

"She called me the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen," I sighed. I knew that I was gonna get so much crap for keeping that part of myself away from everyone. "She said that everyone had been waiting for me."

"I wonder why," Ron said. "I feel like we have escaped from those crazy vampires and ended up in a crazy witch's house."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," I mumbled as I searched the room for a possible way to escape. "How do we get out now?"

Ron nodded. "I don't think we can, not this time," he said. "I feel that we ourselves have to be rescued."

I said, "But who would rescue us at this hour?"

"Not that blond vampire jerk, I hope," Ron snapped.

Just then, we saw the door to my room opening. I tensed, reaching for the power that would destroy whatever enemy that dared to cross my path. But little did I know that the next person who walked through the door would answer a few questions about the man I still considered my father.

(Joey's POV)

I frowned as Sam and the other Wolves questioned me and my brothers. The interrogation had been going on for at least half an hour, in which Sam kept asking us how and why we had begun phasing.

I found myself wandering around the house staring at everyone. Bella came to me and said, "I had no idea that you guys were phasing. Or did I already say that?"

I said, "Bella, I don't like this house. Can we get out of here?" She nodded and we slipped out the door and walked around London for a while. Nobody seemed to notice us and if they did, they said nothing.

After a while, we found ourselves at an outdoor cafe. That was in front of a tall apartment building. I said to Bella, "Are you really going out with that Jacob Black?"

She said, "Well, not really. I mean, Jacob is my best friend and all, or he WAS, until a certain incident made me so mad, I wanted to kill him."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"He wrecked my relationship with Edward Cullen," Bella said. "And to make matters worse, I think he set Edward up with Harry Jameson so that he could..."

"...have you all for himself," I repeated those same words that I heard Harry say to Jacob nearly a year before. "So are you friends with him right now?"

"No," said Bella. "At least when last I checked, Jacob did that out of pure selfishness."

"Or maybe it was that blond bitch's fault," I said.

"Who? Rosalie?" Bella gasped in horror. "Oh no, not her!"

"She is nothing more than a jealous cat," I snapped. "She doesn't even deserve the Lovable Retard; she should just crawl into a hole and die. I mean, what kind of girl ruins a relationship because she hates the girl Edward is dating?"

Bella frowned, and I knew that it was time to admit something to her that I had been keeping for a while. "Bella," I said, "how much do you know about imprinting?"

She said, "All I know is that Sam and Emily are together and Jared and Kim are also together."

I said, "Imprinting is what happens when a Wolf sees his mate for the first time, like the Wolf and that mate belong together."

"Joey," Bella cried, "are you saying that-"

She couldn't get the last word out because we both turned and saw a woman falling out of the building and landing on top of someone's car. The car alarm went off, and an annoyed man sitting beside us rushed outside to turn off the alarm and call the police. Scores of people stopped what they were doing and went to see what had happened. I asked myself how can anyone fall out of a building? They would be dead by now.

Bella frowned, saying, "I think Harry might be in danger." And sure enough, she rushed into that building in the pretense of saving him.

Or was she going to save him?

(Oliver's POV)

I was lying in bed, fighting against whatever it was that was trying to kill me. All I did know was that my mother and sister had died and I was the only one still alive.

Well, this sucks.

I turn to the door and a saw a strange older man smiling at me. He said, "Hello, young Oliver. I am known as Aro."

"How...how did you know my name?" I cried out.

"I know all about your family," the man named Aro smiled. "Such a tragedy regarding your mother..."

"My mother's dead?" I cried out.

Nothing in the would could ever describe the horror and grief I was feeling when I learned of my mother's death. She had been trying to protect Olivia and myself from those who were trying to kill us. But she died in the end and I ended up fighting for my life.

But then I began wondering if Olivia was alive or dead. She would most likely be dead, since Minister Scrimgeour had banned all medical treated for mentally disabled people last year. I mentally began preparing myself for the news of her death.

"Olivia is not dead," Aro said with a smile. Why is this guy always smiling? "She is still...alive. But not for long."

"What have you done to my sister?" I cried out despite my injuries.

"I turned her," Aro smiled.

"What?" I cried out.

"Vampire," Aro smiled.

At once, another vampire walked into the room. He had dark hair and wore a bored look on his face. He said, "It appears that Carlisle Cullen is asking someone to help stop you from turning the boy."

"Indeed," Aro smiled as he took my hand. "Let me look at your memories. I wish to know who you are and what you have done in your life."

(Aro's POV)

I saw into that boy's memories, memories of a harsh life. His father had died when he was still young and his mother raised him and his sister alone. Such a sad life he lived.

But then I saw a glimpse of dear little Jacquelyn floating around in his memories, the little girl who had escaped from us and hid for nearly 10 years. Who knew she ended up in England meeting the dying boy I saw before me?

I had my mind made up. I was going to turn the boy.

"Oliver," I said. He looked at me. "I understand that you are dying. How old were you again?"

"18," he said as he laid back against the bed, all previous strength he once had ebbing away.

"Indeed," I smiled at him. "Such a waste of a young life. But it doesn't have to be like this, you know."

"What are you saying?" Oliver cried out.

"Do calm yourself," I said firmly. "I'm just going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to turn you," I smiled once again.

"You mean, you're going to make me be like...one of you?" he cried out in horror.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "You are about to die. No person should have to die in the dawn of their life. It's not natural. Not to mention all the grief people will have for a young man who should be beginning to experience adulthood but instead was sent to an early grave."

Oliver was unmoved. "I know all about your dirty tricks," he snapped. "Jacquel told me all about you."

"Jacquelyn, dear boy," I corrected. "So she just couldn't keep it to herself, did she?"

"I know who you are and what you are capable of," the boy snapped. "You tricked her into becoming a vampire."

"She knew better than to live among vampires and remain human," I smiled. "She knew she shouldn't remain human without a mother to love her. And as for you, young man, your father and mother are gone, so why bother trying to live? Besides, your sister still needs you. Will you leave her to roam the earth alone for eternity?"

Oliver gasped in horror and I caught a glimpse of his vision: an unhappy young girl walking the earth, never knowing love, or having anyone who loved her. He looked at me and said, "You're right."

"Yes I am," I resumed my usual happy demeanor.

"It would be wrong to allow my sister to be alone for eternity without even a single companion," he said.

"Does this mean you will agree to become one of us?" I said.

"Anything to help my sister," Oliver sighed.

"Of course," I smiled. "Now let us be quick before you are too weak to withstand the change."

(Vernon's POV)

I knew my life was over.

My wife had rushed over to try to protect Harry as that strange boy was about to make the first blow, but he slapped her across her face, causing her to fall out of the window of our apartment and fall to her death.

I had very little time to react before he lunged at me, punching and kicking and saying all kinds of things that today's teenagers would never have imagined saying at all. I was unable to defend myself at all.

And as for Harry, he was huddled in a corner crying his eyes out.

"Please, please have mercy on me!" I cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

"No," said Edward. He glared at me and said, "Vernon Dursley, I have seen the way you have treated my beloved Harry, and I know that no child deserves to be treated in that manner. You have deprived the boy of the chance to live a decent life and you certainly never loved him. The wages of this kind of sin is death, and today, you will die!"

He gripped my neck and began to strangle me. I knew my time was over now...

(Billy's POV)

I rushed into the hospital and found a nurse who was to take me to the boy's room. As I was being wheeled away, I thought about a deal to save that boy: even though I did not condone turning anyone into a vampire, I couldn't say no to Carlisle and expect him to allow the boy to die. He had too many questions that needed to be answered.

As soon as I reached Oliver's room, all I could hear was screaming.

It was the screams of a dying young man.

I looked at him and took his hand, gasping in horror as I saw two puncture marks on his neck. Someone had gotten to him first, and it wasn't Carlisle.

In fact, I heard him yelling at another vampire from across the hall.

"YOU TURNED HIM?" Carlisle yelled in anger.

"I had to do something," said the other vampire. "Who was I to allow him to die and have his sister walk the earth alone?"

"So you guilt-tripped him into becoming a vampire?" Carlisle glowered.

"I have my ways," the other vampire smiled at him. I thought to myself is there something wrong with that guy? Why does he smile when he knew he ruined two lives? "Now Carlisle, teach them our ways, the ways of a vampire. I shall find you in three month's time and they will be...tested. I don't want them to fail because they did not learn something. Farewell...and do remind Jacquelyn that she still has something that Caius wants."

He quickly left and Carlisle came to me. He said, "I should have known that Aro had planned this. Why else would he have killed Olive and turned her children?"

I nodded. "Those poor children, they will never live a normal life. They'll always be roaming the earth in search of blood. I believe that someone must have tipped them off and as far as your little friend is concerned, your cold leader wants her for some reason."

The woman wept with grief as she watched her poor suffering nephew and was unable to help him. She said, "Is there nothing we can do to stop this?"

"No," I said sadly. "We have to allow nature to take its course." As the dying screams of the children reached my ears, I had only one thought in my head: how much trouble can one innocent girl cause?

(Edward's POV)

I had never been so ready to end another human's life as I was now.

I recalled my 5 years living as a nomad, killing humans who were the cruelest of all. I recalled turning my back on everything Carlisle had ever taught me. But as I continued to stalk the lowest scum of human society, I discovered that I was becoming the monster that I was hunting.

So I went home.

But if you thought it was easy being nice to some people you would rather tear into pieces, think again. And I recall my earthly father being a lawyer and putting many criminals behind bars for their terrible crimes.

And now I'm about to destroy another human, one whom my father would have sentenced to life in prison or more for abusing my precious Harry.

Just then, I heard someone yelling, "No, Edward, no!" I turned around and saw Bella standing in the doorway. "Bella?" I cried out.

"Edward, don't do this!" she cried out. "I know you're stronger than that!"

"You don't understand, Bella," I cried out. "This man has hurt Harry in ways that you can't even imagine. In fact, I don't think he should even have been allowed to be born..."

Just then, I heard a scream. Harry was still in the room and he was in danger. But when I approached him, he was covered in blood. Lots of blood.

Was he dead?

Bella gasped in horror and cried out, "Harry, no! Please don't be...you know...dead?"

But Harry was not dead; in fact, he was standing over the corpse of the dead man, yelling out, "And that's for making my life a living hell, you sick monster!"

"Oh Harry," I cried out as I hugged him. "What have you done?"

"I killed him," Harry snapped. "You think I would forgive him? Not on your life! And besides, I should have done that ages ago."

"Harry," I said as I picked him up and carried him out the bloody place. Bella followed us quickly as a group of people crowded into the place.

(Jacquel's POV)

Well, our mysterious person who walked into the room could only be described as some kind of angel. She was a tense girl with droopy blue eyes. Her silky, curly, bone-white hair is short and is worn in an artistic style. She is very short and has a voluptuous build. Her skin is pale. She has thin lips and small feet. Her wardrobe is weird, with a lot of violet. She was wearing a fetching sapphire velvet gown, scattered with leaves and vines, which seemed to have been made for a very short woman.

She said to us, "My mother asked you to gather in the grand ballroom for a feast. And she wants you to wear this." She held up a dress for me to wear. The dress was a ethereal cream silk gown, bordered with suns and moons, seems to have been made for a little girl. But when I tried the dress on, the skirt seemed to cover my feet adn the sleeves appeared to crush my arms. With it went a blood-red cape which trailed right behind me.

But for Ron, she gave him a shirt of ice-blue cotton covered with flowers and vines and grey pants. With it is a plum silk cloak.

"At least it's not that hideous dress my mother got me to wear to the Yule Ball a few years ago," Ron commented. I nodded and wondered why none of us were wearing any shoes.

The girl said, "We are not allowed to wear shoes in my mother's castle." I had a look of confusion on my face. "Forgive me, I failed to tell you my name," she apologized quickly. "My name is Princess Caroline, the Quiet Pearl of Bellelin, or so they tell me. You may know my mother, Princess Camilla Sapphira Gloriana Theodora von Meliskold."

"But wasn't she called Nesma Trublood?" Ron asked.

"When she took this castle, she renamed herself Nesma," said Caroline. "She also implemented most of what you see here." Ron frowned and said, "It's not that your mother hasn't been kind to us since we showed up at her doorstep, but I say she's been a bit...how shall I say this...off."

"Yes," said Caroline. "She had not been in a good state for nearly 365 years and with her defeat at the hands of Desmond Grimcairn, she has gone a bit mad. But your arrival brings to her both relief and pain."

"How?" I snapped.

"His arrival has relieved her of undue worry since his attack several months ago," said Caroline. "But as for you, your arrival brings her nothing more than pain, thanks to the locket that you are wearing."

"What locket?" I cried out in concern, knowing that the locket I wore around my neck was nothing more than a gift from Carlisle Cullen himself and I had never taken it off, not even to shower or sleep.

"Nesma knew the man who gave you that locket," said Caroline. "They had grown up as best friends, at least until he was carried off by a vampire, never to return." I nodded, knowing that that was Carlisle's story, which had begun when he was bitten by a vampire during a raid many years earlier. "Nesma swore to find that vampire and destroy him," Caroline continued. "She hunted for him far and wide and while she didn't find him, she found his clan living in this very castle. It took only a fortnight for her to destroy the entire clan and when the vampire returned, she defeated him easily and was badly wounded. The vampire promised that he would return and destroy her in payment for his family and clan's destruction."

"Desmond," Ron whispered.

"Desmond was his name," said Caroline, "and it was Desmond who gave Nesma that deadly would and he had also killed Carlisle Cullen. Nesma swore to get her revenge. She moved into the castle, where I was born and she became the Queen of the Trublood Clan."

"So she was a...vampire?" Ron gasped.

"I would not have survived lest a vampire had healed me," said Nesma as she walked into the room. "Ferald Beningant was his name and he is my most trusted advisor. And with Caroline's birth, she was the first true vampire born. There have been others who were born, but their fathers were vampires and their mothers were humans. And they cannot be full vampires, but only half-bred. And these half-bred vampires have no place in my clan."

She then said to us, "But let us not discuss this anymore, for tonight will be a good night, providing that it all goes well. We have fed earlier and there is someone for young Ronald to meet; he has not seen her in a year. They must meet once before we restore her to her family."

Nesma stood up and said, "Caroline, let us go, for our guests are waiting." Ron and I followed our hostesses to the grand ballroom. It's a high-ceilinged room, but quite sunny. The walls are obscured entirely by floor to ceiling bookshelves, broken up by basic, lavender curtains on the windows.

But little did I know that within the next few minutes, I'd be in a world of trouble and have to run away once again...

(Harry's POV)

I found myself becoming weaker and weaker, but I knew it had to be done. Vernon had to die.

But then I wondered what my mother would say if she found out that I had caused the death of Vernon Dursley.

(Aro's POV)

I have just found out where Miss Jacquelyn was hiding.

And now to find a hostage to lure her out...

(Carlisle's POV)

Billy and I sat in the room for the next few hours, watching helplessly as Oliver and Olivia screamed as they were being turned. Billy said, "Those poor children; they have been stripped of their future and must spend the rest of eternity seeking blood."

I said, "I should have known Aro was planning this. He must have planned this since Jacquelyn was 7 years old. He knew that I would never allow Jacquelyn to become a vampire."

"What kind of man strips humanity from an innocent child?" Billy asked.

"Aro would," I said.

"And why is he your leader?" Billy asked.

"I...don't know," I said.

But what I did know was that Jacquelyn was in danger and there was no way I was going to be able to rescue her. Unless, though, she had the power to rescue herself...

(Sam's POV)

I gasped in horror as I saw Edward bring poor Harry into the house. He was covered in blood and was barely breathing. "What happened to him?" I cried out.

Joey came from behind them and Bella and said, "Some people tried to kill him."

Paul, Jared, and I frowned as Edward recounted his time at that place, confronting those people who had abused Harry and giving them what they deserved. Bella and Joey also claimed to see the woman fall out of the window and fall to her death.

At length, I said, "I think it's time for us to get back to Forks. I don't like this place; it makes decent...vampires like you become monsters. I want us out of here."

"I agree," said Jared. "This place gives me the creeps."

Sirius came downstairs and nearly fainted upon seeing Harry. "I don't even want to know what happened there."

"Let's just find Carlisle and Billy and go home," Paul said. "I hate this place."

"But I have a feeling that we're here for a reason," Jasper a.k.a. Major Emo said.

"Yeah," said Emmett. "Jacquel's here. She might need us."

"I know where she is," said Alice the Psychic Pixie. "She's at Trublood Manor."

"But isn't that the most dangerous castle in all of England?" Paul asked. "It has all kinds of booby traps and such."

"We must rescue her," said Emmett. "She's in a place where bad things happen. We gotta get her out of there!"

"Let's go!" Sirius yelled, and with a shout of approval, we all rushed out of that blasted house.

* * *

That's all for 2010! Happy New Year, where ever you are! The next chapter will come in 2011!

Next time, a group of people try to rescue Jacquel and Bella and Remus fight. At the same time, Carlisle and Billy must deal with 2 newborn vampires and the Volturi crash the Trublood party!

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	26. Chapter 21

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

Chapter 20: Strange things happen and the Dursleys get what they deserve.

* * *

Chapter 21 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with Harry fainting after facing the Dursleys with Edward Cullen and secrets, lies, and betrayals are around...

Last chapter: _"Let's go!" Sirius yelled, and with a shout of approval, we all rushed out of that blasted house_.

(Sirius's POV)

And once again, I escaped from Tonks and left that blasted house. I hope this time, I can see the back of that place.

But where to go next?

I knew that there was no way I was going to be heading to the place where Vernon and Petunia were killed; in fact, I was more than pleased to hear that Edward had given them their comeuppance. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

Everyone looked at me and I said, "We are now heading to Trublood castle and rescuing Jacquel. But I warn you: the vampires there are not very nice at all..."

"We've seen worse," Sam cut in.

"Very well then, we have nothing to worry about," I said. "Now let's go!"

* * *

(Carlisle's POV)

I sat up in the spot where I had been sitting for the last few hours. Billy had fallen asleep in his wheelchair and there was not a peep from either Oliver or Olivia Harlequin. Which was quite weird because it usually took a regular human 3 days to change from human to vampire.

But now I had to prepare to deal with two newborn vampires and tell them about their new life.

With everything I had gone through with Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, I was unsure if I was ready for two new additions to the Cullen family. Jacquelyn had been a handful, even as a tiny human girl, but could I effectively handle Oliver and Olivia?

And not only that, I had to wonder if Esme was ready to handle the two new vampires. What would she say if I told her about Oliver and Olivia? Would Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie be wiling to accept the Harlequin siblings?

Just then I saw a foot kick. Someone was about to wake up soon. And by the looks of it, it would not be a happy moment for them...

* * *

(Remus's POV)

I knew that Bella Swan was not done with me yet.

I saw her and a group of other people I had never seen before walking towards me. I had seen and heard her outburst at Tonks but I still wasn't too sure if it was the truth. Did Sirius and Harry really end up in a rainy town called Forks? Had Harry found love? And what made Harry decide to jump the veil in the first place?

Just then, I saw Harry dropping to his knees and Bella helping him up. "You there!" she snapped.

"Me?" I cried innocently.

"We need to talk," she snapped in a voice that said "_I want the truth and don't you dare lie to me!_"

A huge wolf came to her side and Harry slowly climbed onto its back. Without a word, the wolf took off with all of us on its back.

For a good part of this strange journey, I said nothing, but wondered about what to say to her. She had some questions that needed answering, but I knew her questions far outweighed mine. Especially where Harry was concerned.

Eventually, the wolf stopped running. Bella took the time to ask me, "Do you know this boy?"

"Why yes I do," I said. "He's Harry Potter."

She glared at me and said, "Do you know his uncle?"

"Who, Sirius?" I said. "I knew Sirius very well. In fact, we went to school together. I knew Harry's father, James Potter."

"And did you ever know Harry's...mother?" Bella asked.

"Her name was Lily Evans," I said. "Now why do you ask?"

"Because I have a strong feeling that some things about you precious Harry are not what they seem," Bella shot back in anger.

I knew it was coming. "Now, who is this Jacquel person and why is she so special?" She snapped. The wolf also growled at me.

I finally said, "Jacquel had once been an orphaned girl most people seemed to despise because of her grandfather; but she was more than that. She was known to be very powerful and very deadly, having survived countless incidents at a young age. Her mother was killed when she was a baby, and her father vanished and was no where to be found. She was raised by a wealthy cousin from the time she was 8 years old until her 16th year."

I thought my answer satisfied her, but it wasn't enough. Bella said, "So you didn't know that she invoked the wrath of a vampire when she fought and defeated his son when she was just 4 years old? She defied the vampire rulers at age 6 and escaped from them. You did not know that?"

"No," I said. "I never knew she had a history dealing with vampires."

"I don't think you know her very well," Bella said as she walked off, leaving me severely ruffled. But I knew it wasn't over yet, as I saw Harry storm off towards a cold and forbidding place...

* * *

(Olivia's POV)

I found myself waking up in a new world.

Was it Heaven or Hell? Am I alive, or could I be dead? I didn't know where I was.

Up to the point where I was rumored to have died in that terrible car bombing, I was just a poor sad girl with Down syndrome and very little hope for a decent future. My mother mourned for my fate; my dad had died when I was a few hours old.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. Back at my house, all the mirrors were draped in black, as mother did not want me to see myself in a mirror and have second thoughts about myself. And I had never gone anywhere past the back door of our family house for that matter.

But anyway, I looked in the mirror and was quite shocked at what I saw: staring back at me was a short thin young girl with almond-shaped cobalt-blue eyes, hollow cheeks, thin lips, a high forehead with thick eyebrows, an upturned nose, a strong chin, thick, straight, waist-length scarlet hair, china-white skin, delicate ears, long-fingered hands, and wide feet (the result of having never worn shoes).

I was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a ripped pair of dark pink jeans, the same outfit I was wearing on the day our car blew up. I wondered why no one bothered to get me a change of clothes, but then again, it was a huge emergency so clothes were out of the question.

I wondered to myself _how on earth could I have ever looked like that? Me, the girl who never once looked at herself before_. I knew that I was no great beauty and I never paid much attention to my personal appearance to begin with, but this was too much for me to take in right now.

I then turned to look at Oliver and I saw a tall thin young man with large blue eyes, a crooked nose, thin lips, thick busy eyebrows, high cheekbones, wide forehead, fine, straight, blood-red hair, cream-colored skin, medium-sized ears, large hands, and large feet.

Again, I had to laugh a little. Oliver wasn't the kind of guy who cared about his appearence nor was he even good-looking. In fact, he never even had a girlfriend. But how on earth was it that two ugly-looking children who were blessed to know a beautiful girl like Jacquelyn Ulrich just suddenly become beautiful themselves? It just wasn't natural.

But little did I know that I woud have to face a new reality, as far as Jacquel was concerned...

(AN: _I will be writing a short story about Olivia's life before she became a vampire; it'll be published on Wattpad_)

* * *

(Jacquel's POV)

It was a moment I would never forget.

The moment the feast began, a vampire rushed in crying out, "The Volturi are here!"

"Dammit!" I hissed as Ron said, "I thought we escaped from them!"

"No one can defy us, silly children," said Aro with that god-awful smile on his face. "Now be a good girl and give up, lest we harm your little friend..."

To my horror, Caius and Marcus came out with poor Magnus Kroger, who was bound with scarves. "Let him go!" I screamed.

"Not until you come out, sweetheart," Aro smiled.

"Jacquel, don't listen to him," Magnus cried out. "He's lying! He'll hurt you if you come out!"

"Oh shut up," Marcus frowned.

Ron said, "You've turned him, didn't you?"

"Only as punishment for her not coming with us when she had a chance," said Caius. "Now we capture her as well."

"You will not be taking any of my guests," Nesma snapped in anger as she saw them. "Now release the boy and leave this area immediately."

"We will do no such thing," said Marcus. "I have heard of your deeds, Camilla von Meliskold. I have heard of how you killed the entire Trublood family, the family that was loyal to us. You killed Prince Desmond Trublood and killed all his heirs as well. Such a crime like that cannot go unpunished."

"If you knew the name of the man desmond killed, then you will see the reasons why I killed his family," Nesma snapped.

"Name the man he killed and I will spare you," Aro said, but this time, the incessant smile vanished from his face and was replaced with a cruel grimace.

"You should know him by name," Nesma snapped in anger. "The man who Desmond killed, and in turn it cost him his entire family. You know who he is."

"It was Carlisle Cullen, wasn't it?" Caius said in a low voice.

"I loved Carlisle, and that was before that idiot of a father of his sent him on that raid to destroy that vampire clan," Nesma cried out in anger. "I could never forgive Desmond for killing him and I was determined to make his clan pay for that travesty! They deserved to die!"

Aro said nothing for a long time, the whole story about his old friend finally sinking in. The others stood in their respective places and said nothing. Aro then said, "As much as I am amused by this and I will be questioning Carlisle on this when we next meet, I'm afraid that your little act in killing the Trublood coven must be punished."

"So be it," Nesma growled as scores of Trublood vampires surrounded us all.

And at that point, all hell broke loose.

Several of the Volturi guards lunged at the other vampires as Ron and I found ourselves running for our lives. I reached out to Magnus and hugged him, crying, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault you were turned..."

"That's all right, Jacquel," Magnus said. "Those jerks couldn't keep us apart for too long."

"But they turned you into a vampire!" I cried out. "They turned you because I defied them!"

"Better me turned than you captured," Magnus smiled. "Now stop apologizing. It's ill-becoming of you."

I nodded and helped him to his feet. Ron joined us and we fled from the place.

(Caroline's POV)

This was not the way things planned to go.

With vampires being torn apart left and right, I decided that I wasn't going to stay at Trublood Castle any longer; I could be destroyed or captured or worse. So I fled from the castle.

But it was not an easy decision, as I would be leaving the only home I have ever known and my mother along with the home. And I certainly had a few questions about my father, questions mother had refused to answer.

Maybe our mystery guests could...if they had somehow survived.

As I fled, I turned around in horror and saw that part of the castle was on fire. There was no way mother or the others could have survived that onslaught.

But I, Princess Caroline Pearl, was still alive and not without questions as to why my clan was attacked in the first place.

* * *

(Dumbledore's POV)

I was not as sorry as I was to see him again. But Harry was here and by the looks of it, he was not very happy to see me.

And he wasn't alone.

Remus Lupin looked at me and said, "Well, well, well, Albus. It seems that all your lies are somehow being surfaced. Harry here has something he wants to say to you."

I nodded and stared at Harry. He had changed so much from the boy I had known that I almost didn't recognize him at all. "I know who you are, Albus Dumbledore," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I know about what you have done to the Potter family. And somewhere out there, there is a Potter child who is wondering what happened to his/her family. And you will answer for your evil."

"But you are Harry Potter!" I yelled out.

"Oh, am I?" he laughed. "You ruined my life. You took away my family. You tried to make me into something I was not, something I will never become. I am not Harry Potter, I never was Harry Potter, and there will NEVER be a Harry Potter!"

"You're not Harry Potter?" I cried out.

"No, I'm not, you Almighty son of a filthy trogg-brained maggot!" he snapped. Where on earth did that boy pick up such vulgar language? "My name is Harry Sheppherd Jameson and that is who I am and who I will always be. Know that."

I had no choice but to answer whatever questions he may have for me. All I knew was that one wrong answer and my life was forfeit.

As if it weren't already forfeit to begin with.

* * *

(Billy's POV)

I suddenly realized that I wanted to go home.

I mean, this was no place for me, not with so much magic and violence and whatnot. I didn't understand how Carlisle could have grown up in such a place like this.

But now was not the time for wondering, as I looked up and saw two young vampires staring at me. Two red-haired vampires to be exact.

And they weren't too pleased to know that they were vampires.

"What happened to me?" the girl cried out. "What have they done to me?"

"They turned you," said her brother.

"But why?" she cried out.

I said to her, "Because the Volturi are evil and they have no regard for human life at all. Why they turned you and yet allowed your mother to die is beyond me."

"And the Volturi?" the boy asked.

"They tricked you into becoming like them," said Carlisle. "Aro lied to you and claimed that he was saving you and your sister. He's a terrible man who would do anything to get what he wants."

I nodded. "And it's quite sad that people are claiming that you two are dead. But now is not the time to discuss this; you two must hunt for your first meal."

Carlisle said, "As you may have guessed, I don't feed from humans, only animals." The children stared at him with disgust. "It gets easier after a few decades, when you no longer have to worry about taking the life of another human accidentally."

"And you?" I asked.

"Centuries of practice," he said. "although they are luckier than me to have someone teach them another way to feed; I had no one to teach me when I was turned. I had to do it all by myself."

"But now they must learn to feed only from animals and respect human life," I said. Oliver and Olivia stared at us. I knew it wasn't going to be easy when it came to feeding them, and I also had to introduce them to Sam and the rest of the family...

* * *

(Sam's POV)

With everything that had gone down in the past 2 days, I was sure happy to be going home.

But there was one more thing I needed to take care of first.

A young girl with red hair wearing a blue jumpsuit jumped out in front of our group, crying out, "Where's Ron? Where's my brother?"

"Ron?" cried Paul. "Who's Ron?"

"My brother, Ron Weasley," said the girl. "He disappeared last year and I haven't seen him since."

"Ginny?" cried Sirius. "Ginny Weasley?"

"Ok, I'm really confused," said Emmett. "You know her?"

"She was the younger sister of Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley," said Sirius. "She had a crush on Harry which didn't go too well."

"As I said, Ron disappeared and I have not seen him," said Ginny. "I have spent all last year looking for him, until they put me in a mental hospital..."

At that, we all looked at Alice. Her blood, or rather venom, began to boil at that the mention of those two terrible words. "Mental hospital, eh?" she snapped in anger. "We'll see about that!"

I said to Jasper, "And why do you put up with her?"

He said, "You can't go against her. She's Alice and she's always right." Somehow I knew that it wasn't over just yet...

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I had no idea of how much my life was messed up.

At that moment, Bella and Joey were standing behind me and Remus was in a corner somewhere.

And I was facing the monster known as Albus Dumbledore, who I knew had ruined my life many times over.

First off, I had learned that there had been TWO children who were born under the name Potter; their names were Hayden Andrew Potter and Brittany Victoria Potter. And James and Lily Potter were their parents.

"So if they were the children of James and Lily Potter, then what did that make ME?" I snapped in anger.

"Harry, this changes nothing about who James and Lily were to you," Remus tried to cut in. "You knew they tried to protect you from You-Know-Who..."

"It's _VOLDEMORT_, you stupid werewolf!" I was practically screaming now. "You need to quit being so afraid to say his name! Even Jacquel was brave enough to spout his name every few seconds. I'm surprised that she's not even your kid!"

"Really?" Remus sighed.

"You've been hiding a lot of thimgs from me and her," I snapped. "Jacquel still doesn't know who her father is. And I need to know who MY paents truly were."

I was really fuming now; I began to wish that Edward Cullen was there by my side, because only he could calm me down now.

(Edward's POV)

I felt my cell phone vibrating; Sam, Paul, Jared, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were listening as Sirius was telling them a story about Harry, a story that only he knew. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone, only to get a text message from Bella:

_Edward, Harry is in extreme danger of hurting himself. Please come quickly. -B_

At that, I knew that my Harry was in extreem danger; not only did he face the coldhearted _"uncle and aunt_" who abused him since he was a child, but I guessed that he was facing the cruel man who took everything away from him, the man who destoryed a family he should have grown up with, the man who stole the life he should have lived.

I thought about the parents Harry once had, the parents he would never see again. This angered me so much that I was in a mood to do more than just simply killing the man who did this to my Harry. No one hurts my beloved and gets away with it, not if I could help it!

(Harry's POV)

I was so ready to put an end to the lies that I was told. Dumbledore was going to pay for destroying my entire life...

* * *

And this is the 2nd anniversary of Something Wicked This Way Comes! (which is right next to Valentine's Day)

Next time, Harry faces Dumbldore and learns a very shocking secret regarding James Potter and one of his friends as Carlisle sees a girl he had not seen in 10 years. Also, everyone prepares to head back home to Forks, but there's one more thing that needs to be taken care of first...

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	27. Chapter 22

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

Chapter 20: Strange things happen and the Dursleys get what they deserve.

Chapter 21: Jacquel has a second encounter with the Volturi and Harry confronts Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Billy must deal with 2 new vampires.

* * *

Chapter 22 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with Harry facing Dumbledore and fights break out everywhere...

Last chapter: (Harry's POV) _I was so ready to put an end to the lies that I was told. Dumbledore was going to pay for destroying my entire life_...

(Olivia's POV)

Well, believe it or not, Oliver and I were vampires. That is just what we really needed.

To be perfectly honest, we didn't have much of an idea of what a vampire really is, due to watching so many movies about vampires and believing the lies that we were told regarding vampires.

But then Jacquel showed up and she told us that most of the things that were said about vampires were lies. For example, vampires don't burn in the sunlight, they don't sleep in coffins, and they don't have much of a reaction to garlic at all. Also, they were known to wear large crucifixes around their necks and if you tried throwing holy water on them, you'll only make them mad.

And no, a stake through the heart can't kill them, for their bodies were rock-hard and if you tried that, you'd be pulling splinters from both your hands.

Yeah. That's all vampire stuff.

Better go prepare to hunt.

* * *

(Magnus's POV)

With that miraculous escape from death, Jacquel, Ron, and I found ourselves seeking shelter as the firetrucks made their way to the burning castle. Spectators had gathered around, most of them not knowing that the had been a fight between the Trublood Coven and the Volturi, and Jacquel and Ron were in the middle.

So, how did I get to be a vampire?

It had been 3 days since I went for a walk. I had missed Jacquel immensely since she went away months ago and no one at my new school cared to hear about her at all. Just as I was thinking of ways to at least tell one person about her, I spotted 3 strange men staring at me.

"Hello, young one," one of them said to me, "I am known as Aro."

"I'm Caius,"said the man who looked like an albino.

"And I'm Marcus," said the third man.

I frowned and said, "Why are you talking to me?"

"You know a little someone who defied us," said the man named Caius.

"What?" I asked.

"Your name, kid,"said the man named Aro. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Magnus Kroger," I spat out.

"You know, Magnus Kroger, you are just as stubborn as our little Jacquelyn," Marcus said with a bored expression on his face.

"Jacquel?" I snapped, knowing full well who they were talking about. "You mean MY Jacquel?" For little did anyone else know that I had been in love with Jacquel since we were both 10 years old and I had still loved her, even when she had little Delicia and those twins that practically killed her. However, I had to watch as the girl I loved was cruelly mistreated by a boy who thought he liked her.

"Since when was she "_your Jacquel_"?" Caius snapped at me. "She was mine since she was 8 years old!"

"You sick bastard!" I shouted at him in anger. "You would have her? You're disgusting!"

"You insult me by saying that," he said.

"And for that, you shall be turned," said Aro as he bit me.

I will not even waste your time with the details of my transformation from human to vampire, as it was too long and too painful. But on the third day, the men said to me, "We are the Volturi. We are vampires. Did she not tell you about us?"

"No," I said.

"Listen carefully to what I say," said Aro. "You are a vampire, and vampires drink blood. I'm very sorry that you had to be turned, but we have a defiant young vampire on the loose and we need you to help reel her in..."

Long story short, we ended up at the Trublood Castle (which was known as the worst castle in the world), where Aro was tormenting a vampire into giving Jacquel up to him. But when the vampire refused, a huge fight broke out. Jacquel and Ron found me and we all escaped from the mansion.

But now, even as we are walking away from the scene of the fight and people are walking towards the castle, I couldn't help but wonder if the people knew that there had been vampires living on the edge of their town...

* * *

(Sam's POV)

When we reached the castle, all we could see was its remains. It was as if a huge battle had taken place and we had missed it all.

"Shoot," cried Jared. "Looks like a bomb had hit this place."

"We can forget about finding any survivors at all," said Paul. I nodded, knowing that there was no way we were about to go into the castle and find any vampire remains.

Just then, Zotius said, "Hey guys, I think I see some people walking away from here."

"They might look like hobos," said Emmett. He shouted, "Hey hobos!"

The "_hobos_" turned around and we all gasped at who we were looking at.

It was Jacquelyn. The girl we had all been fighting for.

After months of wondering who she was and just mere days of fighting a threat that would have destroyed her, we had finally found her.

But would she be the Jacquelyn we imagined her to be, or was there more to her than we had originally thought?

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I could not believe my eyes. Jacquelyn was right in front of us. But would she remember us at all?

I will admit that it had been almost 10 years to the day that the Volturi took her away from us, but that was besides the point. The thing was, Jacquelyn was still human when she disappeared.

Now, I saw a vampire with her dark hair and grey eyes standing with two other vampires in front of a burned-out castle.

It was Jacquelyn indeed.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I threw myself at Dumbledore, with all the hate and anger that I could muster. I wanted that man to die.

No, he's not a man; he's a monster.

Dumbledore gasped as I knocked him over and we both hit the ground. "WHO AM I?" I screamed at him. "TELL ME THE TRUTH, YOU BASTARD!"

Dumbledore said, "All right, Harry. You've won. But before you destroy me, please realize that I had indeed made a very serious mistake…"

"You damn right you did!" I screamed.

"And I was wrong to remove you from your family, even killing your parents as they protested. But I needed a hero…"

"I'm nobody's hero!" I screamed in anger. "Now tell me who my parents are or else I'll kill you!"

Bella and Joey stared at him, and then at me. Bella quivered a little, but Joey was as still as a statue.

"I guess you're ready to know the truth," said Dumbledore. "Your parents were named Harold Jameson and Jenna Sheppherd."

"I knew it!" I heard Bella shout in anger. She looked ready to kill the old man.

I found myself fainting dead away after knowing the truth about myself. I knew that I was no hero named Harry Potter; that was all a sham perpetuated by a man whose one ambition was to rule the world.

I think I'll go ahead and die now.

* * *

(Oliver's POV)

We were taken to a heavily wooded area where there were many animals. My sister was silent, as if she had seen something that she was not meant to have seen. I frowned, wondering to myself why I believed the lies of the evil vampire and chose to become a vampire myself.

"So, how do we hunt?" Olivia asked, knowing that our whole lives, we were taught that killing animals, be it for hunting or whatnot, was wrong.

"Why do you ask?" said the other vampire, the one with the golden eyes.

"We were told that eating animals was both wrong and a sin," I said. "That was why we became vegetarians."

"The word _vegetarian_ has many meanings," said the golden-eyed vampire. "When I was first turned, I could not bear the thought of drinking blood from humans at all. But when I found myself drinking blood from animals, I knew that there could be a different way to…"

Just then, there was a scream, and then the sound of a large wolverine hitting the ground. Better make that a _dead_ wolverine hitting the ground.

All three of us turned around; I had quite forgotten that there had been another with us. He was the man in the wheelchair. He had been the one who had killed the wolverine.

"Brother Wolverine," he addressed the dead creature, "you have loved your life, and we do not blame you for that. However, you have taken the life of another and so you must pay for it with your own life. Not to worry, your spirit will rise to the sky, but your body must remain here, to nourish the ground and the creatures that inhabit it."

He then said to us, "The creature has agreed to give up its life for you. Do not waste its sacrifice."

With a slight bit of hesitation, Olivia and I sat down to our first meal as vampires.

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

I could not believe my eyes; the nightmare that had plagued our family for months was finally over. I had found my brother.

However, he was not the same Ron that I had known for years. In fact, he had changed so much from that goofy red-haired boy that it was quite miraculous that I had recognized him.

What's more, Jacquel was very much changed, but I had already known that she was a vampire. She had been a vampire since Harry's 16th birthday, the day she had killed herself by having those twins that weren't even her own.

"Ginny?" I heard her say. "Why are you out here?"

"It's been so long," I said as I hugged her. "I had been searching for Ron after those rumors of his death surfaced. They even locked me away in a mental hospital and tried to convince me that Ron was dead, that I had made him up. But I know my brother is alive."

Then looking around, I said, "So what happened here?"

"You would never believe us even if we told you," Ron said.

"We must leave this place," said a strange young man as he looked at us. "Two of you must go and report that we have found her."

* * *

(Edward's POV)

The place was a madhouse.

Rumors about a young boy stolen from his family and that family killed encircled the prison like a wildfire. I saw Bella dragging an almost-dead Harry away from an old man.

The old man who had ruined my Harry's life.

In a flash, I had my hand on his throat and said, "So you are the straw that broke the camel's back, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" he cried out.

"My name does not matter to scum like you," I snapped in anger. "You sent my Harry to a couple who hurt and abused him. You broke him. He is now a ruined and bitter man and you will pay for his life…with your own death!"

Nothing was going to stop me this time; I was determined to make sure that the old man was dead.

"That's enough, Edward," I heard Jasper said. "Enough blood has been spilled on his behalf. However, he will pay for Jacquelyn's life."

"They found her?" I cried out.

"Right by Trublood Castle," said Jasper. "We must leave now while the chaos is strong."

I said to the old man, "I will spare you…for now. However, if she confirms what has been known of you, I will kill you. And I won't be by myself when I do."

And with that, I walked out and Jasper led Bella, harry, and Joey out of that wretched place.

* * *

(Carlisle's POV)

I wish I had been the one to turn Oliver and Olivia and not Aro.

After committing the remains of the wolverine to the ground, I turned around and Olivia was gone.

I found myself panicking; with a newborn vampire, they had to watched lest they got loose and began drinking blood from everything and everyone in sight.

Billy said to me, "She won't get too far; her brother will catch her."

He was right; we found Oliver and Olivia kneeling next to a dying man. A man who Olivia had just bitten.

"He was attacked by that wolverine," Oliver explained. "He was dying."

"He who is born with two feet should not die lying on the ground," said Olivia. "Therefore, I had to give him another chance."

Billy said, "If the cold leaders have given them another chance at life, then who are we to say that they cannot pass that gift along?"

Emmett suddenly came flying at us, shouting, "We found her! We found her!"

"Jacquelyn?" I hesitated to say.

"She's over by Trublood Castle," Emmett cried out. "Let's go!"

I nodded and summoned Oliver and Olivia. After nearly 10 years, I was going to see my little Jacquelyn again.

* * *

At last, the Cullen family FINALLY finds Jacquel! But as far as the Volturi are concerned, it's not over yet...

Next time, Jacquel tells everyone what had happened to her during the 10 years she was away and a funeral is attended. Everyone prepares to go back to Forks, and Harry is violently ill.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	28. Chapter 23

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

Chapter 20: Strange things happen and the Dursleys get what they deserve.

Chapter 21: Jacquel has a second encounter with the Volturi and Harry confronts Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Billy must deal with two new vampires.

Chapter 22: Jacquel is found wandering around the remains of a castle when a group of vampires and wolves find her.

* * *

Chapter 23 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

We last left off with Carlisle finding out that Jacquel was found at the ruins of Trublood Castle...

Last chapter: (Carlisle's POV)_ Emmett suddenly came flying at us, shouting, "We found her! We found her!"_

_"Jacquelyn?" I hesitated to say._

_"She's over by Trublood Castle," Emmett cried out. "Let's go!"_

_I nodded and summoned Oliver and Olivia. After nearly 10 years, I was going to see my little Jacquelyn again._

* * *

(Sirius's POV)

Nothing pleased me more than having to see Jacquel again.

After all was said and done, I watched as she, Ron, and Magnus came out of the store where they had changed out of their other clothes. It was hard to believe that they had survived the burning of Trublood Castle just hours earlier.

Jacquel said to me, "So you've come back?" Then she punched me across my face.

I staggered back a few feet and said, "I guess I've earned that, right?"

"Damn right you've earned that!" she snapped. "If it weren't for you, then none of this would be happening!"

"Well, I did get zapped by Bellatrix, so blame her!" I tried as an excuse.

"You owe me big for having to do that," Jacquel snapped in anger. "And not only that, Harry just HAD to jump the veil and die as well. Then everyone thought that you were dead! What do you say to that?"

I said, "At least they all know the truth about Peter Pettigrew. Say, whatever happened to that old rascal? Rotting away in Azkaban, mayhaps?

"No," she said. "In fact, he vanished off the face of the earth and he hasn't been seen since."

"I see," I said as we walked away from the store.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

Well, the joy at seeing Jacquelyn again could not be contained. After all, if you had lost someone and they just showed up alive in a different place; you'd be filled with joy as well.

But I knew that she had changed from the cute little six-year-old girl who wanted to step on the faces of every woman who dated Johnny Depp. She was no longer the little girl who played with stuffed toys or gasped in horror whenever I said a naughty word around her. Not when the rest of her childhood was severely cut short by many momentous events.

Such as the cute little girl she was hugging.

"You're a mother now?" I cried out in shock. Who knew that during the time she spent away from us that she had actually grown up. And even had a kid to boot.

"Yeah," she said.

"Rosalie's going to be jealous," I said.

"Let her be," she said. "For many years, she had tried to keep me as a baby. But when I got here, I grew up faster than most kids." Jacquelyn took another look at the baby and said, "And I knew that the only way for me to stop being a child was to have one myself."

OK, that was a little shocking coming from her, but then again, I recalled Rosalie refusing to allow her to do any of the things that most six and seven-year-old children were allowed to do, such as watching TV and playing video games. Sometimes, she wouldn't let me near the TV for that matter.

Sam said, "I think that what you have with her is unhealthy. She treats you like you're a little boy. You need a woman who can treat you like a man."

Paul said, "Like when you left Leah for her cousin?"

"Shut it, Paul," Sam snapped.

Jacquelyn said, "I don't know about that. But what I do know is that my own dating experiences were not good. So I'm letting that cool off a little."

"Why?" I asked. "Because all the guys you dated were complete douches?"

"You could say that," she said while staring into the distance.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I took a look at her and saw that behind a seemingly powerful and deadly vampire, she was just simply a young girl whose life was stolen from her.

But then again, I had to wonder who she was and why some vampire would threaten her very existence. That would wait until later; as I wanted to go home.

Billy Black showed up with Carlisle Cullen and two other young vampires. He said, "I take it that you found her?"

"We have," said Paul. "We got what we came for, so let's go home."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Edward and Jasper were chatting quietly while I walked behind them. Harry was still unconscious on Joey's back. But the vampires in front of me were very angry about what that Dumbledore had done to Harry's family.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Edward snapped in anger.

"Too many people have died because of his deeds," said Jasper. "But not to worry, someone will make him pay for all the things he's done."

"Jacquelyn," Edward snarled. "Only she can take care of him." He looked at me and said, "What has he done to my Harry?"

"He killed Harry's parents and kidnapped him," I said without hesitation.

"That no-good yellow coward!" Jasper swore. "I hope he likes eating cow dung pies! I ought to empty my shotgun into him! No fool like him is allowed to live!"

Edward nodded. He said to me, "Do not worry, Bella, we'll make sure that Dumbledore pays for everything that he did to Harry. You cannot see into his mind, but I have. Every day I had to see his memories, memories of a pathetic and wasted childhood. I saw how his relatives treated him. I know that he had been crushed and broken and he now thinks about death. He wants to die. I cannot let him die, not when we have just begun a new life. He and I have a future together."

I nodded and said to him, "Edward, I have to ask you something: while you were at that fight, I noticed that Harry was wearing a ring. Did you and Harry…"

"Bella," Edward said sternly, "whatever you do, do NOT tell Jacob or Rosalie! I know that Jacob is a bit more understanding, but Rosalie must never know about our marriage. I will inform the rest of the family, but Rosalie will do everything in her power to destroy everything we have; she could go after you as well for keeping my secret. We must not let her do this."

"I won't let it happen!" I swore. Joey nodded in approval. I knew that like it or not, I would do ANYTHING for Edward and Harry.

And there was also the unresolved matter between me and Jacob to deal with.

* * *

(Zephyr's POV)

I saw Joey, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Harry making their way back. But when I looked at Harry, he was so weak that I could smell the very essence of death on him.

"What happened?" I cried out.

"Dumbledore happened to him," said Edward, "I wish I had killed him while I had a chance."

I nodded and said to Joey, "So what was this Dumbledore person like?"

"He's very cruel and evil," said Joey. "He destroyed Harry's life. I'd tear him to pieces if I could."

Bella added, "He killed Harry's family and kidnapped him. A lesser man would feel guilty over these kinds of sins, but he has no heart. One day, he will pay for his crimes."

I frowned and thought about Michael Calvernstone. That man had destroyed my life back when I was six years old, when he had kidnapped my brothers and me from our home in Alberta, Canada. He had abused me from the time I was 12 until the arrival of Harry Jameson.

Harry and I shared a bond, one created through kidnapping and abuse. It was not a happy bond, however.

* * *

(Jacquel's POV)

After several long hours of reunion and talking, I could tell that everyone wanted to go home.

I then said, "Well, if you want to go home, then I have just the thing for you." Everyone looked at me with huge eyes. "Don't be silly, I'm not using a portkey on you," I smiled. "In fact, I have something better in mind."

"Like what?" Emmett boomed.

"If you go to the tree where Magnus and I tied purple ribbons on it," I said, "then you shall see a portal that was once created by my great-great-great-grandfather to travel from here to the United States." I pointed to a tree that stood at the corner of our meeting place.

That tree had been built as a portal to travel to the United States, but when the issue of slavery arose and certain races were denied personal freedoms in that country, my great-great grandfather, David Trichenberg, had shut off the portal and it hadn't been used since.

Until today, that was.

I led everyone to the tree and said, "Just punch in the location you wish to travel to, step into the portal, and you're there."

Emmett said, "Can it take us back to Forks?"

I punched in "_Forks, Washington_" into the portal's computer and it opened up, showing a wooded area. "All right," I said, "who's going in?"

At once, the large group of vampires and wolves walked into the portal. Just then, Ron, Magnus, and Ginny approached me. I said to them, "I take it that you're leaving as well?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ron said. "You and I have gone through so much in the past year that I have decided enough is enough. I'm leaving and never coming back."

"Very well," I said. "What about you, Ginny?"

Ginny said, "I'm not staying here; they ruined my life. I can't let that go at all."

"Indeed," I said. "What about you, Maggie?"

Magnus said, "Are you kidding? I'd like to kick that blonde vampire's ass. He's disgusting!"

"Well, you'll get your chance," I said.

"Are you coming with us?" Ron asked.

"No," I said. "I have to take care of something." I glanced at Oliver and Olivia and they nodded. "Their mother is dead. I must remain here and help them arrange their mother's funeral and get her affairs in order. I'll be there in a few days."

I turned and saw Carlisle speaking to several other people before they went through the portal. Ron, Magnus, and Ginny waved goodbye to me as they went through the portal. But I had business to take care of.

Olive Harlequin was the only other relative who had ever cared about me, next to Seamus and Nichollo. The news of her death hit me very hard, as if a ton of cinderblocks had hit me over the head. I refused to cry, yet tears of blood were streaming down my face. This could not be my life.

Delicia stared at me and said, "Mama, why be sad?"

I was faced with a dilemma, one that a 2-year-old could not understand. Death was hard even for a teenager to death with, but Delicia was still a baby. She did not know Olive very well, so how do I explain death to her?

* * *

(Remus's POV)

I found myself wandering around London. Harry was gone, and so were those strange people he was with. But I had a problem to deal with; Julia and her sisters would be highly pissed once they found out about what had truly happened to Sirius. But in Harry's case, I was wondering what would happen if the real truth about his family came out.

And if it did, then there would be some serious hell to pay.

Tonks saw me and said, "What happened?"

"We've been lying to and deceiving the world for the last 18 years," I said. "There is no Harry Potter."

Tonks was horrified. "What if that girl was…telling the truth?"

"She was," I said. "We're finished. Once she reveals everything to the authorities, they'll shut us down. Within a week, we'll be in Azkaban. Our families will be forever disgraced. There will be a curse on our memories. Muggles everywhere will find out about this. I bet Jacquelyn will disown me as her father, if I am ever her father. Saphira will reject me and then I will have no one to claim my name."

Tonks said, "I'm scared, Remus. I'm scared of how the girls are going to react. They will find out about Sirius and then they will accuse me of faking his death just so my mother could adopt them…"

We turned and saw the girls standing by the door. They were very angry. "So you lied to us, didn't you?" JamieLynn snapped.

"What?" I cried out.

"I can't believe that you lied about our dad being dead," Julia snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think I am your cousin," Tonks said.

"Not anymore," said Joanna. "We're through with you, Nymphadora. You're dead to us. We cast you out of the Ancient & Noble House of Black and never again will your mother bear our family name."

I gasped as Tonks fell to the ground screaming in pain. The girls stormed away from #12 without a second glance. I began to wonder if Jacquel would be receiving word of this newest incident. If she did, then I was dead.

But it was not over yet, as a man with dark hair approached me. He said, "I know all about your dear little Jacquelyn, and you are not her father. Her father is a werewolf, but it is not you. Never you. But she seems to be in your life and you in hers."

"How did you know about her?" I snapped.

"She's a very darling girl, and quite stubborn too. She may be English, but I detect a bit of German in her blood. These Germans are very tough and stubborn, and so is she. Jacquelyn is so beautiful, so proud, and so stubborn. You do not know her very well."

"Aro," said a blond haired man, "we must leave now and return to Volterra. We must make preparations. We'll give her a moment to be reacquainted with the Cullens, and then we make our move."

"Indeed," said Aro. "I would like to get to know you better, but I guess that must wait. Goodbye young man."  
I frowned as I watched those two strange men leave. But then I noticed how much they knew about her. I found myself saying, "Did you ever…meet her?"

"Yes," said the blond man. "And she'll be mine soon enough."

I gasped in horror; Jacquelyn would not belong to those men. Not even if I had to fight them and if she rejected me.

I stared at a picture of Irene and thought_ what would you have done?_

* * *

(Edward's POV)

When we got back to the house, I saw Charlie, Esme, Rosalie, and the others gathered in the kitchen. They all nodded, knowing what had happened to us in the last three days.

Esme screamed in horror as soon as she saw Harry. She made him drink hot soup and put him to bed. The rest of us were fed and made to explain ourselves. Esme wept with tears of joy when Emmett revealed that he had found Jacquelyn, but Rosalie frowned when I spoke of her daughter. Everyone gasped in horror as Jasper described the fight between Harry and his relatives and their deaths. Billy revealed the story about Olive Harlequin and her death, which caused everyone in the room to weep.

At length, Charlie said, "Well, that is the most astounding thing I ever heard, and I bet it's going to get even more complicated when she comes. It must have been exciting."

"It was," said Emmett, "and I can't wait until Jacquel comes home. It'll be fun."

"Well, we might still have the Volturi breathing down our necks," said Rosalie. "I hope she's still human."

"Not anymore," I said.

"Darn," she frowned. "I was still hoping that there would be at least one human. Why do humans who meet vampires become vampires themselves?"

"You know the answer!" I snapped as I went upstairs. "And don't even think of chasing Harry away; if you do, you will regret it forever."

I had only seconds to see Rosalie's shocked look before returning to my room.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

I woke up back in Forks.

Edward smiled as he looked at me. We had been through so much in the last few days that we almost had nothing to say to each other. But I knew that there was something I needed to say.

"It's been a year since I first showed up here," I said.

"It has been one year since you and I first met," said Edward. "Can you believe that we would end up…together?"

"No," I said as we hugged each other. "We had to fight for our love and I had to fight to save myself from death. But…there are some…things that I have yet to resolve…"

"All in due time, my dearest," said Edward. "But first you must rest. You are still weak and filled with pain."

"Never when I'm with you," I smiled.

He sat beside me and we said nothing else, just knowing that we would begin our new lives together. I could not believe that my whole life, I was someone who had never existed, and I had wasted my time believing the lies of a man who had cared nothing about me.

But it was finally over, but for one thing; Jacquel and I needed to take. We had so much to say and I couldn't help but think of the night I had last seen her. I remembered her saying that we were all broken up. She was right; our group and friendship did not last beyond the Department of Mysteries.

I found myself drifting off to sleep and Edward curled up beside me. I knew that I had a lot to explain to everyone regarding wizards and magic and whatnot. But for now, I was content to sleep.

* * *

(Carlisle's POV)

The funeral of Olive Harlequin was brief, yet scores of relatives that she had had in her life turned out to pay their respects.

In all due respect, she was only 57 when she died.

I sighed as I saw Jacquelyn and the tiny girl standing near that coffin. The child was not yet two years old and already she was understanding the concept of death; as did poor Jacquelyn, when she had to say goodbye to her mother when she was little more than a year old.

Oliver and Olivia stood beside me and said nothing. I didn't blame them; those two had lost their mother. And in this life, a mother is irreplaceable.

Then I thought of Esme and how she had lost her firstborn son, only to become a mother to Edward when he was in dire need of one. She eventually became the mother of our family, a family that grew to include an infant whose mother was taken away from her and killed.

By the time the ceremony was over and after I had shaken hands with various people, Jacquelyn came to me. It was clearly evident that we needed to have a very long talk about everything that had happened to her since she was six years old.

I said to her, "I'm assuming that you wish to leave here as soon as you can?"

"With all due respect, no matter what happens, I'm not coming back here," she said.

"Very well then," I said as she began her story.

By the time she was finished, I had laughed and cried and at other times, shaking my head over everything that Jacquelyn had done with herself. But there were a few things about what she had done that I did not care to hear about, and there were some things that she said that had me remember the story that Harry himself had told me, mainly about her.

At length, I said, "I think it's best that we get you home; Esme misses you and she wants to see you again. And I'm guessing the entire Quileute Nation would like to meet you as well."

She nodded and scooped up her baby daughter. I knew that there was no way she was returning to the land of her birth; not when it had taken her mother away from her and condemned her to live a wretched life. But I knew deep down that it wasn't over, not for her, and certainly not for me.

I then saw Oliver and Olivia walking toward me. They too were torn between staying in England and going with Jacquelyn and me to Forks. On one hand, they were vampires, but they also had the right to their mother's possessions.

A rat with red eyes was in Olivia's arms. I guessed that the poor man who had been attacked by that wolverine could assume the form of a rat. It squeaked and Olivia nodded. She knew it was her time to leave England forever.

"Shall we depart for Forks?" I asked. The others nodded and even the baby smiled. Jacquelyn led the way to the portal, just out of sight of the departing crowd. After a few moments, all I could see was the cemetery vanishing and the familiar sight of the family home…

* * *

Carlisle has returned to Forks and he brought Jacquel and Delicia back to the Cullen family. But there are some things that happened to Jacquel that

Next time, another funeral is held and Jacquel meets Sam for the first time.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	29. Chapter 24

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

Chapter 20: Strange things happen and the Dursleys get what they deserve.

Chapter 21: Jacquel has a second encounter with the Volturi and Harry confronts Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Billy must deal with two new vampires.

Chapter 22: Jacquel is found wandering around the remains of a castle when a group of vampires and wolves find her.

Chapter 23: A reunion commences and Jacquel attends a relative's funeral.

* * *

Chapter 24 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

(normal POV)

The funeral of Harry Clearwater took place on a day that was filled with sunshine. Harry had been known as a man who enjoyed the sunshine and fresh air, so it was only fitting that he be buried on a sunny day.

Scores of Quileutes attended the funeral, as well as several people he knew from Forks. Jacquelyn frowned, wondering why on earth she had left after one funeral ended, only to attend another when she returned home.

As the pastor read the final rites, she turned to stare at the people standing next to her. Sue, Seth, and Leah had invited her to sit with them and Harry's parents as an act of mercy. After all, Harry had died when he tried to stop Michael Calverstone from going off to England to fight and destroy her.

The Cullens sat behind the Clearwaters, all (but Rosalie) filled with grief over the death of a good friend and ally.

Harry Jameson-Cullen sighed as Edward took his hand; Harry Clearwater was among the first to welcome him to Forks and his son Seth became a good friend of his. He would miss that kind-hearted Quileute.

After all was said and done, everyone headed back to the Clearwater house, where Harry's fish fry was served to many hungry guests. As Jacquelyn helped served her daughter's plate, she recalled the somberness of Olive's funeral feast and concluded that she was having a merrier feast here. At least the Quileutes don't put so much stock in death, only the celebration of life, she thought to herself.

Rosalie said to her, "Well, I hope you're happy. You caused this man's death. How will you live with yourself knowing that you should have stayed human?"

Jacquelyn said, "Well, Rosie, there was no way I would remain human beyond my 16th year, not after I killed myself bringing Carlsen and Carla into the world. And there is also the matter of Caius's…promise for me to deal with. He doesn't even know about Delicia. I have kept certain parts of my life secret…for now."

"And even then, there are ways that those secrets could get out," said Sam. He looked Jacquelyn over and said, "It would be an honor if you were to sit among us at the bonfire which is taking place next month."

Jacquelyn said to him, "I would, but I have 1,000 things I must do, and among them, prepare to deal with some life-changing events that I can no longer avoid."

Paul said, "Until that happens, you must remain here; we have something to show you and you will tell us your life story."

Sam and Paul left and Rosalie said to her, "You better watch it; those two are not friendly."

"Rose," said Jacquelyn, "you don't really know them. They seem to be nice young men."

Emmett said, "I like them. I think they're cool."

Rosalie glared at him and stormed off. Jacquelyn said, "Emmett, you have a big mouth."

"Sorry if I'm being honest," Emmett said as he clamped a hand on Jacquelyn's shoulder. "And besides, I think Sam's right."

"About you and Rosalie having an unhealthy relationship?" Jacob cut in.

"Silly Jacob," said Alice. "Rosalie is going through a hard time. It's not easy when your little sister disappears and ten year later, she shows up with powers beyond the mortal imagination _and_ a baby." She smiled at little Delicia and said, "When I get through, she's going to be the best-dressed baby in town."

"Alice, don't even think about it!" Jacquelyn cried out.

She then thought about Oliver and Olivia Harlequin, who had remained at the Cullen house. Ron, Magnus, and Ginny were keeping an eye on them.

Also staying at the Cullen house were Ethan Pennington, Rupert Johnson, Daniel Roberts, Jennifer Eric, and Maverick Mumalo. They were in the process of recovering from their wasted years as the prisoners of the evil Michael Calverstone. Jacquelyn had asked Ethan many questions about what had happened to him during the ten years he spent as a vampire.

Very soon, Carlisle said, "We must make our way home; the others are getting restless." To Sam, he said, "We will meet tomorrow."

Sam nodded as the Cullen family left the house and made their way to their cars. As Jacquelyn carried a sleeping Delicia out the door, Sam said to her, "and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

"So am I," Jacquelyn said in turn as she left.

Paul turned to Sam and said, "She'll make a good Cullen."

"If no one else tries to destroy her first," Jared added.

Sam said, "I have a feeling that she and us are connected in some odd ways."

* * *

Well, that was a short chapter, but I'm not done yet!

Next time, a meeting is held and Harry and Edward began to plan for their future. Bella has some big news for Jacob and some mysterious guests show up at Harry and Sirius's house.

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	30. Chapter 25

Recap of the last chapters:

Chapter 1: Harry jumps through the veil and ends up in Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2: Harry reunites with Sirius and they meet Jacob Black.

Chapter 3: Harry and Sirius go with Jacob to La Push while Mrs. Weasley accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 4: Harry spends the summer in La Push while Petunia accuses Dumbledore of killing Harry.

Chapter 5: Harry and Sirius, along with Jacob and his father, travel to Forks and meet Bella Swan.

Chapter 6: Harry, Bella, and Jacob tour Forks High School and Harry has a chance meeting with Edward Cullen.

Chapter 7: Harry has his 16th birthday and begins high school.

Chapter 8: Harry has an unwanted reunion with several cousins of one of his friends.

Chapter 9: Alice gives Harry a rather unusual makeover.

Chapter 10: Jacquel discovers several disturbing family secrets as Dumbledore is accused of killing her mother and Harry's parents.

Chapter 11: Harry is upset when Mustafa and the others move away and reluctantly accepts a date with Edward.

Chapter 12: Harry goes on an impromptu date with Edward and meets some people who are somehow connected to Jacquel.

Chapter 13: Harry discover's Edward's secret and learns that Jacquel was adopted by a vampire family.

Chapter 14: Harry gets his first (real) kiss from Edward and Rosalie tells Jacob about it.

Chapter 15: Time passes and Harry is forced to admit his past to Dr. Cullen.

Chapter 16: Harry and Edward take the next step in their relationship as Harry unwisely agrees to a deal made by James and Victoria.

Chapter 17: Harry and Edward consummate their union at the same time a dangerous threat nearly destroys the Cullens and Wolves.

Chapter 18: Harry winds up back in London and sees his own grave.

Chapter 19: Harry confronts the Dursleys as all of London experiences exciting events, from the wolves running through London to a fireball that exploded in a local London neighborhood.

Chapter 20: Strange things happen and the Dursleys get what they deserve.

Chapter 21: Jacquel has a second encounter with the Volturi and Harry confronts Dumbledore. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Billy must deal with two new vampires.

Chapter 22: Jacquel is found wandering around the remains of a castle when a group of vampires and wolves find her.

Chapter 23: A reunion commences and Jacquel attends a relative's funeral.

Chapter 24: Jacquel attends another funeral and meets the Quileutes for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 25 of Something Wicked This Way Comes

(normal POV)

The next day, the Cullens were gathered in a clearing in the forest. Jacquelyn held Delicia as the others reluctantly gathered around her. Oliver and Olivia frowned as they stared at the magical bracelets Jacquelyn had made for them, but everyone else was more than pleased to wear the bracelets. Everyone but Rosalie.

At once, the Wolves showed up. Some of them walked in their wolf forms, but several others walked in their human forms as well. Sam said, "We have heard your stories and they break our hearts. Especially the story of the Harlequin siblings, who should not have to suffer the loss of a parent and had their humanity stripped from them. That is wrong, and the cold ones who lead your kind will answer for this deed."

Carlisle said, "I have a feeling they may not approve of the way we handled the Calverstone Coven."

"Or maybe they did," said Jacquelyn. "Aro will send you a letter of congratulations. He is pleased to know that he does not have to do it himself."

"This Aro person," Paul cut in. "What is he like?"

"You do not want to meet him," said Oliver. "When I saw him, he put his hand in my heart and crushed everything that had meaning in my life. He even had my sister turned just to force me to decide to be turned. He even claimed to plan to marry Jacquelyn. He is not a good man."

"I see," said Sam. "But I have to ask you this: why do you live in isolation?"

"Our mother was trying to protect us from an ugly world," said Olivia. "But the circumstances that surrounded our deaths were…not very pleasant. I will not tell you about the ugliness that led to…this."

"What's done is done," said Billy as he and Old Quil came forward. "Let us abandon the past and move forward with our future. After all, what is the point of life if you have no future to look forward to?"

Rosalie glared at Jacquelyn; that girl who she tried to keep a child had grown up and died bringing two children into the world. But she also became a vampire with another child and was rumored to be a powerful being at that.

And while the meeting was being held, Harry found himself sitting on a stump just a few feet away from the group. Edward said to him, "You need closure."

"Why?" Harry cried out. "Why am I alive when my family is dead?"

"You need to seek closure for your family's deaths," said Edward. "Right now, you are not well and I fear for you. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"So what of our lives now?" Harry asked. "What do we do now that we are…together? Do we tell anyone?"

"Not at this moment," said Edward. "Tensions between us and the Quileutes are still high, so I doubt if they would be welcome to the idea of our marriage. But as for my family, they would gladly welcome you."

"And Rosalie?" Harry asked.

"She already does not like you," said Edward, "and if she finds out about us, then we could possibly…die. I refuse to live without you in my life and I will not let you go on without me. But as for our future, that remains to be seen."

At the same time, Bella went to face Jacob. He said, "Well, Bells, since your little vampire friend chose the Jameson boy, I guess you're stuck with me, eh?"

"Sorry, Jacob," said Bella. "But under the circumstances of that relationship, I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"What?" Jacob cried out as Billy stared at him.

"You heard me, Jacob Black," Bella snapped. "You ruined my one chance to date Edward Cullen, or to even have a relationship with him other than friendship. I can't let that go at all. I don't know what I will do with you."

Joseph Calvernstone approached them and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I have imprinted on Bella Swan. She's mine and there's no way you will be able to ruin this relationship for her."

Jacob gasped and stared at them. He said, "You, a Calvernstone, imprinting on MY Bella? I cannot accept this! Get away from her!"

"Try me," said Joey.

Bella said, "Too late, Jacob; you had your chance with me and you blew it. It will take me a good while to forgive you." Jacob looked at Billy and he nodded. "And if I forgive you…" Bella said.

"Bella, you've said enough," said Joey. "He'll have it figured out soon." To Jacob, he said, "You've put this girl through enough drama to last her the rest of her life. Now I suggest that you better step off right now while you still have the ability to walk."

Jacob stared at Joey and Bella with a shocked look on his face, then walked off and rejoined Billy. Bella said to him, "Why did you have to get protective? I can take care of him myself."

"Because you're my imprint," said Joey, "and as a rule, a wolf may not damage another wolf's imprint. Of course, I'll have to be under Sam's command and be out in the woods during weird hours, but it'll all be worth it one day when you and I can be together."

Bella nodded and smiled. With Jacob out of the way and Edward happy with Harry, she was free to pursue Joey. But there was still the issue of his years in captivity for them to deal with.

Zephyr frowned as she, Zotius, and Darren stared at Sam and the others. Sam frowned, knowing exactly who they were. "Let me get this straight: you are Darren, Joshua, and AnnaSophia Uley?"

"We are," said Darren. "And our brother's name is Joseph."

"I see," said Sam. "But why do you come?"

"Someone told me to look for you, for you will explain why my brothers are…phasing," said Zephyr.

"I see," said Sam.

Seth stood behind Sam; he was still upset over his father's death. Leah was at home, helping her mother clean up after the feast.

But little did anyone know that the moment Seth Clearwater set his eyes on AnnaSophia Uley, his grief seemed to subside. And even worse, it was as if Seth was a man who was held captive and setting foot outside of the prison for the first time in his life…

Sam gasped in horror and cried out, "OH, COME ON!"

* * *

Later that day, Sirius sighed as he watched Harry fall asleep in bed, with Edward Cullen watching over him. Harry was not feeling well since they returned from England and Dr. Cullen had ordered that Harry get at least two week's worth of rest before resuming his daily life.

Just as he left Harry's room, the doorbell rang. Standing there was Julia, Joanna, and JamieLynn Black. They had recently left London (and Remus Lupin) and came to Forks.

Sirius said, "Now what are you three doing here?"

"Remus lied to us," said Julia as the girls walked into the house. "We know you are not dead."

"I see," said Sirius. "Another reason why old Dumbledore is in a world of trouble right now."

"And even worse," said Joanna, "we found out that you were living here. Out of all the places in the world, why would you move to some rainy old town called Forks?"

"At first, I asked myself the same question," said Sirius. "But after a few months, I kind of got used to Forks. There's no wizards living here, and the people there are generally nice."

"That is, until they find out who you are," said JamieLynn. "You know how those small towns are. The minute someone new shows up, they all get to gossiping."

"By the way," Joanna asked, "do you have a girlfriend? Or is it just you and…Harry?"

"Since when are you girls so interested in my love life?" Sirius protested.

"Since I'm trying to get him to actually _have_ a love life," Alice quipped as she walked into the house. "And how's Harry?"

"He's still out sick," said Sirius. "And why are you here? It's not to give me another makeover, is it?"

"No," said Alice, "our house is too crowded right now. What, with Jacquelyn, the baby, and those other kids, one needs breathing space. And I'm here to remind Edward that the Denalis are arriving within a few days."

"I heard," said Edward as he came from Harry's room. "And I am not pleased to know that Tanya is coming with them."

"Tanya who?" Harry said weakly.

"You'll know when you meet her," said Alice. "Anyway, get well soon, because we have to take you shopping all over again."

"No, Alice, NO!" Harry cried out in horror as the others laughed. Jacob showed up, saying, "And you have to come back to La Push sometime. Everyone misses you, especially Seth. He needs someone to talk to about his father's death."

"Jacob, I hope you're not plotting with him to get back at me!" Bella snapped. To Harry, she said, "My dad is trying to set up a date where you can meet with a therapist. He thinks that what you have been through is unhealthy and can affect the rest of your life…"

Harry smiled and looked at everyone. He could not believe that little more than a year ago, he and Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Room of Death and ended up in Forks, Washington. Harry also could not believe that he ended up meeting Jacob, Bella and Edward, and he also didn't think that he would ever fall in love with Edward in the first place.

Edward caught his thoughts and said, "I can't believe that it's been a year since we have first met. And also, we fell in love and…now we are bonded for life." Harry sighed and hugged Edward, who said, "I shall hold you when you have recovered."

Harry looked out the window and saw the skies darken. It was the sky he had seen when he had first stepped into La Push. Soon it began raining, but no one seemed to mind.

Harry Sheppherd Jameson-Cullen sighed as he thought of his future with Edward Cullen, and he thought of those who he had left behind when he came to Forks. He knew that come what may, it wasn't over yet, not as far as he was concerned.

In fact, it was just beginning…

* * *

Notes: I decided that if Sam was going to imprint on Emily, karma would kick im in the butt with Seth imprinting on AnnaSophia/Zephyr.

Also, very few people know about Harry and Edward's marriage and both have sworn to never reveal it. But when you live in a small town such as Forks, secrets have a way of getting out.

Harry may have been finished being Harry Potter, but some details of his part will come out and affect his future as well...

And the story is done! But not yet, because I've got a lot of planning to do for the sequel!

And also, you can subscribe to me because you'll never know when I may write another chapter! Also, review and tell me if you like this story or not!


	31. Postscript

_Postscript _

___Unknown to the Cullens and Quileutes, Katryna Calvernstone had dared to escape from the purge that destroyed every member of the Calvernstone Coven. When she discovered that Bella Swan had killed her husband, she flew into a rage that devastated a building and several people were killed. Katryna swore to make Bella pay for Michael's death.__  
_

_Katryna was last spotted hiding out in Seattle, near an abandoned building that was located downtown. __  
_

_But little did she know that there were several young vampires that had dealings with her and they wanted their revenge. Nicholas Alvarez, Sam Grant, William Clark, Dylan Groznyy, and Barney Binkley (all who were between the ages of 16-19 years old) had been kidnapped and turned by Michael and Katryna in the 1970's, when they were living (and causing undue trouble) in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The five vampires were with their captors when the Volturi came to reprimand Carlisle for adopting little Jacquelyn and to punish Michael for kidnapping Ethan and sparking a nationwide search for him._  
_  
__Shortly after that, Nick, Sam, Will, Dylan, and Barney ran off, preferring to hide out in crowded cities. Michael searched in vain for them, but they covered their tracks too well and so they were lost to the Calvernstone clan._  
_  
__But with the rumors that Michael (and the rest of the clan) had been destroyed and Katryna on the run, Nick decided that now was the time for the "Five Who Got Away" to resurface. With the group split and the others in various cities all over the United States, he had to go find his friends and then seek allies who were willing to help him take down Katryna Calvernstone once and for all._


	32. Bonus

And now for a bonus song...enjoy!

* * *

The "_Something Wicked This Way Comes_" Rap (parody of the Tron HISHE Rap)

(_music starts_)

**Rapper**: Coming straight from fanfiction, take it back to 2008, way before this thing called "_Twilight_" became great, this story is about vampires, werewolves, and magic, the biggest fanfiction that needs explaining!

**Harry**: H to the A to the double R-Y! I'm Harry Potter, y'all, and I'm gonna get big! Got kicked through the veil by Bellatrix Lestrange, now I'm in a whole new world, gotta fight to survive! Lil'Jack and Red Ron, yeah, they're my little crew, but something very bad is coming after you; Iusalevand Sinbone, you call him LSB! His evil posse, they don't just suck out all your blood! I don't know how it's all gonna go down, but to stop him, I must join forces with everyone from this book!

**Girls**: It's Twilight, it's Twilight, it's Twilight!

**Rapper**: (Vampires!) You know they wanna get Bella, they try to beat her up and down and sideways, but when she and Harry run, LSB and his crew chase them all day (all day)! No time to reload, better grab your stakes and crosses, and shoot your garlic bombs, because in this world, you gotta survive!

**Girls**: It's Twilight, it's Twilight, it's Twilight!

**D.J.**: Hold up, wait a minute, let me get this gun reloaded; Hold up, wait a minute, let me get this gun reloaded!

**Bella**: Yeah, the "_Big Bee_" I am; I roll with Harry, Ed, and Jake! Bad vampires run around us all the time, and we turn them into a pile of ashes! Oh what's this, you think you're better than me? You think YOU can take down LSB? Well come on, I'll slap you down to size; my name is Bella Swan, you better recognize! (recognize!) Yeah, staking vampires, taking names, Calvernstone thinks he's got more game...vampire, please! This joker is just sad, and his boss is nothing more than a wannabe Dracula! Oh yeah, dude, you know that's true, just watch as Harry throws soup at you...you turn pink! Now that's a crying shame! Now I'll smack you with this lantern as we say my book's name!

**Girls**: It's Twilight, it's Twilight, it's Twilight!

**Rapper**: (Werewolves!) You know they wanna get Bella, they try to beat her up and down and sideways, but when she and Harry run, LSB and his crew chase them all day (all day)! No time to reload, better grab your stakes and crosses, and shoot your garlic bombs, because in this world, you gotta survive!

**Girls**: It's Twilight, it's Twilight, it's Twilight!

**D.J.**: This next part goes out to those who are offended because Jacquel Romanov was not mentioned, she could have ended this once and for all, no need to call the Volturi, just...(_scene changes to reveal Michael Calvernstone attacking 15-year-old Jacquel_)

_**Calvernstone**: Hey, little girl, want some candy?_

_**Jacquel**: What the F-ARF are you doing at Hogwarts? How old do you think I am? I want you to go away, you stupid jerk! (Calvernstone protests) Shut up, you ugly excuse for a Nosferatu! Go on, get outta here! Don't make me use my wand!_

_**Calvernstone**: I have your friend here and...(Jacquel zaps him)_

_**Jacquel**: AVADA KEVADRA! (Calvernstone falls down dead. J.K. Rowling shows up)_

_**J.K. Rowling**: My goodness, are you all right?_

_**Jacquel**: No, I'm not all right! You know what, we're done here! I'm quitting magic for good. (to Dobby) Dobby, get me Stephenie Meyer on the phone; I'd like to negotiate a deal with her._

_**Harry**: That's it? You're walking out on us?_

_**Jacquel**: Yeah. I'm getting too old for this crap._

**Rapper**: But that's no fun to write about! (_music begins_)

**Harry**: Yeah, 2008, baby! (_Jacquel and Ron dance_) We've got a big change up in here! Now where is my vampire cape?

**Rapper**: Where the cape at? Where the cape?

**Harry**: Something Wicked This Way Comes, now you Don't Hold Back! Take us out, Dobby! (_Dobby plays accordion as the song ends_)

* * *

And with that, I shall bid farewell to this two-year challenge that I have undergone. I never thought I would get this far in my writing, nor would I be actually enjoy writing the story.

And I also never imagined I'd be writing a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover that just went big.

But I'm still not done; even though this story has ended, Harry's adventures in Forks have not. There will be all new characters and situations for him to deal with. Plus, there the unresolved issue of his marriage to Edward Cullen to deal with.

I'll be back in a few weeks with the sequel "_Don't Hold Back_"!


End file.
